Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: CHAPTER 14 FINALLY UP! SPOILERS for up to ep 19 in Decade and 22 in Dragon Knight. AU from that point on. Tsukasa and his friends find themselves in a world similar yet different from Ryuki World and get involved in the war against Xaviax.
1. Arrival in a New World

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 1--Arrival in a New World  
**

(A/N: Hello everyone. Recently I've been on a Kamen Rider high, watching both the awesome Japanese series Decade and the US's new Kamen Rider, Dragon Knight, which is based on Ryuki. As the main point of Decade is that he can travel to different universes, I thought it'd be fun if he met our version of a Kamen Rider and this story was born. Oh there is also a special cameo in this opening chapter too. This story is slightly AU for both series taking place in between episodes 19 and 20 of Decade and 20 and 21 of Dragon Knight.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, or any of the characters appearing in this story. I'm just having fun with them.)

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**"BOLD ALL CAPS" **= Decade's Decadriver

Tsukasa had just returned to the Hikari Studio photo shop with his friends Yuusuke and Natsumi. He had just helped the new generation of Kamen Riders in Hibiki World along with their mentors to defeat a large and powerful crab monster, using of all things, the power of music. It had to be one of the most unusual adventures Tsukasa had since becoming Kamen Rider Decade, but, he admitted to himself, it was probably the most fun he's had in a while.

[So now that we're done with this world, what's next?] Natsumi asked.

[I don't know, this was the last world and all of my cards are back to normal,] Tsukasa replied.

[Then that should mean the worlds were all saved!] Yuusuke smiled, [You can save Natsumi-chan's world now.]

[Right. We need to celebrate with a commemorative photo,] Jii-san smiled. The others nodded their agreement and gathered together as their elderly friend tried to move the backdrop.

[Is something wrong?] Kivaara asked, flapping nearby.

[Just need…to pull harder!] Jii-san replied, yanking on the chain and another backdrop fell down and glowed, [What the?] Jii-san asked.

[Oooh, the dragon background from Ryuki World!] Yuusuke grinned, [Nice choice, Jii-san. Especially since we really didn't get to do much in that world.]

[Take a closer look at that image,] Tsukasa noted, [It's different than Ryuki World's image.]

[I don't see it,] Yuusuke said shaking his head.

[No, Tsukasa-kun's right,] Natsumi said, [It's actually a mirror image of the original image that was used as the backdrop from Ryuki World.]

[So does this mean we're back in Ryuki World?] Tsukasa asked out loud, [Or are we somewhere different?]

[Only one way to find out…let's go outside and look!] Yuusuke suggested brightly. He opened the door and stepped outside, "Well at the very least we're not in the same place we were when we were in Ryuki World last…"

[Yuusuke what did you just say?] Natsumi asked.

"Huh? What are you?...Wait I'm speaking English…fluently!" Yuusuke said and then walked back into the studio, [I swear I'm not _that_ good at…English…]

[This is definitely not the same as when we were in Ryuki World,] Tsukasa concluded, [Let me see if it was a fluke.] He stepped to just outside the door, "Okay testing…wow. I'm doing it too, without even thinking like it's my first language." He took a longer look around, "This is odd. We're definitely in the United States instead of Japan. The license plates on the cars here confirm it." He pointed to a parked car with a California plate.

"Really!" Kivaara just flew outside the studio, "I've never been outside Japan before! This is so cool!" she said like a fangirl.

"We travel to different _worlds _and you're fascinated by being in another country?" Natsumi also stepped out and looked at the strange bat with amusement.

"But no matter what world we go to, it's still Japan. This is definitely new for me. I think I'll take a look around," Kivaara said, "I'll catch you guys later!" she said cheerfully and flew off.

"Be careful Kivaara," Yuusuke waved after her, and then he noticed Tsukasa taking a look at his outfit. It largely remained unchanged except for an ID card clipped to his jacket. Removing it, he read out loud "Press Pass…WayAboveTopSecret(dot)com?" he wondered, "Apparently you work for a news website?"

"What a weird name for a website," Tsukasa said taking the ID back and putting it on his jacket, "But I have to assume that this job will help me figure out what the Riders are like in this world and what I have to do here."

"Let's try to find a cybercafé or library or something to look up that website you work for," Natsumi suggested.

"Alright then," Tsukasa said, getting on his bike, "Hop on," he held out his hand for Natsumi to get on the back of his bike while Yuusuke got on his own and they took off in search of answers. After about 10 minutes of riding, the three friends found a city map at a bus stop along the side of the main road. After looking it over, they found the quickest route to a nearby cybercafé and made a beeline for it. Ten more minutes later they arrived and entered a place called "Haley's Cyberspace."

"This place looks great," Yuusuke grinned looking around.

"Glad you approve," an attractive brunette who looked to be in her late 20s or early 30s approached with a smile, "Hi I'm Haley and of course I run the place. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We just need to use one of your computers for a few moments," Tsukasa said.

"Don't be rude Tsukasa-kun. You're supposed to buy a drink or something in a place like this when you use one of their computers," Natsumi chided.

"No need to worry about that," Haley smiled, "We're a very informal place."

"Oh, but I'm thirsty," Yuusuke said digging into his wallet, "Oh no, I hope I have dollars instead of yen," he flipped through and to his relief, a bunch of presidents he didn't really know the names of looked back at him.

"Oh so you're from out of the country!" Haley smiled, "Business or pleasure?" she asked.

"A little of both," Tsukasa smiled warmly at her, "My friends are here as tourists, but I've got a bit of work to do, but my laptop broke while it was in the luggage compartment of the plane we took to get here and as such I need a working computer to access my office's website."

"Of course. Take any computer not being used," Haley replied, "And I'll get all three of you a round of smoothies on the house," the young woman nodded and went behind her counter to get the drinks ready. Yuusuke found a free computer and gestured for his friends to join him there and gave the seat to Tsukasa.

"Tourists?!" Natsumi asked dangerously.

"Well you might as well be. You do nothing but get in trouble no matter where we go," Tsukasa replied.

"Tsukasa!" Natsumi glared at him and pressed her thumb in the side of his neck causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"HA HA HA…Natsumikan! Cut it out! HA HA HA! I'm trying to work here."

"You're the one who's always in trouble Tsukasa-kun," Natsumi muttered as the effects of her "secret technique" wore off. Tsukasa immediately got on the internet and typed in the website WayAboveTopSecret(dot)com and found the homepage.

"Devoted to the revelation of secret conspiracies and strange phenomenon?" Tsukasa read out loud, "I work for a tabloid? How demeaning."

"Your drinks are ready!" Haley called from her counter.

"I'll get them," Yuusuke offered, "Just let me in on what you find Tsukasa-kun," he said as he left his seat.

"Hmm…" Tsukasa thought as he explored the website, "Creatures called Mirror Monsters seem to be the primary focus of this site. Apparently people have been disappearing mysteriously for the past year without a trace and the police are unable to prevent it and even deny knowledge of it…" Tsukasa clicked on a link to find more details as Yuusuke came back with their drinks and handed them out, "Thank you Yuusuke," Tsukasa said, sipping on his smoothie.

"What did you find?" Yuusuke asked, taking a drink of his own.

"Here's something interesting. Apparently there was a reporter named Maya Young who worked for this site that claimed that Kamen Riders have been fighting against the Mirror Monsters to protect the people, however she was recently debunked and fired for staging a fake monster attack," Tsukasa replied.

"There don't appear to be any photos of the Riders though," Natsumi commented while enjoying her drink.

"This seems to be the only mention of Riders on the entire site though…" Tsukasa continued to read, "Not even her former coworkers on this site seem to believe in the existence of the Kamen Riders…perhaps in this world they work in complete secret," he suggested.

"If so that will make things harder on you to figure out what we're here to do," Natsumi added.

"Why don't you look up the girl that was fired? Maybe she really _did_ see something," Yuusuke suggested.

"Someone fired for faking evidence…she sounds suspicious but I guess she's the only lead we have," Tsukasa replied. He opened another window and looked up Maya's address, "she lives at a bookstore. I'll print out the address and some directions," he said quickly trying to finish up his smoothie.

"Tsukasa-kun that's not a good idea," Yuusuke said as Tsukasa winced in pain.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Ooh brain freeze," Haley said coming from behind them, "I know my smoothies are good, but try to pace yourself," she joked.

"It's okay, the pain is gone," Tsukasa replied, quickly closing the windows he had up and pocketing the directions to Grace's Books. He got up and reached for his wallet, "How much do I owe you."

"The smoothies are on the house for new customers, the printouts are 5 cents a page," Haley replied.

"How lucky for you," Tsukasa pulled out a $20 bill, "I don't have anything smaller," he handed it to her.

"No problem, I'll get you some change," she said going back to her counter, but the trio of friends abandoned their remaining drinks and headed out of the cybercafé towards their bikes.

XXX

"Tsukasa…are we lost?" Natsumi asked dangerously as they traveled through a thin alleyway.

"No. This is a shortcut. We're avoiding some heavy traffic by taking the alleys, trust me," Tsukasa replied. He soon had to stop as the alley connected to a main road once again but traffic was building up so it looked like it would be a minute before they can pull back onto the main road again.

"Some shortcut," Natsumi muttered.

"Try to enjoy yourself, Natsumi-chan," Yuusuke smiled, "How often do we get a free trip to another country."

"I'd have more fun if we weren't in the alleys," Natsumi replied. However, next to them, sitting in a pile of garbage, was an old but intact glass pane and none of them noticed the trio of strange creatures watching them. They were humanoid in shape with a red and black color scheme and each had a large shuriken strapped to their back. One of them seemingly reached out towards Natsumi and suddenly the creature's arm stretched out of the glass and grabbed her and was trying to pull her into the glass.

"Tsukasa!" Natsumi screamed in shock as she was grabbed. Thinking quickly, Tsukasa grabbed onto Natsumi's arms and pulled back to prevent her from getting dragged in and Yuusuke got off his bike and kicked the offending creature's arms and it retreated back inside.

"That must be those Mirror Monsters we found out about," Tsukasa concluded. He let go of Natsumi and dismounted from his bike, "Careful, they could probably pop out anywhere there's a reflective surface," he said.

"Over there!" Yuusuke shouted pointing at an apartment window above them.

"I don't see them," Natsumi shook her head, "Where are they?" suddenly five of the enemies jumped out of the window and were heading towards them. Yuusuke and Tsukasa got into fighting poses but Natsumi looked completely confused, "Guys I'm scared. I don't _see _them. What are you fighting?"

"What are you talking about, they're right there!" Tsukasa pointed in front of him as two of the monsters charged him, Tsukasa began a counter attack and punched one in the face and spun kicked the other one, "Yuusuke, get Natsumikan out of here and find Maya to see what she knows, I'll take care of these guys," Tsukasa got hit by a powerful kick but soon retaliated.

"Are you sure you can fight them alone?" Yuusuke asked kicking one away from his bike as Natsumi got on its back seat.

"These guys are just pests. If I _can't_ fight them alone, there's _really_ something wrong with me. Go," Tsukasa ordered, handing Yuusuke the directions. He stood between the Mirror Monsters and his friends while Yuusuke started his bike. Tsukasa stared intently at the Mirror Monsters, "I'll be your opponent," he said as Yuusuke and Natsumi were safely back on the road. Tsukasa pulled out his Decadriver belt buckle and placed it on the center of his waist. Instantly a belt circled around his waist holding the henshin device in place, then pulled out his Ride Booker, which contained his arsenal of cards. He pulled out the one with his symbol and picture on it and placed it inside the center of the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa called out

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **the computer voice of his henshin device called out. Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone. Tsukasa gestured to the glass pane and he and the monsters entered simultaneously, ready to fight in more open area…

(A/N: Well I hope you all like this opening chapter. Next chapter Decade gets into a battle with the Mirror Monsters but someone unexpected comes to the fight. Meanwhile Yuusuke and Natsumi meet Maya and her friend Trent to discuss what's going on in this world and some other players decide to make themselves known to each other. Oh and as for the cameo, fans of Power Rangers probably guessed, yes that was supposed to be Haley from Dino Thunder [which I don't own obviously], but there won't be any further PR cameos in this story. I just needed a cybercafé and that popped in my head so I figured I'd have fun.)


	2. Confusion

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 2--Confusion**

(A/N: WOW! I have been overwhelmed by the large amount of positive feedback I haven been getting for this story. Considering that the Kamen Rider section of fanfiction isn't that large, I was only expecting a few reviews, but I've gotten 11 plus 10 faves and 11 alerts. And that was just from the introductory chapter. I hope that everyone will continue to follow this story and enjoy it. I'm definitely having fun writing it!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

Tsukasa and the Mirror Monsters had just entered Ventara, the mirror world. The five minions rushed Tsukasa all at once, leaping through the air attempting to land spinning kicks on the Kamen Rider, but Decade delivered a powerful punch to each two of them as they got close, knocking them into the other three.

"This shouldn't take too long," Tsukasa commented, but three of the minions removed the large shurikens from their backs and threw them at their opponent. Decade leaned to the left and right to dodge two of them, but the third made contact, forcing him back a few steps. This was just a distraction as the other two came at him from his left and right side, forcing him back further, then the first three did spinning leaps through the air towards him. Decade quickly changed his Rider Booker into a gun mode and shot at his enemies while they were still in mid air bringing them down. Then he drew a card and placed it in his buckle initiating one of his many power moves.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"** Decade's gun generated several images that were copies of itself that surrounded the main gun in a circle, then the real gun as well as the images fired several bullets in a rapid fire sequence, hitting all five of the Mirror Monsters, bringing them down and causing them to explode. Decade tapped his gun against his shoulder, "That didn't take too long." However three more enemies showed up and they looked more formidable. They resembled humanoid zebras and short blades strapped to their wrists. They growled and charged at Tsukasa, who quickly changed his weapon to sword mode and began to fight them off. He parried the blades of two of the zebra monsters, but the third attacked him in the back, making him lower his guard and the other two pressed the advantage, sending Decade sailing through the air. The three zebras snorted and looked like they were about to charge again.

Decade got back on his feet, drawing another card, "I don't have time for this. Natsumikan will kill me if I don't catch up." He then inserted the card he was holding, "Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!" **In an instant, three white blurry images of Kamen Rider Ryuki converged on Decade and he changed forms. He wore a black suit with red armor on top, looking identical to Ryuki, but still having Decade's belt. He jumped over the charging zebras to avoid their charge then drew another card and activated it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!" **Suddenly Decade stretched his arm to the sky and a weapon that looked like a red Asian dragon's head attached itself to his left hand. Decade pulled his arm back and then thrust it forward and the dragon's head breathed fire, engulfing and destroying all three enemies. Decade sighed and headed for the nearest window to attempt to return to Earth but as he was about to step through the window, it rippled and a fist punched through it taking him by surprise and a pair of Riders emerged from the window.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the school boy," the first Rider said. His suit was black with brown armor and his helmet and both shoulder guards each had golden twin horns like a gazelle's.

"We're surprised to find you here. If you hang out here, you'll be late to your meeting with Strike," the second Rider said. His suit was black with white armor. The armor had blue stripes on it and it made him resemble a Bengal tiger, "Don't you want your precious daddy returned to you?"

"School boy? Daddy?" Tsukasa asked, feeling both confused and insulted, "You've got me confused with someone else. I suggest you move along," he gestured with his hands in a shooing motion, "I don't have time to play with annoyances like you."

"Ooh…big mistake disrespecting the Cho Brothers like that. Especially since we kicked your sorry hide and vented your buddy last time!" the tiger-like Rider stretched and entered a fighting pose.

"We're going to make you late and your father will pay the price. And you'll only have yourself to blame!" the gazelle-like Rider got into a pose as well and the infamous Cho Brothers rushed at Decade, still in the guise of Ryuki.

XXX

Len sighed as he got on his motorcycle. He just left the power plant where he battled a small group of Mirror Monsters. The battle was just what he needed to vent his frustrations, "Vent…bad choice of words," Len thought out loud. He was still riddled with guilt about losing Chris, a friend and comrade, when he took the finishing blow that Strike meant for Len instead. He had already gone with Kit to tell their other friends, and afterwards needed some time to himself. After thinking things through and after the recent battle, Len's resolve no longer wavered. He knew now that he had to continue the fight and was heading to Grace's Books in order to catch up with his only other ally able to fight, but he was starting to get tired. If he didn't get a pick-me-up soon, he wouldn't be able to drive the rest of the way. That's when he saw the sign, printed in both Japanese and English, "Hikari Studio…and coffee." The second part seemed added as an afterthought, but Len didn't care. He parked his bike by the wall and walked to the front entrance and knocked, "Excuse me, I'd like to try some of your coffee."

[Just a moment please,] Jii-san called out to the visitor.

"Huh? Could you say that again, I couldn't hear you clearly," Len replied. He saw the kind elderly man peek around the corner smiling at him and gesturing him to come inside. Len moved into the house, [Okay I'd like some coffee…please…what is this? What's happening? I'm speaking another language and I don't even know what it is!] Len started to look a little angry.

[Oh please don't be angry,] Jii-san said, [This house is…special. Nothing bad will happen to you here, so please try to endure the sudden language change. I'll bring you your coffee in a minute. You can sit at the table with my other guest.] Len looked at Jii-san with confusion and a small amount of doubt, but nodded and sat down across form a Japanese guy around the same age as him. The stranger leaned forward on the table and stared at Len for a while.

[Is there something I can do for you?] Len asked annoyed.

[Kamen Rider Knight…no correction…Kamen Rider Wing Knight,] the other guy said in recognition. Len instantly got on his feet and stared down the guy sitting across from him, but he didn't look intimidated one bit. He rose slowly and met his gaze, [That's right. I know who you are. I arrived here ahead of Decade and his friends. I've done some research too. You are the only survivor of Ventara. That tells me something. You have a treasure. A weapon or power that is exceptional. Even by Rider standards. I want it. I'll let you hand it over no problem, or if you want,] he smirked arrogantly, [I'll take it by force.] As they talked, they circled the table but always stood across from each other. They stopped when Len had a window behind him.

[Who the hell are you and how do you know about me?] Len demanded, [and who is Decade?]

[The Destroyer of Worlds…but that doesn't concern you right now. Hand over your treasure,] the Asian demanded again.

[Kaitou, here's the coffee for you and our visitor,] Jii-san came in carrying a tray with two steaming cups of coffee in them and caught them in a staring contest, [What on earth? Please calm down both of you.]

[I will as soon as he hands over his treasure,] Kaitou replied.

[If it's my Advent Deck you're after, forget it. You wouldn't be able to use it anyways even _if_ I was willing to just give it up,] Len said.

[Your Advent Deck is nothing special,] Kaitou said, [unless you have…_that_ card.]

[You obviously know a lot for someone who's not a Rider. Who are you?] Len demanded again.

[Who said I wasn't a Rider?] Kaitou smiled and pulled out his henshin device, the DiEndDriver, which resembled a futuristic gun and pulled out a card that had his symbol on one side and his Rider form on the other.

Len looked confused but was still on guard, [What kind of Advent Card is that?]

[Sure you don't want to give it up?] Kaitou smiled and opened the side of his DiEndDriver, placing the henshin card into the gun. The gun emitted a strange sounding siren after the card was inserted.

Len glared at Kaitou and pulled out his Advent Deck, the cover of which had a symbol of a bat on it, and held it out in front of him. Instantly dark blue electricity surged from it, surrounding his waist and forming a belt, [Kamen Rider!] Len shouted and inserted the Advent Deck into his belt. Then the Advent Deck spun around rapidly like a turbine and a sphere of dark blue energy surrounded him. An even brighter ring of energy formed around the middle of the circle and split into two separate rings that spun slowly in opposite directions, forming Len's armor. When the rings met again in the middle, the sphere disappeared and the transformation was complete. Len's armor was mostly black except for some silver on the chest and shoulder guards, and helmet, which looked like a knight's visor with a bat motif.

[Wow cool,] Kaitou smirked, [My turn. Henshin!]

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"** A voice identical to the one that Decade's DecaDriver shouted out and Kaitou fired his gun into the air and his symbol suspended over the air while blurs of red, green, and blue versions of his suit rushed around and through him, then his symbol split into a series of horizontal parallel blue lines. The blurs converged on Kaitou's body, forming his suit while the blue lines descended and formed his helmet and gave color to his suit. His suit was similar to Decade's but was blue where Decade's was pink and his helmet had the blue horizontal lines across it where the eyes would be, [Shall we take this outside?] DiEnd asked, gesturing to the window behind them. Wing Knight jumped backwards into the window, entering Ventara with DiEnd close behind.

XXX

Trent had just finished straightening out a section of the bookstore. He was trying to get his mind off of worrying about his friends. Kamen Rider Strike had kidnapped Kit's father and left his calling card. Their friend who was known only as JTC called Kit with information on where to find him and his other friend Maya decided to go with Kit to help save his father. Trent hoped that Len would show up soon. He had a feeling that Kit was going to need some serious backup. The sound of a motorcycle approaching filled the air and Trent looked up in hope as the bike stopped in front of the shop. When the bell rang that someone entered he called out, "Len! Thank God you're here!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Instead of Len, Yuusuke and Natsumi were at the doorway, the former asking the question.

"Oh I'm sorry. I assumed it was a friend of mine by the motorcycle. I never can tell individual engines apart though," Trent replied.

"That's okay," Natsumi said, "My name is Hikari Natsumi and this is my friend Onodera Yuusuke. We're looking for Maya Young."

"Oh Maya…you just missed her. She's out on an emergency and I don't know when she'll be back. Maybe I can help you. I'm Trent Moseley "

"Maybe," Yuusuke said, "Tell us, does the term 'Kamen Rider' mean anything to you?"

"Kamen Rider," Trent looked a little nervous, "I don't know what you're talking about, sorry."

"Okay then, we can always wait for Maya-chan to come back," Yuusuke replied cheerfully.

"Not so fast," Natsumi said seriously, "I think he's hiding something." She went over to Trent.

"Wh…what are you going to do to me?" Trent asked shakily

"Natsumi's secret technique!" Natsumi pressed her thumb into poor Trent's neck and he suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Natusmi-chan! That's overdoing it don't you think?" Yuusuke said in surprise as Trent rolled on the floor laughing.

"HA HA HA HA…Make it stop….Okay…HA HA HA…I'll talk!" Trent said but as soon as he did, the effect of the pressure point wore off.

"Please forgive Natsumi-chan. She may be forceful, but she means well. We only want to help," Yuusuke said with his best smile.

"Help?" Trent asked, "I don't know. It depends on who you want to help."

"The Kamen Riders of course," Natsumi said.

"That depends on which ones," Trent said, "They aren't all good guys…"

"I see…well we definitely want to help the good ones," Yuusuke said reassuringly.

"That's not going to win him over," Natsumi muttered to Yuusuke, then turned to Trent and looked at him seriously, "Please listen, Trent-kun. Our friend came with us but we were attacked by Mirror Monsters and he stopped to fight them off so we could come and meet Maya Young since she is the only lead we have to learning about the Kamen Riders. We are on a journey and we know that this world is in serious danger and the only way to save it is to help the Kamen Riders."

"Wow," Trent said impressed, "You definitely sound convincing, but how could your friend fight Mirror Monsters. They're invisible," he said testing them.

"Our friend is a Kamen Rider," Yuusuke replied, "So am I. Maybe that allowed us to see them."

"That could explain why I couldn't," Natsumi said.

Trent breathed a sigh of relief when he heard those specific details, "You really _are_ a Kamen Rider...okay you've convinced me that maybe you _can _help. Maya is with our friend Kit, he's a Rider too. They're on their way to rescue his dad and he could really use some help."

"Just tell us where to go," Natsumi said. Trent nodded and wrote down instructions.

"This is the where they went to. Hurry, we don't know how much time there is," Trent said, handing Natsumi the instructions.

"Don't worry," Yuusuke replied giving Trent his best smile, "We'll help your friends." With that both he and Natsumi left Grace's Books and Trent could hear Yuusuke's bike revving up and then taking off. Trent didn't know why, but he had a feeling he could really trust them. He only hoped that they would make it to help Kit in time.

(A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you think :-) Sorry that I didn't get to Kit yet, I wasn't expecting this part to be as long as it was. I'll do my best to get him in the next one though. Next time, Decade battles Axe and Spear while Wing Knight fends off DiEnd's attack and Yuusuke and Natsumi rush to Kit's aid.)


	3. Drawing Lines

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 3--Drawing Lines**

(A/N: Forgive me friends for I have sinned. It has been over a month since my last update of one of the most well received stories I have ever written. I have no excuses but I'll promise to try my best to update more often. I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait. On another note, I have a poll up on my profile relating to this story and I hope to get some responses on it.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

_**Bold & Italics First-Letter Caps**_ = Advent Decks

Kamen Rider Decade, still in the guise of Ryuki, was on the defensive as the Cho Brothers, Kamen Riders Axe and Spear, charged at him with a fury. Axe came at Decade-Ryuki with his namesake weapon, but to his surprise, his opponent managed to dodge the blow while simultaneously delivering a powerful kick to his side. However Spear was also attacking and managed to give Decade-Ryuki a kick to the back to give his brother time to recover.

"A lucky blow, schoolboy," Axe muttered, "But that's the only one you're going to get."

Decade-Ryuki had just ducked another blow from Spear and gave him a strong blow to the stomach forcing the other Cho Brother back, "I still don't know what you're talking about, but you're starting to get on my nerves," Decade-Ryuki replied, drawing a card from his RideBooker and placing it in the DecaDriver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SWORD VENT!" **Instantly Ryuki's sword fell from the sky and Decade-Ryuki grabbed it and began to slash at Spear.

"Did your Advent Deck change or something?" Spear said, backing off to try to avoid Decade-Ryuki's sword.

"Doesn't matter, we can take him no problem," Axe said drawing a card from his Advent Deck and placing it inside his axe.

"_**Strike Vent!" **_Axe's weapon was replaced with two extremely large gauntlets on his arms, each with long sharp claws at the end, making him resemble a tiger even more. He rushed at Decade-Ryuki and slashed at him several times, sending sparks flying as his blows connected, forcing him away from Spear.

"Now _this _is the way it's supposed to go!" Spear grinned maliciously under his helmet. He drew a card of his own and activated it.

"_**Spin Vent!"**_ a gauntlet with twin spiraled lances attached to it was instantly strapped to the Rider's arm and he began to lunge at Decade to back his brother up. Decade-Ryuki quickly did a spinning kick to force his opponents back to give him some room, then he drew his RideBooker and put it in sword mode so now he was duel wielding the two blades and began to keep up with his opponents' blows, blocking successfully and even managed to give a serious slash to Spear's side, but seeing an opening Axe attacked Decade-Ryuki on his lower back and then used his large claws to toss him across the wide area. Decade-Ryuki got up on his feet, getting back in a fighting posture ready to continue the battle.

"Is it just me or has he gotten much better than the last time we fought him?" Axe asked.

"He's still no match for the two of us. Let's go!" Spear charged at Decade-Ryuki who side stepped out of the way and slashed at him with both swords, easily bringing him down to the ground.

"_**Final Vent!" **_Out of nowhere, Axe's Contract Monster, Destwilder, a large humanoid armored tiger, suddenly rushed at Decade-Ryuki who was taken off guard by this new enemy and was dragged across the ground towards Axe who still had his powerful claws out and when Destwilder brought Decade close enough, Axe rammed his clawed hands into the other Rider, causing him to revert back to his regular form taking both Axe and Spear by surprise. Taking advantage of Axe's moment of hesitation, Decade brought his weapon in gun mode to Axe's side and fired continuously to drive him back.

"This isn't the schoolboy!" Axe shouted at his brother.

"I told you as much!" Decade replied, getting back on his feet.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Spear asked.

"Damn…We better finish this fast or _we'll_ be the ones late," Axe replied.

"I hear you bro," Spear replied drawing one last card for himself.

"_**Final Vent!" **_Spear used his finisher to summon his contract monster, the humanoid gazelle-like Gigazelle along with several other humanoid gazelle monsters who all began to attack Decade, "Let them play with him. We've got an appointment to keep," Spear said. His brother nodded and they both left through a window towards their next goal…

XXX

Meanwhile, in another section of Ventara, Wing Knight had just performed a rolling dodge maneuver to avoid the blasts coming from DiEnd's gun.

"Come on come on," DiEnd taunted as he fired, "I'm making this easy for you. Use your best move on me, I can take it."

"I don't know what your deal is, but you're going to wish you hadn't picked a fight with me!" Wing Knight retorted, drawing one of his Advent Cards and activating it through his sword's hilt.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_ Wing Knight's Contract Monster, Darkwing, a large bat, flew overhead and dropped a short lance-like weapon which Wing Knight grabbed from overhead, then began to charge at DiEnd who fired shots at his opponent, but Wing Knight was good, spinning his weapon in a rapid circle to deflect the attack, then when he got close enough he slashed upwards at DiEnd, knocking his DiEndDriver out of his hand, followed by a powerful kick to the gut to knock him farther away. "It doesn't look like I _need_ my best to take you down," Wing Knight said, continuing his assault with a series of quick jabs from his lance to keep his opponent away from his weapon, "Why don't you just give up?" Wing Knight said, forcing DiEnd against a wall, "You can't beat me."

"You really are as good as they say," DiEnd retorted, "I can't wait to see your _true_ power!" he then showed his _true_ speed and quickly ducked and rolled away as Wing Knight attempted to slash downwards at him but only hit cement as DiEnd ran impossibly fast to his weapon and recovered it, quickly opened it and inserted a card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **Similar to Decade's version of this attack, several illusionary copies of the DiEndDriver surrounded the real one and all of them fired rapidly, but unlike Decade's version, the blasts were guided towards their target and despite Wing Knight's attempt to block the blasts with another spinning lance maneuver, they circled around him and hit him in the side and back in showers of sparks, causing him to grunt in pain.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere," DiEnd grinned to himself, "Let's up the ante, I don't want you to have to hold back after all," He then loaded two more cards, one after the other.

"**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPER!"**

"**KAMEN RIDE: ZECTROOPER!"** DiEnd then pointed his gun towards Wing Knight and fired, and six blurs of red, green, and blue humanoid figures rushed around Wing Knight confusing him and they converged to form three RioTroopers armed with swords and three ZECTroopers armed with wrist mounted machine guns.

"No this is impossible..." Wing Knight's eyes went wide with shock and confusion, "How did you just create new Kamen Riders like that?"

"I might tell you if you win," DiEnd taunted and the three RioTroopers rushed at Wing Knight, swords swinging. Wing Knight managed to parry some of their blows and counterattacked one of them, but that left an opening for the ZECTroopers to open fire, causing sparks to fly as Wing Knight staggered back, then the RioTroopers continued their own assault against him.

"I don't thing the hero of Ventara can be so easily defeated," DiEnd said as his summoned Riders were starting to overwhelm their opponent, "Don't disappoint me."

All three RioTroopers did and upwards slash, sending Wing Knight airborne and the ZECTroopers fired their machine guns again, causing more damage to the helpless Rider as he descended. He fell to the ground and wasn't moving. The three RioTroopers were approaching Wing Knight's body cautiously.

"Don't tell me it's already over," DiEnd said in surprise. But when the RioTroopers poked Wing Knight's body, the heroic Rider had a surprise waiting for them.

"_**Trick Vent!"**_ Suddenly six clones of Wing Knight burst out from his body, taking the RioTroopers by surprise as they got hit by powerful uppercuts and three of the clones approached the ZECTroopers, lances spinning to deflect their gunfire while three others kept the RioTroopers busy.

"Don't try to beat me in a numbers game!" the real Wing Knight said, getting back on his feet and then rushing towards DiEnd who fired his weapon but Wing Knight deflected and dodged each bullet getting closer to his enemy and then rammed him with his lance, sending sparks flying as well as the rogue Rider. As DiEnd recovered he saw the RioTroopers and ZECTroopers being destroyed by Wing Knight's clones and then the clones all rushed to join the real Wing Knight in his attack, overwhelming the rogue Rider with constant slashing and thrusting attacks, forcing DiEnd down to the ground, leaving him out of breath and very frustrated.

"Don't think you've won," DiEnd glared at Wing Knight, whose clones re-converged to his original body.

"I've got questions and you've got answers," Wing Knight said, "I know of every single Kamen Rider there is so who or what are you and how did you create those other Riders?"

"I'm Kamen Rider DiEnd and I will take your greatest treasure Wing Knight!" DiEnd replied.

"Not if I vent you first," Wing Knight inserted one last card into the hilt of his sword, "You wanted to see my best move, well here it is!"

"_**Final Vent!" **_suddenly Darkwing rushed down from the sky and attached itself to Wing Knight's back as a cape, then the heroic Rider jumped into the air, the cape wrapping itself around him then began to spin rapidly like a drill as Wing Knight descended, delivering his most powerful blow to DiEnd, who barely dodged in time to avoid the large explosion. Wing Knight calmly pointed his sword towards DiEnd, "Satisfied?" Wing Knight asked, surprised DiEnd survived the attack, but glad that he looked injured or at least worn out.

"Not in the slightest. You don't have what I'm looking for after all," DiEnd muttered loading another card into his DiEndDriver, "but I think I know who does," he said before firing upwards.

"**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!"** Wing Knight tried to rush towards DiEnd but the rogue Rider had already disappeared out of sight.

"Damn," Wing Knight said, "I better get to Kit and warn him about this guy…"

XXX

Yuusuke was riding his bike as hard as possible, Natsumi holding on tight in the seat behind him. Though she had to shout to do so, Natsumi was able to give correct directions to Rosedale Industrial Park, the place Trent said Kit and Maya were going to rescue Kit's father, Frank Taylor. They stopped when they saw a black car parked outside.

"This must be the place," Yuusuke said, "It matches the description Trent added to the instructions."

"Let's hurry," Natsumi replied, "We don't know what kind of trouble Kit-kun and Maya-chan will be in." They both ran as fast as they could towards the main entrance of the place and slowed down when they head some voices.

"Let's see what we can learn before rushing in," Natsumi advised. Yuusuke nodded quietly and they both ducked and peeked around the corner. They saw a room with several mirrors set up and a helpless middle-aged man in a wheelchair that didn't look like he was entirely aware of what was going on and they saw a young man and woman confronting a second young man…

"You can't be JTC," Maya said to the man she once thought of as a friend and ally in her search for the truth, now revealed to be the evil Kamen Rider Strike.

"The name is _James, _Maya," JTC winked at her.

"You jerk! Why did you do this?" Maya replied outraged with Kit trying to hold her back, "You said you were interested in truth, not power!"

"I am," James said, "when the feds imprisoned me, it was Xaviax who took me out through a mirror. I've been free ever since. There isn't a room I can't walk into. There isn't a secret I can't learn. _That _kind of truth and freedom are worth fighting for!"

"You sold your soul," Maya retorted.

"Wouldn't you!?" James replied but Maya shook her head, now thinking about how pathetic he seemed, "You'd never understand…" then he turned to Kit "…Taylor! Let's make a deal! Your dad for Wing Knight's Advent Deck."

"No _James._ No Deal," Kit replied harshly.

James laughed, "No deal," then his expression turned deadly serious, "Sure about that?" Suddenly from two mirrors adjacent to the one Frank was in front of rippled and Danny and Albert Cho emerged, but looked weary.

"What happened to you two?" James asked his allies

"Long story," Albert said, "But we should say in front of the schoolboy."

"Are you two up for this," James asked, starting to look annoyed.

"Oh yeah, there's no way we're missing out on this," Danny said, his Advent Deck out and ready.

"Long time no see," Albert added, taking out his own Advent Deck, "Did you miss us schoolboy?" he laughed mockingly.

"Do you really care that little for your own father?" James asked, "What kind of a son are you?"

"That's a very good question," Yuusuke spoke up and came out of his hiding place with Natsumi behind. He smiled and looked in thought, "If I were to answer, I'd say he's the kind of son who doesn't want to disappoint his father by falling into a bad crowd, Right?" he grinned at Kit who looked very confused.

"Who the hell are you?" James demanded.

"Heh, look at his jacket," Albert laughed, "It's another schoolboy. Did you call on one of your classmates to fight for you, Taylor?"

"I've never seen this guy in my life," Kit replied honestly, too confused to say otherwise.

"He's probably here to make out with his cute girlfriend over there," Danny grinned lecherously at Natsumi who gave him a death glare.

"He's not my boyfriend and you better treat a lady with respect or you'll be sorry!" Natsumi replied. Yuusuke put a hand on her arm to stop her from rushing at the offending Cho.

"While I agree with you, I think you two should get out of here," Maya told Natsumi, "It's about to get very dangerous here," she whispered towards them.

"Don't worry, Maya-chan" Yuusuke smiled at her, "Your friend Trent-kun sent us here to help. We're not leaving without you or Kit-kun and his tou-san." Maya smiled back at Yuusuke, glad at least for the moral support.

James looked at Yuusuke and just laughed, "Help? I don't think you know what you're really up against. If you did, I'd say you would think twice and find somewhere safer to have a date."

"We're not a couple!" Natsumi said angrily.

"But she_ is_ a precious friend," Yuusuke said his cheerful expression turning serious, "And I'll protect her from anyone who threatens her."

"You best take her and go schoolboy," Albert said.

"You really don't want to mess with the Cho Brothers," Danny added.

"And I'm not such a nice guy either," James finished.

"Yeah, well three against one is very uneven," Yuusuke said, stepping up to stand beside Kit who looked at him a little confused until Yuusuke gave him a reassuring grin and Kit nodded back his understanding, "But maybe the two of us will be enough to take you on."

Kit turned to Maya, "Maya, when I say go, take my father and get out of here, okay?"

"Natsumi-chan, go with Maya-chan and help her please," Yuusuke said to his friend.

"Be careful Yuusuke-kun," Natsumi said before Maya gestured for her to come find a safe hiding spot. Kit thrust his Advent Deck in front of him, red electricity surged from it, surrounding his waist and forming a belt. Then the three evil Riders did the same, purple electricity came from James's Advent Deck, blue for Danny, and orange for Albert. To everyone's surprise Yuusuke put his hands in front of his waist and a silver belt with a red gem in the center instantly appeared around him.

"You didn't think I didn't know what I was getting into did you?" Yuusuke grinned.

"Kamen Rider!" Kit and the three evil Riders called out. They inserted their Advent Decks into their belts and colored energy spheres appeared around them with twin concentric rings slowly spinning in opposite directions, changing them into Kamen Riders Strike, Axe, Spear, and Dragon Knight. Dragon Knight's suit was mostly red, with silver torso armor and black shoulder guards, wrist guards, and boots. His helmet was black with silver horizontal lines crossing over the mouth and the large red eyes. His left wrist had a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head. Strike's suit was black with purple armor in the same locations and his helmet had a cobra motif. He also had a staff that resembled a purple cobra.

Yuusuke then put his right hand on top of the buckle of his belt and his left arm was outstretched, "Henshin!" he pressed the top of his belt buckle with his left hand and the central gem glowed and a strange pulsing sound came from it. Yuusuke put his arms down and a little away from his body and the pulsing sound increased in tempo as his Rider suit materialized in a bright flash. It was mostly black with gold guards around the ankles and knees; red torso armor and shoulder and wrist guards; and a helmet with a stag beetle motif with gold horns and red eyes. His transformation complete, Kamen Rider Kuuga stood ready to help Dragon Knight in his fight to rescue his father.

(A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and forgives me for the late update. Please leave me some reviews to let me know what you thought. Also don't forget about my poll on my profile. Your responses will help shape the future of this fic! Next chapter, Kit and Yuusuke team up to take on JTC and the Cho Brothers while Len and Tsukasa each tries to quickly reach their friends…and even more evil lurks waiting to make its move.)


	4. Rescue Battle

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 4—Rescue Battle**

(A/N: Well the poll is over and several people have spoken. As requested both Kase/Siren and Xaviax/Wrath will be involved in the fic in the near future and I have some great plans for them. Thanks to everyone who voted for making my first fanfiction poll a success. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

_**Bold & Italics First-Letter Caps**_ = Advent Decks

"What kind of Kamen Rider are you?" Strike demanded, glaring at Kuuga.

"The good kind," Kuuga bantered at his enemy, "Call me Kamen Rider Kuuga."

"More like the kind on the wrong side," Spear said, "Guess the schoolboys got to stick together huh. You'll make your father proud, making a friend like this," he looked at Dragon Knight when he said that.

"Leave my father out of this!" Dragon Knight said getting into a fighting pose.

"Then join Xaviax," Axe countered.

"And help conquer the Earth? Forget it!" Dragon Knight charged at Strike who quickly countered the heroic Rider's assault by swinging his staff and hitting Dragon Knight on the shoulder, causing sparks to fly, followed by a kick to his side. Axe moved in to give Strike some backup, but Kuuga came in and punched the evil Rider in the chest. Spear came in to help his brother and kicked Kuuga in the side, but he countered with a spinning kick that connected with both of them. Meanwhile, Dragon Knight retaliated against Strike, dodging his staff and punching him hard and knocking him to another side.

"I've got the Cho Brothers; you worry about the other one!" Kuuga said, continuing his assault against Axe and Spear.

"No problem!" Dragon Knight fought hard against his opponent, ducking under a sideways slash of Strike's staff and driving both of his fists into the cobra Rider's gut, forcing him back, but he was quick to counter with a strong kick that almost sent Dragon Knight into his helpless father, but he managed to catch himself on the wheelchair's arms and kicked behind him to keep Strike away while Dragon Knight attempted to move his father. The evil Rider stumbled back and went through one of the several standing mirrors set up in the room.

"Well that's a neat trick," Kuuga grinned under his helmet when he saw Strike go through the mirror. His moment of hesitation gave Spear a chance to knock Kuuga back into the waiting fists of his brother. Kuuga took several hits in the back before grabbing one of Axe's wrists, but then he spun around and tossed him into Spear, giving Dragon Knight some extra room to maneuver his father.

"Maya get ready!" Dragon Knight told his friend. Both Maya and Natsumi nodded and moved from their hiding place to go help recover Frank Taylor. Dragon Knight pushed the wheelchair to make it move faster and then turned to back up Kuuga against the Cho Brothers, but as the wheelchair approached the ladies, Strike emerged from a different mirror to intercept it. He moved and grabbed the wheelchair with one hand and pointed his weapon at Natsumi and Maya with the other.

"Natsumi-chan!" Yuusuke kicked Axe into Spear and ran quickly to help his friends. Dragon Knight trusted Kuuga to handle this and as the Cho Brothers got up, he attacked them with a fury of punches and roundhouse kicks.

"This will teach you to get in my way!" Strike slashed at Maya but Natsumi moved in the way, taking the hit in the shoulder and upper arm as Kuuga tackled Strike to the ground.

"I'll never forgive you for that!" Kuuga shouted, springing back up and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Are you alright?" Maya looked at Natsumi's arm which was bleeding profusely.

"It's not as bad as it looks, let's get Kit-kun's father out of here," Natsumi replied, clutching her arm in pain.

Spear was starting to get away from Dragon Knight, but he grabbed the evil Rider and spun him back into the ground as Axe came at him with his namesake weapon. Dragon Knight raised his arm in defense and sparks flew as the blade of the axe contacted his armor.

"Take my dad and get out of here! Go Go!" Dragon Knight shouted at Maya and Natsumi. Maya nodded and put an arm around Natsumi who was still holding her injured arm but together the two girls were pushing the wheelchair carrying Frank Taylor out of the building.

"Be careful Kit!" Maya called back to her friend.

"Yuusuke-kun, don't worry about me, help Kit-kun," Natsumi added.

"No we need him!" Strike said hitting Kuuga with a leg sweep, but as Kuuga landed on the ground, he did a counter sweep with his arm and then rolled on the ground before getting up to block the exit.

"I won't let you lay another hand on my friends!" Kuuga said.

"Leave the girls alone, this is between us now," Dragon Knight said, moving to join Kuuga.

"We don't want to fight you, Kit, we want you to join us," Strike said getting back on his feet, "And I'm sure Xaviax could find a use for you as well," he added to Kuuga as Axe and Spear moved to join their comrade.

"Go to hell!" Both heroic Riders replied defiantly.

XXX

Gigazelle rushed at Decade, its horns pointed to try to pierce the Rider's armor. Decade tried to grab the horns with each hand but instead of stopping, he was being carried along for the ride so he dug his feet in to try to stop the momentum. Smoke came from the bottom of his feet as he did so, but then two other humanoid gazelle Mirror Monsters, one to each side of Decade came at him with strong kicks forcing him to his knees, but he was still holding on to Gigazelle's horns and the leader of the herd tossed him over his head into the waiting kicks of two extra gazelle monsters. The first three lowered their heads and began to stampede towards Decade who was being held by the latter two monsters.

"You aren't as clever as you think," Decade said. He spun the two gazelle monsters holding him into the path of the other three, causing them to felt the brunt of the attack and the two of them were destroyed. Decade drew a card and activated it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!" **Suddenly two clones of Decade were at the side of the real one, one drew the DecaDriver in sword mode, the other in gun mode while the real one was still bare handed. The three gazelle monsters charged at the three Decades, but the one with the sword side stepped and slashed his opponent in the side while the one with the gun simply fired directly at it, causing it to stumble and fall short of hitting Decade. Gigazelle was fighting the real Decade, who jumped in the air and landed on its shoulders, forcing it to the ground, before bouncing off of the monster and his clones sent the other two gazelle Mirror Monsters towards Gigazelle. Decade's clones moved to rejoin him and they merged back into one again.

"Time to finish this," Decade drew one last card and tapped it in his hand before inserting it into his DecaDriver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!" **Several illusionary human-sized cards that were gold in color and bearing the Decade symbol appeared one after the other in between Decade and his target, standing vertically. Decade leapt into the air and the "cards" moved upwards the ones closer to Decade moved higher than the ones farther away from him. Decade performed a flying Rider Kick at the first card which teleported him to the second one, increasing his speed, and it continued like that through all the cards until he built up a lot of energy and speed when his kick finally made contact with Gigazelle. Each card disappeared as it was used and when Decade made contact with the monster, a ring of gold energy surrounded his foot as the kick hit. Gigazelle was struck hard and sailed in the air towards the other two gazelle monsters, then all three exploded in a huge fireball.

"Better get back to Natsumikan and Yuusuke," Decade said to himself before walking through the mirror he entered through to find his bike and catch up with his friends.

XXX

Strike slashed at Dragon Knight who leapt out of the way and landed beside Kuuga who delivered a roundhouse kick to Spear. Kuuga moved back in to battle his opponent while Axe slashed at Dragon Knight, leaving Strike free to strategize. He looked at a mirror in the room away from the battle and entered it. Kuuga took a kick from Spear to the side while Axe grabbed Dragon Knight from behind and both heroic Riders were right in front of a mirror when Strike emerged and slashed both across the back, then the Cho Brothers threw their opponents to the ground. Dragon Knight and Kuuga got up and saw their three enemies together.

"I tried to be reasonable but now we're through playing," Strike said, drawing a card from his deck and inserting it into his staff.

"_**Attack Vent!" **_Suddenly Strike's Advent Beast, Venosnaker, a large purple cobra appeared and bit at Kuuga and swiped at Dragon Knight with his tail.

"Ahh," Kuuga looked at his arm, but fortunately it didn't look like his armor was penetrated.

"Are you okay?" Dragon Knight asked, getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, but this is going harder than I thought it would," Kuuga replied. Dragon Knight drew a card from his own deck to counter Strike's attack.

"_**Attack Vent!" **_Just as Venosnaker moved to attack again, Dragon Knight's Advent Beast, Dragredder appeared and breathed fire on the giant snake and both monsters began to try to wrap each other in their coils.

"Don't forget about us!" Spear came out of another mirror, kicking Dragon Knight while taking advantage of the distraction of watching the Advent Beasts do battle. They both disappeared as the evil Rider then inserted a card into the slot on his right knee.

"_**Spin Vent!" **_Spear was now wielding his powerful twin lance and jabbed at Dragon Knight furiously. Kuuga moved in to help but a pair of large claws came out of a mirror beside of him and hit him with a furious uppercut, sending him into a nearby janitor's closet where various tools fell on him. Shaking it off, he saw Axe, armed already with his Strike Vent giving Spear a high five with the large claws.

"Nice," the Cho Brothers grinned at each other under their helmets.

"It's the mirrors. Watch out!" Kuuga warned Dragon Knight. He then grabbed one of the brooms and hit his belt, "Chou Henshin!" instantly the red part of his armor turned blue and the broom in his hand became a long blue staff as he changed into Dragon Form. He then spun his Dragon Rod rapidly before moving towards  
Axe and Strike.

"Wow cool!" Dragon Knight commented before drawing a card and inserting it into his gauntlet.

"_**Guard Vent!"**_Dragon Knight was now wielding twin shields that had a dragon's foot on each corner and he blocked Spear's twin lances with one shield and bashed the other in the evil Rider's torso, sending him through a nearby mirror, then Dragon Knight went in to follow him.

Kuuga-Dragon was using the long reach of his Dragon Rod to jab at Axe in order to keep the tiger Rider's large claws away from him. When Strike tried to move in, Kuuga-Dragon spun his rod, hitting the evil Rider across the head, sending him back a few feet. Then Kuuga-Dragon turned his attention to Axe. After a few direct hits to Axe's chest, the evil Rider used his claws to grab one end of Kuuga-Dragon's weapon and then Strike moved in, stabbing at Kuuga-Dragon's side with his own staff, forcing Kuuga-Dragon to let go of his rod, which turned back into a broom, and then Strike followed with a powerful kick to Kuuga-Dragon's side. The evil Rider was taken by surprise when Spear came out of another mirror sent sailing through the air by Dragon Knight who came out a second later, but no longer armed with his Guard Vent. Spear crashed into Strike sending both to the ground but Axe came towards Kuuga-Dragon and slashed upwards with one claw at his prone opponent, forcing him to his feet before slashing him again with the other one, knocking him into Dragon Knight, sending both of them through a mirror. Then Axe smashed the mirror itself.

"No more surprises from there," he muttered. Then the other two evil Riders got up, each one guarding one of the remaining mirrors when Dragon Knight and Kuuga, who reverted to his regular Mighty Form, each came out of one, they were grabbed by the Cho Brothers.

"Don't you want this to be over?" Strike asked.

"I'll never join Xaviax. Never! I said no deal and I meant it!" Dragon Knight elbowed Axe who was holding him then spun around to punch him across the jaw sending him back to the mirror Dragon Knight came out of.

"You abduct his father, try to turn him against his friend, and then expect him to _join_ you?" Kuuga said, "This Xaviax must really be a fool!" He grabbed Spear and flipped him over his back, but held on to the evil Rider's wrist to remove his weapon, then kicked Spear away, "Cho Henshin!" Kuuga's armor changed color to purple and silver, got thicker, and his shoulder guards got larger. Now in Titan Form, Kuuga used the captured Spiral Vent weapon and changed it into a longsword. He then pushed down the mirror behind him to prevent it from being used. Strike came at Kuuga-Titan and the two Riders engaged in a sword fight. Kuuga-Titan was on the offensive this time, his strong two-handed sword style forcing Strike to be on the defensive.

The Cho Brothers turned their attention to Dragon Knight, Axe using his claws to swipe at the heroic Rider, who dodged but was being driven towards Spear who was in front of a mirror. The gazelle Rider grabbed Dragon Knight and held his arms behind his back, waiting for his brother to come in and finish their enemy off.

"We got you now, school boy," Spear mocked him. Just as Axe rushed towards Dragon Knight, he twisted to his side, making the tiger Rider accidentally hit his own brother, sending him through the mirror.

"No Albert!" Axe said in worry of his brother. Dragon Knight took the opportunity to knock the mirror down to prevent him from getting back.

"If my brother is hurt, you're going to pay!" Axe threatened.

"It's what he gets for his part in what happened to Chris," Dragon Knight countered.

"There's not much I don't like more than an evil Rider," Kuuga-Titan said as he swung with his sword upwards in order to disarm Strike, "Kamen Riders are supposed to protect others, not corrupt them."

"Aren't you idealistic," Strike mocked, then lunged to try to get at his staff but Kuuga-Titan slashed at the evil Rider's side, forcing him back into the final mirror in the room. He landed next to Spear, both evil Riders clutching their injured sides and only able to watch through the mirror to see what happened next.

Axe slashed at Dragon Knight several times, forcing him to the ground, but before he could deliver a finishing blow, Kuuga Titan blocked it with his sword and pushed the evil Rider away, then slashed hard at the claws breaking them.

"No! Wait!" Axe started to panic when Kuuga-Titan pointed his sword at his neck.

"Kuuga, I need to be the one to do this," Dragon Knight said to Kuuga-Titan, "There's no way a guy like him can be redeemed and if I realized that sooner, I wouldn't have lost my friend." Kuuga-Titan nodded and Dragon Knight inserted his most powerful card into his deck.

"_**Final Vent!"**_ Dragredder appeared again and circled once around Dragon Knight who leapt up into the air and came down in a flying Rider Kick while Dragredder enhanced the attack with his fiery dragon breath and Axe was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"No Danny!" Spear tried to get up to save his brother, but he was too injured to do anything but crawl towards the mirror.

"Albert…" Axe was on the ground, looking through the mirror at his brother, trying to reach towards him.

"Please not Danny!" Spear tried to move faster, but it only aggravated his side and he went from crawling to just laying on his belly while watching his brother fade away into the Advent Void, then the mirror turned black on the Ventara side, preventing anyone from using it again, "I've got to save him," Spear said, but Strike put his hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"Forget it, it's blocked off and it's too late anyways," Strike said.

"Let me go!" Spear smacked Strike's hand away and found a second wind to reach the blackened mirror, but it wouldn't give.

"Easy Albert. Xaviax doesn't want him Vented, remember?" Strike said reasonably.

"I don't care! He Vented my brother! I'm going to make him pay…both of them! The other one left him helpless to Dragon Knight's attack!" Spear said kneeling in front of the mirror and he started to sob. Strike reached for him again, but hesitated, feeling that his comrade needed a moment, he pulled back and silently walked away…

XXX

Tsukasa was riding down the street as fast as possible, determined to catch up with his friends. However he saw the glass in a building next to him ripple and two Mirror Monsters tumbled through as if they were just attacked. Tsukasa stopped and pulled up.

"Great, more of these pests," he muttered, dismounting from his bike but then was surprised when he saw someone else emerge from the mirror. It was a young woman with blonde hair going half-way down her back wearing all black and she was riding a white motorcycle. She stopped her bike and removed her helmet and Tsukasa noted that she was very attractive.

"Please allow me to help you. They need to be dealt with quickly," he greeted in a friendly tone.

"Who are you?" the blonde woman asked, drawing her Advent Deck in front of her.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider," Tsukasa smiled softly, placing his DecaDriver in front of him, "Remember that!" The belt came out of his henshin device and wrapped around his waist and Tsukasa placed his henshin card inside.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

As Tsukasa's henshin was finishing up, the young woman glared at him with fury, "So you're the one I was warned about. The Destroyer of Worlds: Decade!" She thrust her Advent Deck in front of her, white electricity surging from it, forming her belt, "Kamen Rider!" She inserted her Advent Deck into her belt which then spun like a turbine and a white energy sphere and slowly spinning energy rings surrounded her, changing her into Kamen Rider Siren, "Prepare to die!" she drew her rapier and got into a fencing pose.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and forgive me if it took a while to write. Things are still a little crazy on my end, but I'm still going. Next chapter Kit and Yuusuke meet up with Len and they head to make sure Natsumi and Maya are alright while Decade tries to hold off Siren and as the villains are licking their wounds, a new player joins the game.)


	5. The Riders' Burdens

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 5—The Riders' Burdens**

(A/N: Once again I thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm overwhelmed by the continuous support I've been getting on this fic. I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I had to be out of town for a few days for a job interview and then Thanksgiving came around just as I returned, so I've been greatly delayed. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait though.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

_**Bold & Italics First-Letter Caps**_ = Advent Decks

The Kamen Rider Axe Advent Deck was lying on the concrete floor of the industrial building. Kit, de-henshined, was sitting beside of it, his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. Yuusuke, also de-henshined, walked over and put a hand on his fellow Rider's shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright, Kit-kun?" Yuusuke asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know that Axe was bad news and that there was no way he would turn good, but I still don't completely feel right Venting him," Kit replied, "He wasn't a monster, he was human."

"I see…" Yuusuke sighed, "But is being 'Vented' the same as being dead?"

"You don't know?" Kit asked in surprise. When Yuusuke shook his head "no" Kit explained, "In a way it may be worse than death. You are trapped for eternity in between dimensions. Complete emptiness and no way back and I condemned him to that fate."

"But you said that he was irredeemable," Yuusuke replied, "If you're absolutely sure about that…"

"Would you be absolutely sure if you were in my position?" Kit countered.

This caused Yuusuke to think back on his own past battles. He fought against several monsters: Grongi, Fangire, Unknown, Imajin, Makamou, even the legendary Gyuuki, but only once had he fought a fellow human that he was absolutely convinced was evil at the time, "I guess not. There was one human Rider I fought against because I was _sure_ he was worse than any monster I fought before, but thankfully I found out his true nature and we're best friends now. After that…I guess I wouldn't be 100 percent sure about _any_ human being completely evil…" this also brought to mind the time he almost came to blows against Kaitou while in Agito World, but even then, he knew that he wouldn't have let it gone too far.

"I'm just worried that I did it for the wrong reason. He was partially responsible for my friend Chris getting Vented so I wanted revenge. That's not what being a Rider is about is it?" Kit replied. Before Yuusuke could reply, Wing Knight arrived at the entrance and ran in. He saw the depressed look on his friend's face and de-henshined in bright blue energy rings. Yuusuke helped Kit to his feet.

"Kit are you alright?" he asked.

"I vented Axe," he simply said, bending down to pick up the fallen Rider's Advent Deck and handed it to Len, "He along with Spear and Strike had my father; I had to fight harder than I ever did. Thanks for the backup by the way. I don't know if I would've made it otherwise."

"Look Kit, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, but I had other problems to deal with," Len replied, assuming Kit's remark was sarcastic.

"That's fine. Like I said, the help you had Trent send was more than enough," Kit pointed to Yuusuke and Len noticed the young man for the first time and looked at him with suspicion.

"Who are you?" Len demanded, suddenly stepping in between Kit and Yuusuke.

"Don't you know?" Kit asked in surprise, "I thought you knew what all the Kamen Riders look like. He came with a friend and helped me fight off Xaviax's Riders while his friend helped Maya get my father out of here."

"Kit. I do know who all the Kamen Riders look like, and this guy _isn't_ one of them," Len replied, "In fact, he's the second Rider I've ran into today that I _didn't_ know about and the first one had a very strange but powerful Advent Deck. Instead of summoning Advent Beasts, he summoned other Riders."

"Summoned other Riders?" Yuusuke looked in thought, "Kaitou, what are you up to this time?"

"So you _are _with him!" Len said, getting into a defensive posture, "Tell me who you are and what the two of you are up to. I won't ask again!"

"Calm down Len!" Kit said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "This guy helped me rescue my dad. He's not a bad guy."

"Well the other Rider definitely was, and if this kid knows something about him, maybe he's not the nice guy you think he is," Len replied, "It wouldn't be the first time you've been tricked by someone you thought was your friend."

Yuusuke looked hurt at the accusing glare Len was giving him, but he decided the proper thing would be to introduce himself, "My name is Onodera Yuusuke, Kamen Rider Kuuga and I may know Kaitou, but that doesn't mean we have the same objectives. Now we don't have time to argue," Yuusuke pleaded, "We need to check on Kit-kun's father and Maya-chan and Natsumi-chan. She was injured by Strike! I promise to explain more later, but they need to come first."

Len looked at Yuusuke's eyes, then over at Kit who gave him a look that conveyed his trust in the mysterious Rider, "Alright. We'll go, but you better explain everything once we have a chance."

"I give you my word. Please, let's just go," Yuusuke said, moving towards the exit, Len and Kit close behind.

"I know the way to the hospital, so let me lead the way," Kit said. Len nodded and gestured for him to take the front seat of his bike while he took the back. Yuusuke mounted his own motorcycle and followed behind the other two, all three eager to check on their loved ones.

**XXX**

Kamen Rider Siren lunged at Decade with a fury, her rapier piercing the left shoulder joint of Decade's armor in a small shower of sparks, Decade countered by drawing his RideBooker in sword mode and slashing across Siren's side, forcing her back as the two minion-level Mirror Monsters moved in to attack both Riders.

"Man even in _this_ world, my bad reputation precedes me," Decade commented, slashing at the Mirror Monster that attacked him.

"I don't have time for you!" Siren shouted at the Mirror Monster she was fighting. She jabbed it several times then followed through with a powerful kick, sending it back through the glass doors in front of them into Ventara. Decade also sent his opponent through to Ventara and followed it in there. Siren was close behind. The Mirror Monsters landed hard on the ground when they arrived but didn't get a chance to do much as Decade came through next, running at them while inserting a card into his DecaDriver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!" **Decade's sword glowed with magenta energy as he ran and slashed at both Mirror Monsters as he passed by them, he spun around and saw them explode in small fireballs. Siren came through next, her weapon still pointed at Decade, "I don't suppose you'd rather talk this out over coffee?" he asked, lowering his weapon a bit, "I really don't want to fight a cute girl like you."

"Don't think that flattery will change my mind. I know your true nature! You're the Devil himself!" Siren came at Decade again and he was surprised at how effective her fencing style was. He was actually having a difficult time parrying her powerful thrusts with his own sword and she didn't leave any openings for a counterattack. Decade managed to get one good slash out to make Siren back off, but he did the same. "You're pretty good. I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch," Decade said, drawing a new card from his RideBooker, "I think this one won't be too hard on you." He then placed the card in his DecaDriver, "Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O!" **Decade's form changed to the red and white form of Den-O with the tune of cheerful sounding electronic music in the background followed by the sound of a train whistle and he smiled under his helmet, "Ore Sanjou…now I know why he likes saying that so much."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Siren demanded. She moved in to attack again, but Decade-Den-O blocked with Den-O's sword in his left hand and slashed back at her with his own sword. Then he moved back some more.

"Let's have some fun. A swan for a swan," Decade-Den-O smirked and used another card as Siren was getting closer.

"**FORM RIDE: DEN-O WING!"** Siren was distracted by a cloud of feathers surrounding Decade-Den-O as he changed again, the Den-O armor becoming white and gold with eyes that resembled swan's wings, beautiful harp music filled the air followed by a swan's squawk as the transformation took place. "Advent. To the top." Decade-Den-O-Wing said, putting his hands behind his back.

"I never thought the Destroyer of Worlds would be _this_ strange," Siren muttered as she quickly moved to renew her attack, however with each thrust, Decade-Den-O-Wing easily dodged by leaning the upper half of his body in the opposite direction and slowly moving backwards, also occasionally performing a spinning dodge.

"Look at what a nice guy I am. I'm not even using my hands," Decade-Den-O-Wing smirked under his helmet as he continued to dodge Siren's attacks which were getting faster, but then she drew a card from her Advent Deck and inserted it into the visor on her rapier.

"Maybe this will teach you not to mock me," Siren said as she activated the card.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_ Suddenly Siren's rapier was replaced by a double-bladed golden staff and she spun it around and started slashing at Decade-Den-O-Wing who was still trying his dodging maneuvers, however this time when he dodged in one direction, Siren was quick to use the other side of her weapon to hit her opponent in his upper thigh, then she spun around again and connected with Decade-Den-O-Wing's upper arm and followed with a powerful kick to his gut, "Sure you want to keep up the no-hands thing?" Siren said, "I'd be a little disappointed if I beat you this easily."

"Disappoint a lady? There's no way I'd allow myself to do that," Decade-Den-O-Wing said. When Siren came at him again, this time, her attack was deflected by a quick move of a small axe in his left hand and he slashed across her side with a boomerang in his right. Siren spun her weapon backwards to attempt to catch Decade-Den-O-Wing by surprise, but he blocked with the axe and with some quick wrist action forced Siren to raise her weapon up leaving her open for his boomerang to hit her other side. Siren however pushed her opponent back with a kick and then moved her weapon in an upward arc, successfully tripping him and she pointed the blade of one side of her weapon at his neck.

"Now it's finished!" she declared and raised her weapon slightly before thrusting downwards. Decade-Den-O-Wing quickly rolled to the side dodging the finishing blow and then kicked upwards, forcing her to drop her weapon as he sprang back to his feet.

"I've enjoyed our little dance, but my friends are waiting on me," Decade-Den-O-Wing said and moved in to slash at Siren with both of his weapons and followed through with a kick to her side to get her as far from her weapon as possible.

"You don't think I'll just let you go do you?" Siren asked.

"I guess that's too much to hope for, but I honestly don't want to hurt you. Guess there's only one way for this to end," Decade-Den-O-Wing drew one more card and activated it.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DEN-O!" **he threw his boomerang which was charged with blue energy but Siren moved to the right to dodge it, however Decade-Den-O-Wing also threw his axe which was charged with yellow energy and it connected with the left side of Siren's belt paralyzing her for a moment as the boomerang came back and hit the right side of it, the effect of both attacks knocked the belt off of her and she de-henshined and fell to the ground unconscious, her Advent Deck laying in front of her. Decade-Den-O-Wing also de-henshined and approached his fallen opponent, "I guess I can't just leave you like this," he commented. Tsukasa took Kase's Advent Deck and put it back in her jacket pocket, then carried her bridal style out of Ventara and back to Earth, "I hope you'll appreciate this," he said helping to get her on the back of his bike and he started it up and rode off towards Hikari Studio. After a few minutes he arrived there safely and carried Kase inside.

[Tsukasa-kun, there you are,] Jii-san greeted, [Something's happened with Kaitou-san.]

[That fool, what did he do now?] Tsukasa asked.

[He picked a fight with one of the Kamen Riders of this world. I don't know what happened, they both disappeared into a window and I haven't seen them since. Oh where's Natsumi-chan and Yuusuke-kun? And who's this girl you've brought with you?]

[I don't know right now. I have to go look for them. Jii-san, could you look after her for me. I have a bad feeling something's happened to the others.]

[Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Just make sure my granddaughter and Yuusuke-kun are okay.] Jii-san nodded and Tsukasa ran out as quickly as possible to try to find his friends.

**XXX**

Somewhere in a dark fortress in Ventara, Albert was pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down even a little so he could focus, "Danny, I promise you. Dragon Knight and his new best friend will pay," he muttered. Just as he said that, James and Xaviax approached him.

"Albert…Albert, I'm truly sorry for your loss," Xaviax said to his Rider, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "I know what it feels like, I lost a whole world. The rage you feel is completely justified. But Dragon Knight is my ace in the hole and I can't let you Vent him. Not until I'm done with Wing Knight."

"Screw what you want with Dragon Knight! He Vented my brother. I'll never forgive him. Never!"

"Albert. You gave me your word and already accepted my money. You and your brother are honorable men. That means you keep your word."

"That may be true, but the honor of my family comes first. I don't care about the damn money anymore! Take it back if you want."

"Take. Back. The. Money?" Xaviax said with strong emphasis, "Take back the money?!" he repeated sounding angrier. James backed off, looking a little frightened of his general. Xaviax raised his hand and all of a sudden Albert was gasping for breath, then Xaviax transformed into his true form, a metallic colored alien and he raised his arm higher, suspending the helpless Albert in midair with his telekinesis, "Listen well because I'll only say this once: I _own_ you! So either you obey me, or you join your brother in the Void! Those are your only options!"

"I highly suggest you release him. You're going to need all the help you can get," a mysterious voice said out of the darkness. Xaviax immediately dropped Albert to the ground and looked to the side and saw a man wearing a brown jacket, glasses, and a brown hat smirking at him, "Good job finding this place for me, Kivaara," he said smiling and holding out his finger where the tiny white bat approached.

"You're too good to me Narutaki. Bite," she said cutely as she took her reward, sucking a small amount of blood from Narutaki's outstretched finger. James helped Albert to his feet as Xaviax moved closer to Narutaki.

"Just who the hell are you and how did you get here?" Xaviax demanded, stretching out his hand, but mysteriously a translucent rippling wall of energy appeared between the two villains and Xaviax's telekinesis was ineffective.

"Just someone offering some friendly assistance. You don't know what you're truly up against now. There are Riders in your world that you know nothing about and they will destroy you and your well laid plans," Narutaki smiled, full of confidence.

"It's true general," James said, "There was a new Rider who helped Dragon Knight fight us off. He didn't have an Advent Deck, but he could create powerful weapons out of objects he touched."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Xaviax turned to his right hand man raising his hand against him.

"I wanted to wait until Albert was calm enough so we could report properly," James said quickly in desperation.

"Ah Kamen Rider Kuuga," Narutaki interrupted, "He's not the one you should worry about. He's just the traveling companion to the real threat. The Destroyer of Worlds. Decade."

"Destroyer of Worlds huh? He sounds like he'd make a great ally actually," Xaviax commented.

"You're dead wrong," Narutaki continued, "Your plans are the _conquest_ of Earth so you can force its inhabitants to rebuild your own homeworld, not the _destruction _of Earth correct? Decade will destroy _all _worlds: Earth, Ventara, even your own homeworld. He's a greater threat to you than Wing Knight ever could be. I don't doubt that he will soon ally himself with your enemies who will be misguided to think he's a force for good and then you will fall…unless you are willing to accept my aid."

"So why help me? You have all this information, why not warn Wing Knight or Dragon Knight?" Xaviax asked.

"Because I don't believe they have what it takes to defeat Decade. Decade is so terrible a threat, I really don't care who helps me destroy him, good or evil, as long as they can do the job. I've already sent someone powerful after him but I'm not sure they can do it. You are much more powerful and have more resources at your disposal. That is why I am asking for your assistance, but I'm willing to assist you in your own goals in return."

"What kind of assistance?" Xaviax asked.

"I have to set a few things in motion first, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the results. Look forward to it!" Narutaki smiled and the wall moved quickly to engulf him and it was gone.

"What do you think general? Do we trust this guy?" James asked Xaviax who reverted to his human form.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I never do. He's always so vague," another stranger said from around the pillar in the center of the room. It was Kaitou and he was playfully twirling the DiEndDriver in his hand, "Me on the other hand, I can make a clear deal and stick with it."

"And what exactly will _you_ offer?" Xaviax asked.

"This is getting ridiculous," James said and nodded to Albert and they both started to rush towards Kaitou, but he simply smirked arrogantly and suddenly two other Kamen Riders jumped from their hiding places. Kamen Rider Kaixa who held his BlayGun's charged blade at Albert's neck; and Kamen Rider Chalice who held the blades on the side of his Chalice Arrow at James's neck, both of Xaviax's Riders stood very still and were very nervous.

"Does that answer your question?" Kaitou continued to smile, "And they are just the tip of the iceberg. I have an army of Riders at my disposal and I'm willing to use them to help you defeat Wing Knight once and for all."

"Very impressive. And what exactly do you want in exchange for this generous offer?" Xaviax said.

"It's something so simple and small you won't miss it. An Advent Card. Just one," Kaitou said.

"Just one? You don't want a whole deck?" Xaviax asked in surprise.

"Well this card is very special you see," Kaitou moved closer to Xaviax to where Albert and James couldn't hear what Kaitou wanted.

"That's the one you want? Nothing else?" Xaviax asked and Kaitou nodded, "Very well, I'll agree to that. But I need to know the name of the man I'm making a deal with."

"Kaitou Daiki. Kamen Rider DiEnd. You'll have to excuse me, I'm not one to usually stick around and wait for orders, but I will bring you Wing Knight's head, that's a promise." Kaitou moved away from Xaviax and walked through the portal from Ventara to Earth and the two Riders he summoned disappeared.

"Well now, things are getting interesting," Xaviax commented.

(A/N: Well I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please leave me your comments to let me know what you thought. Next chapter, Tsukasa joins everyone at the hospital where he finally meets Kit and Len. Kase wakes up at Hikari Studio where Jii-san tries to tell her Decade's true intentions. Will this allow for everyone to unite together when the enemy makes its next move?)


	6. Setting the Record Straight

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 6—Setting the Record Straight**

(A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this fic. This past holiday season was particularly rough on me and my g/f so fanfic writing temporarily had to take a back seat while we dealt with RL stuff. I made updating more often a New Year's resolution…starting today ;) I hope that I can keep that promise and that this chapter will be worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

[Brackets] = characters speaking in Japanese

"Quotation Marks" = characters speaking in English

Kit, Len, and Yuusuke had just arrived at the hospital where their loved ones were waiting for them. After parking their bikes, the three Riders rushed in and the receptionist, recognizing Kit from earlier visits, immediately let him and his friends in, saying his father was in his usual room. Thanking her, they arrived and saw Kit's father, Frank, lying in bed still appearing unaware of his surroundings. At his side they saw Maya and Natsumi, the latter of which had her upper arm bandaged and looked extremely worried.

"How is he?" Kit asked when he entered. This got Maya and Natsumi's attention and they smiled at seeing their friends safe, but Maya looked down immediately afterwards.

"No change," Maya said sadly, "We said we found him in the streets about to be attacked by a gang and that Natsumi got hurt before they changed their minds and left. That's close enough to the truth without giving away too much I think."

"Natsumi-chan are you okay?" Yuusuke asked looking at his friend's injury.

"I will be. The doctor said the cut wasn't too deep thankfully, but I'll be sore for a while and have to keep the bandages on," Natsumi replied, "I'm starting to really worry about Tsukasa-kun though. He should've found us by now."

"I'm sure he's fine," Yuusuke smiled, "He can take care of himself. It's just there's no way that he can know where we are."

"So I assume the battle went well?" Maya asked.

Kit looked down sadly, "I vented Axe if you can call that a victory. Yuusuke and I drove away the other two without getting too hurt."

"I'm sorry Kit. I know that had to be hard…" Maya replied, not knowing what else to say, she looked up at Len who put a hand on Kit's shoulder

"I'm sorry that you had to do it Kit," Len said kindly but firmly, "I never wanted that kind of burden to be put on you, but you're going to have to find a way to move on past this. The war isn't over. We still have two enemy Riders and Xaviax to deal with, not to mention the other mysterious Rider your friend mentioned."

"Mysterious Rider?" Natsumi replied defensively, "Who are you and what do you mean 'deal with' the mysterious Rider?"

"My name is Len and I mean I have to be ready if that DiEnd guy attacks me again," Len replied just as defensively.

"Easy Natsumi," Yuusuke said, "He's a friend of Kit-kun and is a Kamen Rider. We can trust him I think."

"Oh sorry. I thought he was talking about Tsukasa-kun," Natsumi replied.

"Who's Tsukasa-kun?" Len asked.

"He's our other friend," Yuusuke explained, "Kamen Rider Decade."

"Yuusuke-kun!" Natsumi shouted at him and pressed her thumb into the poor kid's neck causing him to laugh uncontrollably, "You should know better than to just say it like that. You know what people think of him!"

"Ha Ha ha ha! Natsumi-chan! I was just being honest! Ha ha ha! I don't think he'd hurt Tsukasa-kun! Ha ha ha!"

"That DiEnd guy mentioned someone called Decade. He called him The Destroyer of Worlds…" Len said looking back at his new strange companions.

"That's what some people think of him…ha ha…" Yuusuke replied, starting to get his composure back, "But we've been traveling with him from world to world for a while now and he hasn't destroyed anything."

"In fact, he's helped the Riders of the different worlds protect those they need to protect. So if you have a problem with him, you have to deal with this!" Natsumi replied sticking her thumb out.

"No…no problem at all…I wasn't about to trust what DiEnd said to me anyways," Len replied backing off from Natsumi a bit, "Is she always this scary?" he asked Yuusuke who nodded quickly before Natsumi glared at him.

"So wait a second…you said you traveled through different worlds and met different Kamen Riders?" Maya asked, her curiosity piqued, "You've _got_ to tell us about your journey!"

"That's right Yuusuke," Kit chimed in, "You promised to explain everything to us once we were safe and I think we are for the moment."

"At least until Xaviax makes his next move," Len nodded in agreement, "We have time."

"Well Natsumi-chan's known Tsukasa-kun longer than I have, maybe she should start," Yuusuke suggested.

"All right," Natsumi said, "Kadoya Tsukasa had been living and working with my grandfather and I for some time and our lives were normal for the most part until one day monsters started to destroy everything around us…" For the next two hours, Len, Kit, and Maya were entranced by the story Yuusuke and Natsumi's journey with Tsukasa and by the end of it, they were looking forward to meeting with him.

XXX

Kase woke up with a start in unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying on a couch and saw a bowl of warm water with a towel on a chair next to her. She felt her forehead and it was damp. _"Obviously someone's treated my injury, but who and how long have I been out?" _Kase thought to herself as she sat up rapidly; then winced in pain, grabbing her forehead. She stayed on the couch and heard someone was coming. She checked her pockets and found remarkably that her Advent Deck was there safely.

[Oh good, you're awake,] an elderly voice called out. He peeked into the room, [You've been unconscious for an hour and a half.] The old man smiled and walked in, carrying a tray with a glass of water and a steaming cup of coffee, [Something for you to drink, whichever you feel you can handle,] he offered. Kase looked at him wide-eyed, surprised at the sound of another language, but even more surprising was that she understood it as if it was her native tongue.

[Umm…thank you…] Kase replied, [What the…I'm speaking your language!]

[Yes you are and quite well I might add,] Jii-san replied, [The only explanation I can offer is that this house is…special. It may seem strange to you, but I assure you you're safe here. You can call me Jii-san if you like.]

[Okay…Jii-san…I'm Kase. Are we in Ventara?] Kase asked.

[Ventara? No. I don't know where that is,] Jii-san shook his head.

[Earth?] Kase tried again.

[Of course we're on Earth…but which version of it is the real question…] Jii-san replied staring out into space.

[Which version…never mind explain that later. How'd I get here? One moment I'm fighting…Decade…] Kase hesitated to see if the name meant anything to the old man and he nodded for her to continue, [I almost had him, but he had a sneaky counterattack and I was hit hard and now I'm here…I thought I was a dead woman when I felt his attack hit. I guess I got lucky.]

[It was Tsukasa-kun…Decade…who brought you here to be treated. He was worried about you after your battle and asked me to take care of you,] Jii-san replied, [Whatever you've been told about him, I assure you, he isn't he villain you think he is.]

[It could be a trick,] Kase replied, [There's no reason to trust him.]

[Is there a reason to trust the person you heard about Decade from?] Jii-san countered.

Kase looked back at Jii-san in surprise. She took the cup of water and started to sip and think back to when she was preparing to go to Earth to try to find Len and start a new campaign against Xaviax…

XXX

_Kase checked her pockets one more time to make sure she had what she needed. Her Advent Deck was safe as were the secret weapons needed to defeat Xaviax once and for all…if she managed to find Len alive and well that is. The female Rider mounted her motorcycle and was about to take off to the nearest reflective surface when suddenly a translucent rippling wall appeared between her and her goal. A strange man with glasses wearing a brown coat and hat was smiling mysteriously at her._

"_Who are you? Where did you come from? If you're with Xaviax …" Kase made a motion to her Advent Deck but the man smiled and the translucent wall engulfed her, depositing her in a barren wasteland and she saw the fallen bodies of all 12 Ventaran Riders._

"_What is this?" Kase demanded glaring at the stranger._

"_Call me Narutaki…and this," he gestured all around him, "Is the future of your world and all of other worlds if you aren't successful in stopping him."_

"_Don't worry I plan on stopping Xaviax. I know what he's capable of," Kase continued to glare at Narutaki._

"_Not Xaviax. He's nothing compared to the __real__ enemy. The Destroyer of Worlds: Decade. Earth, Ventara, __all__ worlds will fall to him if he's allowed to do as he pleases. You are the strongest Kamen Rider from your world. It's up to you to prevent this prophecy from coming to pass. Go to Earth like you planned and start on your mission. Just remember to keep an eye and ear out for Decade. When you find him, make defeating him your highest priority. He will prove to be a much deadlier enemy than Xaviax. He is like the Devil himself. If you need some added incentive, if you defeat him, you will definitely be strong enough to defeat Xaviax…" then Narutaki smiled again and the translucent wall rippled back and surrounded Kase once again, returning her to where she was…_

XXX

[No…looking back there was no reason to really trust him. When he showed me that horror though…I just felt like he was telling the truth…] Kase said.

[I see…] Jii-san nodded, taking his coffee and started to drink, [Don't worry Kase-chan. You aren't the first person to be tricked by this man. Wherever Decade goes, Narutaki arrives sooner to try and turn that world's Riders against him. I wonder if getting them to trust him isn't some kind of special ability…anyways, as someone who's known Tsukasa-kun for quite some time, I assure you he hasn't destroyed anything. He's really a kind man who has a hard destiny forced on him: to travel to different worlds in order to save the one we call home. But he hardly complains and just does the best he can. He's made friends with most of the Riders he's met, even those who think he's an enemy initially. He actually helps those Riders _save_ their world rather than destroys them. I'm sure that's why he's here; to help you in your battle against this Xaviax. Just give him a chance. After all, _you_ attacked _him_ and he still felt responsible for your safety. And this is after he's lost track of his friends that he's really worried about. He dropped looking for them long enough to make sure you were safe.]

[I see…] Kase replied, [I think I'll give him a chance to prove himself then, next time I see him, but I'm looking for a friend too. I've got to find him.]

[Is your friend another Rider?] Jii-san asked with concern.

[Yes. His name is Len. Kamen Rider Wing Knight. He looks kind of like a bat in his armor…] Kase saw the worried expression on Jii-san's face.

[He was here, but he's gone now. Another…acquaintance of ours wanted to pick a fight with him, over what he didn't make it clear, but with him you can never tell what kind of trouble there will be. They both disappeared through a window.]

[Then they're in Ventara. I've got to go…] Kase replied but suddenly had a look of intense concentration on her face, [Someone's in danger. I can sense it. No question about it, I've _definitely_ got to go. Thank you for taking care of me, Jii-san. Now I've got to take care of someone else.] She got up and headed for the exit.

[Good luck then Kase-chan…and be careful,] Jii-san waved at her.

XXX

"Wow that was a great story," Kit grinned when Yuusuke and Natsumi were finished.

"It's not just a story you know," Natsumi said, "It's really happening to us and it's not at all great. It's just one hardship after another and it doesn't seem to be any closer to an end despite what we were told," she huffed.

"It's not all that bad," Yuusuke countered, "I think that despite our hardships, we can also find good things along our journey. We've made lots of friends and helped save _nine_ worlds so far. That in my opinion is great. You just need to see the bright side of things."

"So what do we do now?" Maya asked, but then Kit sensed someone in danger elsewhere in the city.

"Len?"

"I felt it too Kit," Len replied, "I'm going."

"I'll go too," Kit replied.

"Go where?" Yuusuke asked.

"I guess since you're from a different world, the Riders' abilities work differently. We can sense when the enemy is attacking and that's happening now," Len explained.

"Wait a second. This could be a trap! We just got your father back Kit. They could be using this attack as a distraction so they can try to grab him again," Maya said with concern.

"Damn…" Kit said in frustration, but then felt a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'll fight in your place," Yuusuke said, smiling, "You can stay here and protect your father."

"Are you sure?" Kit asked.

"If it's just Strike and Spear, I think Len-kun and I can handle them alone," Yuusuke replied, "Besides I'm sure there's a lot you need to tell your father. Even if he doesn't look like it, I'm sure he'll be able to hear you."

"Okay then. Thanks man. I owe you big for this," Kit grinned, a tear coming to his eye.

"You don't owe me. This is what being a Rider is about to me: protecting everyone's smiles," Yuusuke smiled back, "Besides we're friends now."

"Yuusuke, we better hurry up," Len said urgently and Yuusuke nodded, the two Riders looked for the nearest window and disappeared through it. Little did anyone know, in another nearby window, Kaitou was observing this and smiled to himself. His target was on the move…

(A/N: I'm sorry there wasn't any action in this chapter and for not getting to Tsukasa in this one like I initially planned, but I hoped that developing the interactions between the other characters from both series would make this story better in the long run. Oh and I know there's 13 Ventaran Riders [or 14 if you count the Advent Master] by the end of the series, but at this point in time in the series there are only 12 so that's what I'm going with. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought of this one. Next chapter, the action picks up again as Len and Yuusuke go into battle together, the former unaware he's being stalked, plus Kase will go on her own, but what other kinds of enemies await them? Also Tsukasa receives unexpected help in locating his friends finally, but will he make it in time to help them?)


	7. Reunited

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 7—Reunited**

(A/N: Well getting to this update took longer than I expected I'll admit, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far. I'm still overwhelmed by the positive response this story has gotten. I hope this chapter does just as well.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

_**Bold & Italics First-Letter Caps**_ = Advent Decks

Tsukasa continued down the road, hoping to find some sign of his friends as they weren't at the Hikari Photo Studio. He was worried that being attacked so often would make it impossible for him to find Yuusuke and Natsumi. Then Tsukasa saw a familiar face finally, but one he hasn't seen since coming to this world.

"Yo Tsukasa," Kaitou called out to him from a street corner. Tsukasa pulled his bike over to the curb and dismounted before approaching his rival.

"Kaitou what are you doing here?" Tsukasa demanded.

"I would think you would know by now," Kaitou replied, "Seeking this world's treasure of course. But it seems to me that you've lost your own treasure."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well I noticed your friends aren't with you. Would you like to know where they are?" Kaitou asked.

"You know what happened to them? Tell me where they are," Tsukasa demanded.

"Hmm…I'll have to think about that. The idea of you wandering around aimlessly while searching is a little amusing to me, but on the other hand, if you waste too much time, it will be too late for them," Kaitou smirked arrogantly.

"They're in danger aren't they," Tsukasa replied as more of a statement than a question.

"They have already met up with the Riders of this world, both good and evil ones and as a result Natsumi was injured and Yuusuke is putting himself in harm's way for one of the Riders. The enemies here are powerful though, I don't know if he can handle it," Kaitou informed him.

"Will you tell me where they are?" Tsukasa asked.

"Natsumi is in the hospital for her injuries. Yuusuke is out fighting who knows where and against who knows what."

"You could have followed him to help!" Tsukasa pointed out.

"But how does that help me? Having you chase after your friends keeps you out of my way after all. You better hurry up, there's no telling what's been going on since I last observed them," Kaitou smirked, "Either that or you can stay here and try to get in my way, but of course that will only waste both our time."

"Damn you Kaitou," Tsukasa almost growled.

"The hospital is that-a-way," Kaitou gestured down a turn in the road, "Keep going and you won't miss it." With that Tsukasa quickly got back on the Machine Decader and took off towards where he hoped his friends were…if Kaitou's word could have been trusted that is.

XXX

Len and Yuusuke were walking through Ventara, looking for signs of Xaviax's forces.

"What exactly is Xaviax's goal anyways?" Yuusuke asked.

"He wants to abduct everyone on Earth to use them as slave labor to rebuild his own destroyed homeworld," Len explained, "The reason why Ventara is empty of life is because he already captured everyone here, but even that isn't enough. I'm the only survivor from here and I'm fighting hard to make sure Earth doesn't end up like this. What's worse is that he's managed to deceive people from Earth into working for him as his Riders. I'm just glad he didn't get Kit to join him."

"Well even though I haven't known him that long, I don't believe Kit is the kind of guy to betray his friends," Yuusuke replied, "As for Xaviax, even though I'm not from this world either, I won't let him do as he pleases. I can sympathize with the fact he lost his world, but that doesn't give him the right to use other people as he wants. As long as I'm here, I'll help you fight against him."

"Thank you Yuusuke, I'll take all the help I can get at this point, even if it's only temporary," Len said.

"Should we have seen the enemy by now?" Yuusuke asked.

"This is where I sensed them," Len confirmed

"You sensed correctly." the two heroic Riders turned and saw that Strike and Spear emerged through some nearby windows on the sides of buildings and were heading towards them.

"What? The schoolboy isn't here?" Spear demanded.

"Sorry he's a little busy right now," Yuusuke replied, "Whatever problems you have with him, you can take up with me!"

"Fine by me! I want a piece of you anyways!" Spear replied.

"Wait. You can at least give them a chance to put their armor on," Strike put a restraining hand on his comrade.

"Fine. We don't want this to be _too _easy after all," Spear reluctantly agreed.

Len thrust out his Advent Deck and Yuusuke cupped his hands in front of his waist, causing their belts to appear around their waists.

"Kamen Rider!"

"Henshin!"

Len inserted his Advent Deck into his belt and a bright sphere of dark blue energy surrounded him as twin concentric energy rings circled it, completing his transformation. Yuusuke put his right hand on top of the buckle of his belt and his left arm was outstretched, then he pressed the top of his belt buckle with his left hand and the central gem glowed and a pulsing sound emitted from it as his transformation completed.

"Impressive," Wing Knight nodded at his new partner.

"You as well," Kuuga replied, "They're coming!" Spear rushed at Kuuga who got into a defensive pose. Wing Knight moved to assist him, but Strike activated one of his cards.

"_**Attack Vent!"**_ Strike's Venosnaker slithered between Wing Knight and Kuuga before spraying the Ventaran with venom, driving him back.

"Now now Wing Knight, I can't let you take my friend's fun away," Strike mocked, "He has a lot of anger issues to work out. And better that guy be on the receiving end than Dragon Knight, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wonder…who would mourn you once you're Vented?" Wing Knight countered, drawing his sword.

"That's the beauty of being me; I don't have anyone so I've got nothing to lose!" Strike replied moving towards Wing Knight and swinging his staff which Wing Knight blocked, but then Strike took him by surprise with a leg sweep, forcing him to the ground. Strike stabbed at Wing Knight with the sharp end of his staff, but Wing Knight rolled away and kicked upwards, knocking Strike's staff out of his hand. The evil Rider made a rush towards his weapon and Wing Knight was able to get to his feet and recover his own. Strike then leapt into a nearby window and Wing Knight followed him leaving Kuuga alone to fight Spear.

"I'm going to make you pay for what happened to my brother!" Spear announced, rushing at Kuuga and throwing a strong punch which the heroic Rider blocked with his hand, but Spear viciously used his other fist punched Kuuga in the side. When Kuuga tried to pull back, Spear grabbed the hand that held him originally and held tightly around the wrist while he punched Kuuga repeatedly in the side with his other hand making him grunt in pain, "What's wrong huh?! Feeling helpless, desperate is that it?!" Spear raged at him, then he punched Kuuga in the gut and flipped him over his head and he landed hard on the concrete. Kuuga barely rolled out of the way as Spear tried to stomp on his head. Spear kept on the offensive though, moving with Kuuga and trying over and over to stomp on him, not giving him a chance to get back on his feet, "It's fun hitting a guy when he's down isn't it!? Are you enjoying this now punk!?" Kuuga changed tactics and when Spear tried to stomp on him, Kuuga grabbed his foot and pushed him with all his might, forcing the evil Rider to the ground while Kuuga got back up.

"Your brother betrayed everyone in your world by joining Xaviax and you have done the same. He paid the price for his evil acts and I'm sure you will too. It's too bad a Rider as strong as you is on the wrong side."

"I'm always on _my family's_ side. I didn't do this to help Xaviax or to hurt the world; I did it for myself and my brother. Xaviax paid us well but the money doesn't matter anymore. Now all I want is your head and the schoolboy's on silver platters!" He and Kuuga rushed towards each other and traded kicks and punches, neither one seeming to gain any ground for a while, but Spear was hell bent to take Kuuga's life and renewed his attack like a berserker, delivering a powerful kick to Kuuga's chest, causing him to stagger back but Spear was fast and vicious, punching Kuuga hard in the head over and over before ending the assault in a strong roundhouse to Kuuga's side, "Not so powerful in your unarmed form are you," Spear mocked, "Don't think I'll be stupid enough to give you a chance to get a weapon either," he inserted a card into his Visor, "It'll be over for you soon, but not before I'm satisfied!"

"_**Final Vent!" **_Suddenly Spear's small army of gazelle Mirror Monsters appeared and all rushed at Kuuga who was struggling to even assume a defensive posture.

XXX

Strike and Wing Knight were rushing in and out of a series of windows and other reflective surfaces in between two buildings and the rush of traffic below, each trading blows from their weapons when their paths crossed. This jumping in and out of Ventara constantly gave both Riders a speed boost when they clashed for fractions of a second as they continued their battle. Sparks flew in midair as Strike's staff and Wing Knight's sword made contact over and over again. Strike then came out of a high story building down towards where Wing Knight was emerging next, the sunroof window of a fast moving van, but Wing Knight used the momentum of his starting point to increase his boost even further and managed to meet Strike in midair and grab the evil Rider so they'd enter back into Ventara at the same point. Wing Knight then tossed Strike to the ground and took a moment to draw a card and catch his breath.

"That was fun, but I don't like the idea of leaving Yuusuke alone against Spear when he's gone psycho," Wing Knight said while inserting his card into the Visor on his sword.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_ Darkwing flew overhead and released Wing Knight's lance-like weapon and the Rider charged towards Strike who just managed to get back on his feet only to get sent flying in the air further away from his opponent.

"So that's how you want to play it," Strike replied inserting his own card into the Visor in the top of his staff.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_ Strike's long spiral-shaped sword replaced his staff and he moved towards Wing Knight, then the two Riders glared at each other while running sideways before moving towards each other, their weapons connected and both Riders moved in close and pushed against the other's weapon with all their strength, then their weapons slid against each other as Wing Knight and Strike spun in opposite directions and came back around, slashing at each other, causing sparks to fly as they fell away from each other.

"It doesn't look like you'll be getting back to your new friend anytime soon," Strike mocked while catching his breath.

"That's okay, now that I think about it, I'm sure he can handle himself. Which means I have all the time I need to Vent you," Wing Knight countered. As the two enemies rose to attack each other again, Wing Knight was suddenly attacked from the side by blue energy bullets causing sparks to fly everywhere and the heroic Rider to groan in pain.

"What the?" Strike looked at where the attack came from.

"You two were very flashy earlier. Thanks for making it easy to find you," DiEnd nodded towards the two Riders, pointing his DiEnd Driver towards Wing Knight.

"You again? What do you want this time? You said I didn't have what you need!" Wing Knight demanded.

"Actually, in a way, you do now. You see Xaviax has the real treasure I'm after and we decided that my defeating you would be a fair trade for him to part with it. If you stand still, I promise the pain will only last a minute," DiEnd explained calmly, pointing his weapon at Wing Knight.

"Xaviax is pure evil. Helping him isn't worth _any_ treasure," Wing Knight countered, "and he'll never live up to his end of your bargain. He'll use you and betray you like he did so many others. You can help me instead. Two of your friends already are. Join us."

"You must be mistaking me for some kind of hero. I'm just a treasure hunter and you're even more mistaken assuming those fools are my friends. As for Xaviax, you don't need to worry; I have a contingency plan in case he does try to go back on his word. So I'll defeat you, collect my reward, and be on my way. Your new friends can stay and help fight to protect this world in your place; I don't care one way or the other. It's not my world after all," DiEnd replied.

"You…you're that Kaitou Daiki guy from before," Strike concluded.

"Yep. Now stay out of my way. I'm sure Xaviax wouldn't want his favorite Rider getting hurt," DiEnd said, drawing a card.

"Not this time," Wing Knight said, activating a card he quickly inserted while they were talking.

"_**Attack Vent!"**_Darkwing descended from overhead and charged at both enemy Riders, knocking them to the ground. Then Wing Knight rushed at DiEnd, slashing at him with his sword as he tried to get back on his feet. Wing Knight followed through with a series of more sword slashes, causing sparks to fly as DiEnd's armor struggled to protect him. However Strike was now ready to renew his offensive and jabbed at Wing Knight's side with his own sword, forcing the Rider to move sideways giving DiEnd an opening to shoot at his chest.

"You're going to need help to take him down," Strike told DiEnd.

"Fine, but I get the finishing blow. Now let's see how he deals with this!" DiEnd replied inserting and activating one of his cards.

"**KAMEN RIDE: KNIGHT!" **Suddenly, Wing Knight was surrounded by red, blue, and green blurs that converged and formed his equivalent from Ryuki World.

"Not good!" Wing Knight brought up his sword defensively as Knight drew his own sword and rushed towards him.

XXX

At the hospital, Kit was sitting at the side of his father, grabbing his hand. Natsumi looked on at them in worry.

"Natsumi, maybe we should give Kit a moment alone," Maya suggested, putting a hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"I guess you're right…" Natsumi replied looking a little worried.

"Natsumikan!" Natsumi turned around and saw that Tsukasa was running towards her and was out of breath.

"Tsukasa-kun!" Natsumi said cheerfully, but then her grin turned into a scowl, "You're late! Do you have any idea what's been going on since we got separated!?"

"I heard from Kaitou that you got injured and Yuusuke is in some kind of danger," Tsukasa replied, "Other than that I have no idea." He looked over and saw Kit holding his father's hand but his hand was shaky.

"What's with him?" Tsukasa asked. Before Natsumi could reply Kit walked towards them.

"Yuusuke and Len started off fine, but now they're in serious trouble. As much as I want to stay here with Dad, they need my help," Kit said, "I can't ignore this any longer."

"I understand," Maya replied with a smile.

"You two can go together then," Natsumi pushed Tsukasa towards Kit, "You're both Riders. Go help them!"

"Guess there's no time for explanations huh?" Kit looked at Tsukasa.

"I got the gist of it. Our friends are in danger. That's all I need to know," Tsukasa pulled out his DecaDriver and Kit thrust out his Advent Deck and their belts appeared around their waists.

"Henshin!" **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"Kamen Rider!" As the symbols of the ten Heisei Riders appeared and converged around Tsukasa, a red sphere of energy with rings appeared around Kit and they each completed their transformation to Decade and Dragon Knight before jumping into the nearest mirror to enter Ventara.

XXX

Knight and Wing Knight were evenly matched in swordplay. Sparks were flying as their blades crashed against each other. They then both performed a spinning kick at each other, forcing each other back. Then they moved close together and traded blows so quickly, Strike lost track of who was who.

"Well this is fun, now I don't know which one to root for," he said.

"It doesn't matter, once they're worn out enough, I can take them both out," DiEnd replied. Then the two Riders noticed their quarry moving away from them.

"We can't afford to lose track of them," Strike said, running towards the battle, DiEnd right next to him. Knight and Wing Knight were now next to a window.

"You look like me, but let's see if you can follow me," Wing Knight said. Before he could get to the window though, it rippled on its own and another Rider showed up and took both opponents by surprise.

"I sensed some trouble here, thought I'd lend…a…hand…" Siren looked on at the two identical Riders before her, "Okay this just got complicated."

XXX

Gigazelle rushed at Kuuga with its head down and its horns dealt some serous damage to the heroic Rider who cried in pain as he was sent flying into the arms of two other gazelle Mirror Monsters who held him as Spear approached him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," Spear grinned wickedly under his helmet and then began to beat on the helpless Kuuga as the Mirror Monsters continued to hold him in place. Kuuga grunted with each blow and then Spear backed off to give him a strong kick to the gut. With that blow, Kuuga's armor changed color to white and the horns on his helmet shrunk changing him to his weakest form of all.

"Uhhh…no…not this…not now…" Kuuga-Growing muttered.

"Well, it looks like whatever _this_ color change means, it's not good for you," Spear commented, "Time for you go to hell!"

"Why don't you go first!"

Spear turned to see Dragon Knight and Decade approaching him, "Well the schoolboy finally joins us! And my shapeshifting friend is back. I guess neither of you learned from the last time we met not to underestimate me," he snapped his fingers and the Mirror Monsters dropped Kuuga-Growing on the ground and moved to be at their master's side.

"I defeated them once, I can do it again," Decade said.

"Leave Kuuga alone, it's me you want," Dragon Knight added.

"I want _both_ of you actually, but since you're the greater threat right now, I think I can give him a break until I deal with you." Then the Mirror Monsters rushed at Decade and Dragon Knight, but they both were ready and quickly activated their cards.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **Decade drew his RideBooker in gun form and it immediately generated several images that were copies of itself that all fired at once, hitting the monsters hard, stopping them in their tracks.

"_**Strike Vent!" **_Dragon Knight reached into the sky and a weapon resembling Dragredder's head appeared around his hand. Then Dragon Knight thrust the dragon's head forward and a stream of fire shot forth, engulfing all three Mirror Monsters, destroying them.

"You're next," Decade warned as Spear looked on in shock. Behind him Kuuga-Growing got back on his feet and his right foot was glowing with orange energy before he delivered a powerful kick to Spear's back, sending him sailing through the air.

"Told you," Decade smirked under his helmet as Spear struggled to get back on his feet. Seeing that the odds turned on him, he made a beeline to the nearest window and escaped.

"Let him go for now, Yuusuke's pretty hurt," Dragon Knight pointed towards Kuuga-Growing as he dehenshined.

"I hate…attacking from behind…but I…made…an exception…" Yuusuke grinned, his face bruised and lip bleeding as he fell to the ground unconscious.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me some reviews to let me know what you thought. Next chapter, Kase backs Len up and then both meet up with the others, but how will she react to Tsukasa now? Also Kit takes a chance to speak with his father and he sends him down an unexpected path, but what about poor Yuusuke?)


	8. Reunited Part 2

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 8—Reunited Part 2**

[A/N: It took forever and a day (okay technically half a year, but that's the longest I've ever gone without an update I think) since I updated this one. Life's just been extremely hectic lately and I apologize for the long wait. I hope to be able to continue this one and the other open fics I have on a regular basis and I hope this fic will still generate a lot of feedback.]

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

_**Bold & Italics First-Letter Caps**_ = Advent Decks

Knight and Wing Knight looked at the newcomer to the battle, then turned their attention towards each other again, trading blows evenly.

"Kase is that you?" Wing Knight asked as he parried one of Knight's strikes, the enemy Rider kicked him in the side and followed with a powerful slash, causing sparks to fly from his armor, but Wing Knight countered with an upwards slash to Knight's arm. They both spun around and when the sparks cleared, it was impossible to tell which was which.

"Yeah it's me," Siren replied, "But which one of you is you?" she asked drawing a card but holding off on activating it.

"I am!" both Riders replied.

"Correction, which one of you is Len?" Siren sighed.

"I am!" they both replied, "Stop that!" They shouted at each other before striking each other with their swords.

"Okay the real Len would know how we first started dating," Siren insisted.

"Dating?" Knight scratched his head, "I thought you liked Shinji…"

"Sorry I don't know any Shinji," Siren then activated her card, _**"Sword Vent!" **_suddenly her rapier was replaced by her double sided spear and she lunged at Knight while he was confused.

"Yeah that's my girl!" Wing Knight cheered her on as she jabbed Knight in his chest armor and followed by spinning her weapon, delivering several powerful slashes one after the other, then followed with one powerful thrust that sent the enemy Rider through the air.

"What's with the imposter anyways?" Siren asked.

"I'll explain later," Wing Knight said, activating his trump card, "right now we need to get rid of him and then Xaviax's Riders."

"_**Final Vent!"**_ Darkwing swooped down from the sky and attached himself to Wing Knight's back, becoming a cape, then Wing Knight jumped in the air where the cape wrapped around him and spun like a drill as he descended on his doppelganger destroying him in a fiery explosion.

"So where are these other Riders at?" Siren asked approaching Wing Knight.

"_**Attack Vent!" **_Suddenly, Venosnaker slithered at the two heroic Riders and swiped at them both with its tail.

"Right here," Strike announced.

"I see you managed to beat your playmate," DiEnd added, "but I bet he took a lot out of you."

"_**Attack Vent!" **_Blancwing came soaring from the sky and dive bombed Venosnaker as the two enemy Riders approached Siren and Wing Knight.

"Careful, the blue one can summon other Riders like we summon Advent Beasts," Wing Knight warned, "It's his gun."

"What?" Siren said shocked.

"Want me to demonstrate?" DiEnd offered. Just as he was about to insert another card, Siren rushed at him with her double-sided lance and knocked the card out of his hand taking DiEnd by surprise.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you call for more backup," Siren growled under her helmet.

"Well aren't you the feisty one," DiEnd smirked, then fired his DiEndDriver point blank, forcing her back in showers of sparks.

"Lucky shot," Siren muttered, getting her second wind. As DiEnd fired again, she cart wheeled out of the way then threw her spear at his hand, forcing him to drop his weapon. Siren then drew her rapier again and rushed at DiEnd to try to prevent him from retrieving it.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_Strike's spiral shaped sword appeared and then he charged Wing Knight who held his sword in a defensive posture. As the weapons contacted, Wing Knight was forced to take a few steps back.

"Seems that you really _are_ on your last leg Wing Knight," Strike grinned evilly under his helmet, "Just surrender and save the both of us a lot of trouble."

"Heh, there's nothing I like more than making trouble for one of Xaviax's Riders," Wing Knight countered. He pushed back and then spun around to slash Strike, but he parried the blow. Wing Knight stepped back a little to activate another card.

"_**Guard Vent!"**_ A strong and thick cape appeared on Wing Knight's back and he used his arm to help him raise it up to block Strike's next attack and then jabbed at Strike's side.

"That actually slightly stung," Strike mocked before kicking Wing Knight to the ground.

XXX

Siren was thrusting at DiEnd repeatedly with her rapier, forcing the rogue Rider to be on the defensive and dodging the entire time.

"Well, I think you might actually be better at this than Wing Knight," he said in surprise.

"If you underestimate me because I'm a woman, you won't last long!" Siren replied delivering a powerful kick to DiEnd's side after he dodged one of her thrusts, causing him to grunt and roll to the ground.

"On the other hand, if you think my weapon is all that makes me dangerous, then you also won't last long," DiEnd smirked under his helmet and sprang to his feet using his short bursts of speed to deliver strong punches on the heroic Rider. Siren was taken by surprise at his speed and staggered back. When she recovered, DiEnd had already recovered his gun.

"So you are dependent on that thing," Siren said.

"I just prefer using the quickest path to what I want," DiEnd countered, pulling out one last card…

XXX

"_This is bad, I hate to admit it, but fighting that doppelganger of me really _did _take a lot out of me," _Wing Knight thought to himself as he dodged a thrust from Strike's spiral sword that almost went straight through his head. The ground was cracked, showing how strong that blow would've been.

"Will you just lie down and die!" Strike said.

"No. I don't think I will," Wing Knight replied, quickly grabbing onto Strike's weapon just before it touched the visor of his helmet. The two Riders began to struggle for possession of the sword and Wing Knight let Strike's strength help him get back to his feet, but otherwise he refused to let go.

"Hey Strike, better get out of the way!" DiEnd called out as he inserted his card into the DiEndDriver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND" **Suddenly a blue vortex made of energy copies of the ten Heisei Rider cards spiraled around his gun and was converging to a powerful beam that was aimed at the two battling Riders.

"NOOOO!" Siren called out in worry of her lover and tackled DiEnd in the side causing the beam to completely miss its target, instead hitting the building next to them. The whole side of the building collapsed and Strike and Wing Knight quickly forgot about their battle and ran off in separate directions to avoid the rubble.

"My God, what have I done," Siren gasped as she watched the calamity unfold.

"You might've just done my job for me," DiEnd said, "Thanks," he twirled his gun before inserting one last card, "Time to go."

"**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!" **Siren didn't even bother turning around to see the rogue Rider vanish, instead running towards where she last saw Wing Knight.

"Len! LEN! Where are you?" Siren called out towards the rubble and dust cloud.

"Over here!" Wing Knight coughed out from the other side of the pile, "I'm fine, just a lot of dust on my armor…man that was lucky," he said. Siren rushed towards Wing Knight and saw that he was having trouble standing. She quickly helped support him.

"I'm so sorry," Siren said, "I just reacted when I saw that other Rider's final attack.

"Well if it did _that_ to the building, no telling what it would've done to me," Wing Knight replied, "And I'm okay, just need to rest a few minutes, so don't worry about it anymore."

"Well there's no sign of Strike either, so I think we can rest," Siren replied.

"Oh damn! I almost forgot about Yuusuke!" Wing Knight said.

"Who?"

"A friend, and I left him fighting Spear alone. We need to check on him," Wing Knight insisted, getting back on his feet.

"Okay, if you're sure you can run on your own, but the first sign of trouble, you're my priority, got it?" Siren said firmly.

"Agreed," Wing Knight nodded. The two of them rushed towards where Wing Knight last saw Kuuga fighting against Spear and when they arrived, they saw Decade and Dragon Knight supporting Yuusuke, whose face was bruised and lip was bleeding.

"Yuusuke!" Wing Knight called out in concern.

"You again!" Siren called out towards Decade, "And you're with one of Xaviax's Riders, I thought I had you figured wrong Decade, but it looks like my first impression was the right one. Put down Len's friend now!" she drew her rapier to reinforce her threat.

"Whoa easy Kase," Wing Knight put his arm on Siren's wrist to push her weapon down, "They're both on our side. I've been working with Dragon Knight for a while and if that's Decade, I've heard some good things about him from his friends. I trust them." He then dehenshined to prove his point and approached the two heroic Riders.

"How is he?" Len asked. Dragon Knight and Decade put Yuusuke down briefly to dehenshin and take a closer look at their friend's injuries.

"Not good, we're lucky we came when we did, Spear almost finished him," Tsukasa told him.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Kit insisted.

"They ask too many questions," Tsukasa countered, "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"His injuries look serious," Kase replied dehenshining, "I don't think your elderly friend can help with this. I agree with Dragon Knight, he needs medical attention."

Tsukasa sighed, clutching his fist, "I'm sorry Yuusuke, I wish I here sooner," he said pounding the ground.

"He's still alive," Kit moved to put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder, "The next step is to make sure he stays that way."

"You're right of course," Tsukasa replied, then turned to Len and Kase, "Will you help us."

"Of course," Len replied.

"Any friend of Len's is a friend of mine," Kase concluded. Together, the four Riders helped their unconscious comrade back through the nearest reflective surface and popped out just outside the hospital.

"All right, let's take him inside," Kit said. They managed to get Yuusuke admitted to the ER, saying he got sneak attacked by the same gang that attacked Frank Taylor earlier, wanting revenge for interfering with them last time. They accepted that cover story, telling them they should stay off the streets for a while if it was getting that dangerous. They also arranged to get Yuusuke to be in the room next to Frank's so they could visit both of them at once.

"Tsukasa-kun!" Natsumi called to him when they arrived, tears started to form in her eyes, "What happened to Yuusuke-kun! He's never been this badly hurt before. Why didn't you come to help sooner?" she slapped him hard, "You said it wouldn't take long when you left, and now you're late and Yuusuke-kun's hurt and we barely saved Kit-kun's father. This is the worst world yet!" Tsukasa just quietly took his friend into his arms and held her.

"I am so sorry Natsumikan. You and Yuusuke shouldn't have gotten hurt at all. I've been getting a little overconfident lately, but that stops now. I should be more careful so you and Yuusuke won't get hurt like this again," he said, angry at himself as she let her tears flow. It was a heart-wrenching scene for their friends as well

"Natsumi, Tsukasa, if anyone's to be blamed it's me," Len offered, "I was the one who was supposed to watch his back, but I allowed Strike to separate us when Spear was obviously getting out of control. I'm supposed to be the leader, the one responsible for the safety of my fellow Riders. I'm sorry I let Yuusuke down."

"No, you've both got it wrong," Kit chimed in, "All of the pain and suffering we've been going through, it's Xaviax's doing. He's the one at fault and the one we need to defeat."

"But now that DiEnd is one of his Riders, he's become an even greater threat," Len added, "He has access to an army at any time and with Strike and Spear also backing him, we have our work cut out for us."

"But we're one Rider short," Maya pointed out, "At least until Yuusuke feels up to rejoining you guys.

"True, but you just gained another in his place," Kase smiled.

"You're a Rider?" Natsumi said in surprise backing off of Tsukasa, "A female Rider? That's awesome!"

"And a pretty good one if I might say so," Tsukasa smirked, "She gave me a run for my money earlier." At this Natusmi's look of admiration became a scowl.

"You picked a fight with Tsukasa-kun?" then she glared at her friend, "And you Tsukasa-kun, you tried to beat up a girl?"

"Hey she started it and I tried reasoning with her before I resorted to fighting back."

"Heh, more like trying to flirt with me you mean," Kase grinned.

"Tsukasa!" Len and Natsumi both glared daggers at Tsukasa who was backed into a wall.

"Umm…sorry, I was just trying to show her I'm not the villain she thought I was," Tsukasa replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, well Kase is my girlfriend so don't try to fight her or sweet talk her anymore," Len warned.

"Natsumi's Secret technique!" Natsumi announced as she hit a pressure point on Tsukasa's neck forcing fits of laughter out of him. She then turned to Kase, "So were you another one of those people that thought Tsukasa-kun is the Destroyer of Worlds?"

"Yes. A strange man in a brown trench coat and hat with glasses told me…though why I trusted him is beyond me," Kase admitted.

"Narutaki!" Tsukasa recovered from Natsumi's "attack" and spat the name out like a curse, _"he's _here too!"

"Who is this Narutaki?" Kit asked.

"I don't know much, just that he can travel to other worlds like us and that he is convinced I'm this Destroyer and would do anything to stop me, even allying himself with your enemies," Tsukasa replied.

"So you think he's met up with Xaviax?" Kase asked.

"It's highly likely," Tsukasa admitted, "This complicates things further. Narutaki has resources that even Kaitou doesn't. Other Riders, powerful monsters, who knows what else. Like Len said, we have our work cut out for us."

"Speaking of, I know how good Tsukasa is in a fight, but what about the new Dragon Knight," Kase pointed at Kit.

"Hey I have a name you know," Kit protested, "Kit Taylor."

"I'm sorry," Kase replied, "In all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself to you guys. I'm Kase, Kamen Rider Siren and yes as he said earlier, Len and I are dating."

"Well you've met Tsukasa already. Our other friends are Natsumi and Maya. I guess you'll have to meet Trent later," Len said introducing the others.

"So Kit, are you ready to show off what you can do?" Kase asked.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked.

"Well if we're to be allies, I need to know we can trust each other and our skills. I'd like to spar with you," Kase proposed.

"Let me tell you Kit," Len grinned putting an arm around his girlfriend, "If you thought sparring with _me_ was tough, Kase will be even more harsh."

"I can attest to that," Tsukasa nodded. This just made Kit a little nervous.

"Okay then, but first let me spend some time with my father."

"Sure take your time," Kase said as Kit moved out of Yuusuke's room and into his father's.

**XXX**

Albert emerged back in Xaviax's fortress, breathing heavily due to a pain in his back from where Kuuga used his Rider Kick on him earlier.

"So the conquering hero returns…or should I say the conquered hero," Xaviax glared at Albert, "See what happens when you don't do what I say and leave Dragon Knight to me. You should've killed Kuuga or taken him hostage when you had the chance, but instead you ignored him when Dragon Knight showed up leaving you wide open for that counterattack!" He then used his telekinesis to lift Albert into the air.

"Okay…I get it…you're the boss…but Kuuga…I hurt him bad…he won't bother us…for a while…" Albert said in desperation.

"Good, I guess that's one Rider temporarily down, just make sure next time you finish the job," Xaviax said releasing him and enjoying the sounds of his coughing. Then they heard the sound of the portal rippling, "Ah here comes another one. So how did it go?" Xaviax turned around to find Kaitou smiling.

"I'll take that reward now, I took care of Wing Knight for you."

"Sorry, but you promised me his head. I don't see it or any other body parts. Unless I have proof, you don't get a thing," Xaviax replied. Then one last rippling sound happened, "James, my number one guy! Tell me how it _really_ went with Wing Knight. I confess I was so focused on watching Albert screw up, I lost track of you," the evil overlord said encouragingly.

"Sorry general, I almost had him until _he_ interfered," James glared at Kaitou who glared back.

"I _did_ tell you to move out of the way," Kaitou pointed out.

"You should've focused on that other Rider!" James countered, "She was the greater threat!"

"Another Rider? And it's a woman? You're sure about that?" Xaviax said slightly worried.

"Yes general. She battled DiEnd while I was trying to take out Wing Knight until DiEnd tried to finish us both off," James said.

"I gave you time to get away!" Kaitou replied.

"ENOUGH!" Xaviax assumed his true form and used his power to separate the bickering Riders, "Tell me more about this newcomer. Was she wearing white?"

"As a matter of fact she was," Kaitou said.

"Kamen Rider Siren. It has to be," Xaviax said, "This changes everything."

"Is she that much of a threat?" Albert asked.

"She's an even better fighter than Wing Knight. I thought she was dead but if she's not we may end up having to go on the defensive…okay change of plans and you're going to like this one Albert: It's open season on Dragon Knight and all his friends. Also Kaitou, it doesn't matter which one you take out anymore, just defeat one of the Riders and bring proof to me and you'll have what I promised you."

"Great. I'll get right on it then," Kaitou saluted Xaviax with his DiEndDriver and took off through the portal.

"I take it you two need time to recover," Xaviax told Albert and James as he assumed his human form once again. Both of his Riders nodded.

Just then a shimmering translucent wall appeared on the other side of the room and the three villains turned to see Narutaki re-emerge in the fortress. He wasn't alone though. Hidden in the shadows were two silhouettes. The one to the left of him greatly resembled Dragon Knight and the one to the right of him looked strange. It was human sized, but the shadowed form looked like some kind of pod or cocoon with a pair of legs supporting it. The unknown creature was making an eerie clacking noise that filled the room.

"I see you're finally back," Xaviax commented, "And you brought friends."

"Yes. They are essential to my plan to help defeat Decade and also help you in your goal to recruit Dragon Knight as you had with the other Earth Riders," Narutaki replied.

"Very well then, you have my complete attention, let's go over your plan," Xaviax grinned. When Narutaki was finished explaining, Albert looked shocked, James looked uncertain, but Xaviax smirked, "I think your plan has merit. Okay then we'll just stand back and watch the fireworks."

(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. To my regular readers, sorry you had to wait so long but I hope I didn't lose you. To any new readers, I'm glad you checked this out! Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought. Next chapter Kit goes through Kase's school of hard knocks, but afterwards, Narutaki's plan starts to take shape and he'll be in for the fight of his life. Meanwhile Kaitou decides which Rider will be his next victim.)


	9. Seeds of Doubt

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 9—Seeds of doubt**

(A/N: Wow it's been almost 3 months since I last updated this. Not as bad as my last hiatus but still pretty bad. On the bright side I do have a good job that's helping me get back on my feet, but it's very time consuming so I don't think I can promise regular updates, just my usual promise that any hiatuses, even if they're long, they will be temporary. Anyways I hope that this one was worth the wait and of course I look forward to your feedback and reviews. I'm always overwhelmed by your support.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

**BOLD ALL CAPS **= DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

Kit entered his father's hospital room alone; his other friends were all holding a vigil at Yuusuke's side from the previous battle. Of course he was worried about his fellow Rider, but his father had to take priority. He sat at the side of Frank's comatose body and held his hand, "Hello father," he said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but a lot has happened to me. I found the deck like you said and became a Kamen Rider. I've been working hard to help protect the world from Xaviax and made a couple of new friends to help me out. I want you to be proud of me, but there's something you should know that I'm not proud of…I Vented one of my fellow Riders, out of revenge. Even though he was definitely the bad guy, it still didn't feel right. And now that Rider's brother is gunning for me and one of my friends got hurt because of it…I hope I can still do this."

"You can do this," Frank said suddenly awake, shocking Kit.

"Dad?" Kit asked, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do," Frank said, "You're doing good, but you can do better."

Kit was confused at the words coming from his father's mouth. They weren't angry, but worse, they sounded…disappointed, "What is it I'm doing wrong?"

"You're a good fighter and you have the desire to protect others, but you are also naive," Frank shook his head at his son.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Kit asked softly

"You've been tricked by Xaviax and his Riders before. How do you know you aren't being tricked now?"

"Who do you think is tricking me?" Kit said.

"It could be anyone. It could be Wing Knight who you've worked with the longest, or it could be any of your new friends," Frank replied, "Don't trust anyone other than yourself or me. After all, blood is thicker than water and we're the only family we have now."

"Dad?" Kit sounded worried

"If you made me your highest priority, you could've saved me a long time ago," Frank continued, "Instead you let the others string you along and you got caught up in saving other people."

"But you said that the noblest thing a man can do is help others!" Kit protested.

"Not…at the expense of family…you have to choose…them…or me…Who will you trust? Don't choose now, wait for them to show their true colors…you'll see…Do they trust you as much as you trust them?" with that Frank turned his head back towards the ceiling and stared into nothingness.

"Dad? Dad!" Kit called towards his father in worry but there was no reply. It was as if he was never awake in the first place. Kit desperately wanted an answer. He never had reason _not_ to trust the others before, but still, this was his father, who knew he didn't have much time, so every word out of his mouth counted. His train of thought was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Kit asked.

"Kit? Where are you man?"

"Trent?" Kit called back to his caller.

"Yeah, no one's called me in hours, I was worried about everyone," Trent replied, "Did you find your father?"

"Yeah, We're at the hospital. Sorry no one's called. Things have been pretty crazy," Kit replied.

"Okay, well I'll be heading over there now. I don't know what I can do to help but I'll at least be moral support," Trent promised.

"That's fine. Please get here quickly," Kit said. When he hanged up he turned around to see Len and Kase waiting at the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" Len asked.

"Yeah Trent called. He was worried about us so I told him he can meet us here," Kit replied.

"Well, if you're ready, I'd like that sparring match now," Kase smiled encouragingly, "Len tells me he's been training you and that you managed to defeat one of Xaviax's Riders when outnumbered 3 to 2. Great job."

"Thanks…I guess," Kit replied.

"It's been weighing heavy on his mind," Len whispered to his girlfriend.

"Oh…okay…I'm sorry Kit. Anyways ready whenever you are," Kase said.

"Sure. If Len says you're a better fighter than him, well that's something I have to see for myself," Kit smiled in reply.

Kase chuckled, "You may regret those words." Len laughed too and slapped Kit on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's head out. And if she hurts you too bad, we have a good hospital we've been counting on," he joked. As they walked towards where the others were they saw that Tsukasa, Maya and Natsumi were at Yuusuke's side. Natsumi just stroked Yuusuke's hair while Maya put an arm around the young woman's shoulder in an attempt to keep her calm and comforted. Tsukasa also put a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder before walking away from his sickbed and turned to his fellow Riders.

"Heading out?" he asked.

"Yep. Time to give Kit the workout of his life," Kase grinned.

"I'm sure you will," Tsukasa grinned back, "Actually, mind if I tag along? I've never seen Riders actually have a _friendly_ spar. Usually when I see Riders fight, it's because they're trying to actually kill each other. This will be something good I want to remember," he said pulling out his camera.

"Oh want to get Kase's humiliation on film huh?" Kit joked.

"Careful Kit, those are fighting words," Kase laughed.

"Well I have no problems with Tsukasa coming along if you guys don't," Kit said.

"No issues here," Len said.

"Sure why not," Kase nodded and smiled. Together the four Riders found their way to the nearest window where, after making sure no one was looking, all entered the world of Ventara. They found their way to a nice open area with a nearby fountain where Kit and Kase could have their match.

"Okay Kit, here are the rules," Kase smiled at her new sparring partner/victim, "We'll transform but after that, no Advent Cards or weapons, just pure fighting skills. Let's see what you've got."

"Sounds good to me. You're on," Kit smiled and Len nodded approvingly.

"Yep. I'm glad I tagged along for this," Tsukasa said pointing his camera at the opposing Riders as their smiles faded to a more serious expression when they thrust out their Advent Decks, red and white electricity circling their waists, forming their belts.

"Kamen Rider!" They called out as they inserted their Advent Decks into their belts and Tsukasa took another photo as they henshined with concentric energy rings colored red and white respectively, becoming Dragon Knight and Siren.

"We better get out of their way," Len said to Tuskasa backing off. The passing through Kamen Rider nodded in agreement and stood to a safe distance, but one where he could continue to document the sparring.

Dragon Knight moved hesitantly towards Siren with right jabs but she easily stepped out of the way, giggling as she did so. This inspired Dragon Knight to become more aggressive with a series of punches that the female Rider avoided, then shoved him back easily with one hand. After a few seconds of gathering his wits, Dragon Knight struck again with a leg sweep, but Siren cart wheeled out of the way. Dragon Knight tried to keep up with her movements and thought he timed a roundhouse just right, but instead landed hard on the concrete. Siren laughed, enjoying the spar and motioned with her hand in the usual "bring it on" gesture. Dragon Knight continued to attempt leg sweeps and Siren dodged most of them, but when she tried to counter with a punch, Dragon Knight caught it and managed to bring her down to one knee before kicking her away.

"Well?" he asked as she was getting up.

"Not bad…for a civilian," Siren smiled under her helmet.

"Hey I'm a Kamen Rider," Dragon Knight protested.

"We'll see," Siren chuckled and attacked again with a high kick followed by a series of punches that Dragon Knight avoided, then he countered with a strong punch of his own, but the female Rider managed to slide out of the way, causing Dragon Knight to get too close to the fountain and he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Heh, that one's making the scrapbook," Tsukasa commented as Siren laughed and Len tried to hide a smile.

"Lost your balance?" Siren gently chided her sparring partner. Now Dragon Knight was starting to get frustrated and came at Siren with a right cross but the ever nimble Siren circled around Dragon Knight and kicked him in the back sending him into the fountain. As Dragon Knight struggled to get back up, Siren laughed lightly, spinning around as she de-henshined, Tsukasa catching that moment perfectly on film. He also turned his camera to the dripping wet Dragon Knight and snapped a frame.

"Sorry, you're not as good as a real Kamen Rider," Kase informed Kit.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" Dragon Knight protested assuming a fighting posture, "We're still fighting."

"Come on Kit," Kase smiled and shook her head, trying to show there were no hard feelings on her part.

"Come on!" Dragon Knight tried to urge his opponent to continue.

"Take it easy," Len said, walking to Kase's side and putting an arm around her shoulder, "There's no shame in losing to Siren. She's one of our best fighters."

"I agree," Tsukasa replied, walking towards his friends, "She almost beat me when we fought."

"Well I'd say I'm second best," Kase informed them, "and you know it," she said to Len with a brightness in her eyes, "And _you_ got lucky," she teased Tsukasa.

"Is that a request for a rematch?" Tsukasa replied.

"Actually why don't I take you on," Len offered, "Even if you did get lucky, someone who could keep up with Kase is someone I wouldn't mind testing my skills against. Same rules as the last match."

"Sounds good," Tsukasa nodded, "Just my Henshin card then." As Tsukasa and Len moved towards the fountain Dragon Knight dehenshined and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kase asked.

"Nothing. You guys have fun," Kit turned his back on them and waved as he ran around the corner of the building.

"Think we teased him too much?" Len frowned.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Tsukasa replied, "A Rider doesn't let little things like this get to them after all," then he smirked, putting his DecaDriver around his waist and drawing his Henshin card, "Ready whenever you are."

"This is going to be fun," Len smirked back, drawing his Advent Deck and pointing it forward as violet electricity circled his waist forming his belt.

"Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

"Kamen Rider!" As the dark violet rings circled Len, the symbols of the 10 Heisei Riders surrounded Tsukasa along with silhouettes of his armor and they merged with his body forming the Deacde suit while Len's transformation to Wing Knight was completing.

"Fair is fair," Decade said removing his Ride Booker from his belt and setting it next to the fountain and Kase stood in front of it, but facing away from it as the two Riders began their own spar. What none of them noticed however, was an arm peeking through the waters of the fountain and reaching for the RideBooker, snatching it quickly back through the reflective surface…

**XXX**

Kit returned to the hospital, still frustrated at how he failed to meet with Kase's expectations. When he approached the room where the rest of his friends were, he noticed that Trent managed to find them.

"Hey Kit, I'm glad to see you're okay," Trent smiled, "And that you got your father back…but I hope he pulls through…and Yuusuke too…Spear really messed him up huh?"

"Yes, yes he did," Kit sighed, "and it's my fault."

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Maya chimed in, "He went in on his own to give you a chance to be with your father because he knew how important he is to you."

"Maya-chan's right, Kit-kun. Yuusuke-kun wouldn't want you to blame yourself. So how did it go with Kase-chan?" Natsumi asked.

"Sorry…I don't want to talk about it," Kit said.

"Who's Kase?" Trent asked looking at the others.

"A female Rider!" Natsumi cheered, still pleasantly amazed at the idea, "She's so cool, I hope I can be one someday!"

"Yeah that would be cool," Maya agreed with a grin, "So where _are _Kase and the others?"

"Still sparring last I checked," Kit shrugged, "They'll be fine. I'm going to check on my father real quick, then get some air," he told them.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Maya asked out of concern.

"I just have a lot on my mind lately. Like I said, a bike ride in the fresh air would do me some good," Kit replied, trying to ease his friend's worry, but soon walked towards his father's room. As he stepped in, he couldn't help but reflect on his father's words and the results of his "evaluation."

"_Wait for them to show their true colors…you'll see…Do they trust you as much as you trust them?"_

"_Not bad…for a civilian."_

"_Heh, that one's making the scrapbook."_

"_Sorry, you're not as good as a real Kamen Rider."_

"_There's no shame in losing to Siren. She's one of our best fighters."_

"I guess that makes me one of your worst," Kit said to himself. He looked at his father's unconscious form once again, "I guess you're right, they don't trust me; they've only been leading me to believe I'm better than I was…" With a sad sigh he walked out of the hospital room and the hospital entirely. He found his motorcycle and mounted it, driving to nowhere in particular. As he turned a corner to a little-used street, a shimmering wall appeared in front of him. Kit panicked and applied the brakes but it was too late, he was pulled through and when he emerged he was on a rocky shoreline, the sound of crashing waves dominated the air. Kit barely stopped his bike in time before going over the edge of a sheer cliff to the ocean below.

"What the heck?" Kit asked looking around in confusion. He pulled his bike to a safe distance from the cliffs in front of him before dismounting, "That wasn't a mirror I went through and if this was Ventara, it should look exactly like where I just came from…"

"You're quite right. This place is not Ventara!" When Kit turned around he saw a man in glasses and a brown trench coat. Kit took a good look at him, remembering the description Kase gave of the man who turned her against Tsukasa.

"Wait a second…is your name…Narutaki?" Kit demanded.

"I see you've been informed of me. That's okay because I have been informed of you as well," Narutaki replied, "I know about how desperately you wish to save your father. Even though you saved his body, his mind is far from safe."

"What do you know about that?" Kit demanded getting in a defensive pose.

"I know everything about you. You are the main Rider of this world, Kit Taylor, yet neither your enemies nor your comrades acknowledge you as such," Narutaki replied, "You are weak right now. You haven't even touched your potential yet!"

"If you want to see my potential I'll show you!" Kit said, reaching for his Advent Deck, just in case, but Narutaki held up his hand indicating he wasn't trying to start a fight.

"As I said, you are supposed to be the main Rider of this world. But you are weaker than both your enemies and your allies. You should know this after recent events," Narutaki continued, "I will make you stronger. Siren was a poor sparring partner. She mocked you as she fought. I will give you an opponent that will respect you; be truly be worthy of challenging you; one that will make you strong; stronger than the ones who mock you: Strike and Spear; your so called 'friends' Wing Knight and Siren, and especially Decade! When you are done here, no one will doubt you again! You will be powerful enough to defeat anyone in your way, the Kamen Riders, Decade, even Xaviax!"

"Sounds like your standard super villain speech. Thanks but no thanks," Kit replied, "Now show me the nearest exit!"

"You assume you have a choice, Kit Taylor," Narutaki made a motion and another shimmering wall appeared in front of Kit but it pulled back, revealing a new Rider that looked identical to Dragon Knight, except his armor was pure black.

"What the…" Kit pulled back in shock.

"Your way out…is through him! Show him the power of darkness…RYUGA!" Narutaki grinned maliciously as the Dark Rider got into a fighting pose and charged towards Kit.

(A/N: Well that's it for this update. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, I love getting reviews. Next chapter Kit is in the fight of his life as Ryuuga mercilessly attacks. Plus how will Tsukasa fare once he discovers his RideBooker is missing?)


	10. A Trip to the Dark Side

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 10—A Trip to the Dark Side**

(A/N: Well, it's been way too long since I updated this fic, but if you will continue to be patient, I'll keep updating, however infrequently, until this story has a wonderful conclusion. For now, I hope this new chapter meets with expectations. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you think.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

_**Bold Italics**_ = Advent Deck

Kit's eyes were wide when this darker doppelganger of his Rider form charged him. He barely dodged out of the way from Ryuga's punch, but when he got back up, the evil Rider drove his knee into Kit's gut, then backhanded him, sending him to the rocky ground nearby.

"I won't go easy on you…better henshin," Ryuga said before drawing an Advent Card and activating it.

"_**Strike Vent!" **_A weapon resembling Dragblacker's head appeared on Ryuga's arm and he thrust it forward, black fire spewing forth.

"Whoa!" Kit panicked and barely ducked and rolled, though his shirt got singed by the flames. He quickly removed it and then ran away from Ryuga, but kept his Advent Deck pointed outwards.

"You'll never get stronger at this rate," Ryuga criticized, "If you want to truly be a Rider, FIGHT!" he shouted then used his Strike Vent to send another stream of black fire towards his opponent.

"Kamen Rider!" Kit called out loudly, inserting his Advent Deck into its belt. The energy sphere created by the henshin protected him from the flames as his armor formed around him. When the black flames cleared, Dragon Knight emerged from them, untouched by the heat and he drew out another card as Ryuga's fire attack came at him again.

"_**Guard Vent!" **_The shields resembling Dragredder's legs appeared in front of him and Dragon Knight grabbed them just in time for it to protect him from Ryuga's attack.

"You're pretty fast with those Advent Cards," Ryuga noted, "But you still don't have what it takes to be a true Rider!" he said while activating another one of his cards.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_the sword resembling Dragblacker's tail appeared in Ryuga's hand, replacing Dragblacker's head and he charged at Dragon Knight who held his shields up together again to parry the strong blow Ryuga delivered with a war grunt. Ryuga bashed against Dragon Knight again, but it was a distraction as he tripped Dragon Knight for leaving his lower half unguarded, "You still don't get it!" Ryuga commented as Dragon Knight rolled, but his shields hindered him, allowing Ryuga to slash him several times across his back, "How have you stayed alive this long? What kind of Rider are you?"

"Not the kind that you are," Dragon Knight grunted, "Not the kind that beats his enemies when they're helpless!" He then threw one of his shields at Ryuga, who knocked it aside with his sword but Dragon Knight charged and bashed into him with his other shield, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you sure about that?" Narutaki called out, "I saw how you ended Axe. That was ruthless of you."

"I had no choice!" Dragon Knight protested, distracted by Narutaki's words enough to give Ryuga a chance to strike back with his sword, knocking Dragon Knight's shield out of his hand and the evil Rider followed through with a powerful roundhouse, sending Dragon Knight back to the ground with a grunt.

"And you think you have a choice now?" Ryuga taunted, "Do you think Xaviax and his Riders will give you a choice? That's your problem Kit Taylor…you're soft!" He kicked Dragon Knight again as he tried to get up, "You're a Rider!" he repeatedly attacked with each sentence he shouted, "You are at war!" slash, "Your enemies will show you no mercy!" slash, "You must be just as ruthless to come out on top!" Ryuga drove his point home with a strong kick to Dragon Knight's gut.

"I don't fight like that," Dragon Knight grunted, "I'm not the bad guy. I fight to PROTECT people!" he said activating one of his cards.

"_**Attack Vent!" **_Suddenly Dragredder descended from the sky and sent a blast of fire breath at Ryuga, forcing the Dark Rider back, but he had another card of his own ready.

"_**Advent!" **_Dragblacker arrived to combat Dragredder before the heroic Advent Beast could attack Ryuga further. The two dragons slashed and clawed at each other as Ryuga continued his verbal and physical assault, "How can you protect others if you can't protect yourself? You fight too defensively! You must go on the offensive if you are to win!" he said.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_Dragon Knight's blade descended from the sky and he charged at Ryuga who parried just as Dragon Knight's sword connected with his own. They pushed against each other for a while, and then each backed off and did a powerful swing, causing sparks to fly as each of their chest plates were slashed while Dragblacker and Dragredder slashed at each other with their tails.

"I'll win but I'll do it my way!" Dragon Knight insisted, slashing at Ryuga

"Really? And how has that worked out so far?" Ryuga replied, blocking Dragon Knight's blow, "Your friends shun you, your enemies are still a threat, and your father is still in a coma. You won't be able to save him at this rate."

"Shut up about my father!" Dragon Knight replied, getting angrier, he slashed Ryuga, but when the Dark Rider blocked, Dragon Knight tripped his feet under him, making him fall to the ground, "You don't know anything about him!"

"I know enough. You failed to protect him because you refuse to do what is necessary. He is in the hospital…because…of…you!" Ryuga taunted.

"I said shut up!" Dragon Knight was enraged. He slashed at Ryuga as he got up and kicked him hard.

"You're only angry because you know I am right," Ryuga replied spinning his sword before countering Dragon Knight's attack, but the heroic Rider parried it successfully and backhanded Ryuga before kicking him hard in the gut, "And I'm right about your friends too. You are just a burden to them. They'd be better off without having to baby-sit you. So what are you going to do about it? Are you giving up?" Ryuga taunted as he got back up.

"I'm not the type to give up!" Dragon Knight said, parrying Ryuga's counter, "And I'm not a burden!"

"Really?" Narutaki asked, "How many times have you had to be saved by one of your fellow Riders? And how many times have you been able to return that favor?"

Dragon Knight hesitated as he pondered Narutaki's question, giving Ryuga another chance to strike, slashing the heroic Rider several times and then backhanded him.

"Figured it out yet?" Ryuga taunted as Dragon Knight laid on the ground, breathing heavily, Ryuga pointing his sword at him, "We're right about you. You can't be the hero if you're a nice guy; it just gets in the way. You become a burden to your allies and an easy target to your enemies and most importantly…you can't protect those important to you...especially your father!"

Dragon Knight continued to breathe hard, getting to his feet, glaring at the evil Rider and then, after letting out a long breath, he made an animalistic roar before charging at Ryuga who had his sword on the defensive as Dragon Knight slashed at the dark Rider over and over again. Ryuga blocked several blows, but the ones that made it through hurt him hard and eventually Dragon Knight disarmed him and then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying towards the edge of the cliffs.

"_**Guard Vent!" **_A pair of shields resembling Dragblacker's legs appeared in front of Ryuga who grabbed them just as Dragon Knight drew one more card.

"_**Final Vent!" **_Dragon Knight leapt up into the air and Dragredder circled him as the heroic Rider spun in midair to come down in a Rider Kick, Dragredder sending a blast of fire breath to boost his attack. Ryuga held up his Guard Vent to try to protect himself but the kick broke through and Ryuga was engulfed in flames as Dragon Knight jumped back for a landing, breathing heavily.

"Now…you see…how power…really works…" Ryuga said crawling from the fire, "Congratulations…on your victory…now…use my power…to take what is rightfully yours…" with those words, the dark Rider stood up and split into three silhouettes of himself that surrounded Dragon Knight and merged with him, turning his Advent Deck into a darker version of itself and a dark sphere surrounded him, making him into a Rider identical to Ryuga.

"Now you have the power of Darkness!" Narutaki declared, "You can destroy those in your way and prove your strength to those who doubted you! Make your father proud!" The new Rider looked back at Narutaki and nodded.

**XXX**

Decade threw a strong punch at Wing Knight who blocked it and countered with a low leg sweep catching the wandering Rider off guard allowing Wing Knight to follow through by elbowing him in the chest sending him to the ground to the applause of Kase, who had Tsukasa's camera and was taking snapshots for him of his match with Wing Knight.

"Not bad," Decade nodded, but kicked upwards from where he lay. The attack missed, but it did cause Wing Knight to back off giving Decade a chance to get back on his feet. Wing Knight came at him with a strong roundhouse, but Decade ducked and came back up with an uppercut connecting with Wing Knight's chin causing the Ventaran to stagger as Decade punched him in the chest. Wing Knight fell back but then blocked as Decade tried to knee him in the gut and pushed his opponent back and kicked him in the side.

"I can see how you gave Kase trouble earlier," Wing Knight commented as Decade got back on his feet., "I'm glad we're on the same side."

"Same here," Decade nodded his agreement.

"But I still owe you for giving my girlfriend a hard time!" Wing Knight joked, coming at Decade with a series of jabs forcing him to be on the defensive.

"Hey now, I can defend my own honor," Kase joked, taking a picture as Decade countered, the two Riders seemed to be evenly matched, "but I think I'll let you do it this one time."

Wing Knight nodded and delivered an uppercut to Decade's jaw and followed through with a strong kick while the Rider was in midair, sending him towards the fountain, but he tucked and rolled to avoid getting soaked, the moment perfectly caught on camera.

"Sorry, I won't be taking a bath yet," Decade joked, recovering, but breathing a little heavily as was Wing Knight who came at him.

"You sure about that?" Wing Knight asked jumping into the air to come at Decade with a flying kick. Decade jumped as well and their kicks connected midair, sending both of them to the ground panting before standing to their feet and simultaneously dehenshining.

"Great match Tsukasa," Len grinned and held his hand out.

"Yes it was, this has been a great experience," Tsukasa replied, shaking Len's hand. Kase approached them and handed Tsukasa his camera.

"So, who do you think is tougher between the two of us?" Kase grinned.

"To be honest, I'd have to say…as good as you are Len, Kase is just a bit better," Tsukasa replied, "The only reason I won against her earlier was because of the many abilities and forms I have at my disposal took her by surprise."

"Which won't happen again if _we_ have a rematch," Kase grinned.

"Later," Tsukasa replied with a chuckle, "When we've had a chance to recover."

"I'm also starting to wonder about Kit. Hope he's cooled off," Len said.

"He's probably back at the hospital with his father," Kase replied.

"Let's go then," Tsukasa said and headed back to the fountain where he left his RideBooker, but noticed it was missing, "Where is it?" he said, looking around the fountain.

"Where's what?" Len asked.

"My RideBooker. I left it right here before our sparring," Tsukasa replied, bent over the fountain looking for it frantically.

"I was right around here the whole time," Kase replied, "I didn't see, or more importantly, sense, anyone else but us here."

"And the only ones who can come here are the Riders and the Mirror Monsters, either would've set off alarms in our minds," Len added, "This is not good if someone could enter Ventara without us knowing."

"If it wasn't anyone from this world then it would have to be…Kaitou! Damn that sneak thief!" Tsukasa punched the water in frustration.

"He's working for Xaviax now. He probably did this to get you out of his way," Len said.

"Well he'll have to do harder than that. I still have these and I'll still fight," Tsukasa said, holding up his DecaDriver and henshin card.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kase smiled, "After all it takes more than our cards to make us Riders. But still we should try to retrieve your deck as soon as possible."

"Are you looking for this?" the three Riders turned to the source of the voice and found Kaitou grinning at them, gesturing with Tsukasa's captured RideBooker.

"Kaitou! What the hell are you doing?" Tsukasa demanded.

"I thought that would be obvious. Your cute friend figured it out already. You want it back, better come after me," Kaitou smirked, twirling the RideBooker in his hand before running off, the heroic Riders in pursuit. Kaitou phased through the side of a parked car to get away from his pursuers. Tsukasa was the first to go after him. When Kase and Len approached the reflective surface, they were taken by surprise when the ringing in their minds went off and Kase was bum rushed in the side and then knocked into Len. Both fell and tumbled on the hard pavement.

"What the heck hit us?" Kase grunted.

"Let's find out," Len replied, getting to his feet and helping his lover to do the same. They both turned to see Kit glaring daggers at them.

"Kit? What the hell were you thinking?" Len said.

"I'm thinking…it's time for a rematch!" he said, drawing his Advent Deck and turned his gaze to Kase.

"Look Kit, I'm sorry that we picked on you and understand you want to redeem yourself, but now is not a good time. Tsukasa needs our help," Kase replied.

"I think you should worry more about yourself first!" Kit said holding out his deck.

"You're not serious?" Len asked as red electricity circled Kit's waist forming his belt.

"I'm dead serious," Kit replied.

"Go help Tsukasa," Kase told Len, drawing her own Advent Deck and holding it forward, white electricity circling her waist, "This won't take long," she returned Kit's glare.

"Oh, I think you'll want to stick around Len," Kit said, "You'll need to comfort your little girlfriend after I'm done with her."

"That's it Kit, you've crossed the line here!" Len said, drawing his own Advent Deck, dark blue electricity surrounded his waist.

"Kamen Rider!" the three Riders henshined in colored energy spheres, white for Kase, dark blue for Len, and red for Kit. When Wing Knight and Siren faced Dragon Knight he held out his hand in a "wait" gesture.

"Like Kase said, this won't take long," Dragon Knight said, "Time to show off my new moves….Hen…shin!" Suddenly three silhouettes that looked identical to his Rider form surrounded him and merged with him, then a black sphere surrounded Dragon Knight and turned his armor black, taking Wing Knight and Siren aback, "Meet Kamen Rider…Onyx!" the Dark Rider announced before charging against his friends.

(A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Next time, Kase and Len are fighting hard against Kit. Will this new Dark Rider overwhelm the heroes? And how will Tsukasa deal with Kaitou with the disadvantage of lacking his abilities?)


	11. Xaviax Victorious?

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 11—Xaviax Victorious?**

(A/N: Once again, shame on me for taking so long in updating and once again I ask for your continued patience as I try to develop my story further. I sincerely hope this one is worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

_**Bold Italics**_ = Advent Deck

**BOLD ALL CAPS = **DecaDriver or DiEndDriver

Tsukasa chased Kaitou back to Earth through the reflective shiny surface of a parked car. He looked around for the sneak thief who grinned smugly and ran towards the glass door of another building's entrance. Following him, Tsukasa phased through back into Ventara. This time he was on the inside of a two-story mall. Ignoring the abandoned stores, he found Kaitou running away from him still and Tsukasa wasn't about to let up the chase. When Kaitou finally stopped, he was in the center of the mall which was an open indoor courtyard, a large glass sunroof overhead letting in the sunlight, the second floor circled above them.

"All right you've had your fun, now give me back my RideBooker!" Tsukasa demanded.

"Fun? I haven't begun to have fun yet," Kaitou smirked, "And since you seem to have lost your new friends, this will be even better!" It was only then that Tsukasa noticed the absence of Len and Kase, "You see. Xaviax changed his plans. Now I can get my treasure from him if I end _any_ of the Riders not with him...and without this," He spun the RideBooker in his had, "You're an easy target!" He then gave Tsukasa a serious glare before drawing his DiEndDriver and inserting his henshin card. The heroic Rider charged towards Kaitou, hoping to tackle him before he could complete his transformation.

"Henshin!" Kaitou shouted, pointing his gun at Tsukasa, his eyes wide.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"** Kaitou fired towards Tsukasa who was knocked back by the vertical blue lines that shot from the DiEndDriver as blue, red, and green blurs of Kaitou's Rider form rushed around him before converging towards his body as the vertical lines merged with his helmet, completing the transformation, "I thought you knew better Tsukasa," DiEnd said arrogantly.

"I'm not completely helpless," Tsukasa countered by placing the DecaDriver around his waist and pulling out his henshin card. DiEnd started to fire on him and Tsukasa dodged quickly and rolled behind a bench. It wasn't much protection but it would have to do, "Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **As blurry images of his own Rider form with the symbols of the nine previous Riders above them converged around him, DiEnd inserted another card to track his target down.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **several illusionary copies of the DiEndDriver surrounded the real one and all of them fired rapidly, being guided towards their target as Decade finished his transformation, he grunted as the energy bullets hit.

"I don't have my cards," Decade said, breathing heavily, "Think you can take me without yours?"

"Probably," DiEnd replied, "But I'm not foolish enough to try." He then opened Decade's RideBooker into sword mode, "I always wanted to try this," he grinned under his helmet and used bursts of his super speed to rush towards Decade and slashed him with his own weapon before kicking him away, then he switched it into gun mode and duel wielded it with the DiEndDriver, both weapons firing several shots at the defenseless Rider. Decade grunted in pain and frustration.

"I guess this is all I can expect from a damn sneak-thief," he replied.

"That's treasure hunter!" DiEnd replied, firing both weapons for emphasis while Decade tried to dodge. When the rogue Rider fired again, Decade leapt into the air and landed on the second floor. Then when DiEnd leapt up in pursuit, Decade came out of a hiding place with a powerful punch knocking his opponent back some.

"Told you I wasn't helpless," Decade replied attempting a leg sweep that DiEnd jumped over and backhanded Decade with his DiEndDriver and fired at his chest with the RideBooker staggering the heroic Rider.

"Maybe not, but you're still no match for me," DiEnd replied, "Let's see which of your friends would like to play now," he reached into the RideBooker and drew two cards that he normally wouldn't have access to and inserted them into his DiEndDriver one after the other.

"**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"**

"**KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!"**

"Oh crap…" Decade muttered as DiEnd pulled the trigger, summoning the first two Heisei Riders who emerged on either side of him and began to assault him with powerful punches and kicks. Decade raised his arms to block a punch from Kuuga but Agito kicked his legs out from behind, forcing him to the ground where Kuuga kicked him in the gut, sending him skidding across the ground. Decade got up and grabbed Agito's arm before the summoned Rider could connect another punch . Then Decadehead butted Agito and then kicked him towards Kuuga who jumped over his comrade before landing a kick to the side of Decade's neck. The heroic Rider rolled on the ground as Agito recovered and stood next to Kuuga.

"Well this has been fun Tsukasa, but all good things have to come to an end," DiEnd said with finality inserting one more card into the DiEndDriver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!" **Suddenly Kuuga's foot began to glow with orange energy and Agito's horns split as he got into a stance with his symbol glowing beneath him. Kuuga ran towards Decade, his foot continued to spark with energy as both he and Agito leapt into the air, coming down on Decade with their Rider Kicks. Decade got up only too late as the combo attack connected, smashing him through the guardrail on the second floor, all the way to the ground, causing a crater to form as the area exploded…

XXX

Wing Knight and Siren were taken aback by Kit's new Dark Rider form, the surprise giving Onyx the initiative and he didn't waste it. He opened up by a series of punches across Wing Knights head and then strong kick in Siren's side, knocking them to either side of him.

"Xaviax got to you, didn't he," Wing Knight said, sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

"After all he's done to you?" Siren questioned, "And after working on our side so long, why would you change your mind now?"

"Oh it wasn't Xaviax," Onyx said darkly, "But don't worry, he's on my to-do list after I take care of you guys and your new friends first," he said, activating one of his Advent Cards.

"_**Strike Vent!" **_A weapon shaped like Dragblacker's head appeared from the sky and merged with Onyx's right arm which he then thrust forward with a war cry sending black fire towards Wing Knight.

"_**Guard Vent!" **_Siren's shield appeared just in time and she jumped in front of the blast to protect her lover who from behind activated one of his own cards.

"_**Nasty Vent!" **_Darkwing circled overhead and unleashed a powerful sonic scream at Onyx, forcing his attack to stop as he vainly clutched at his helmet. Siren then charged towards Onyx, thrusting her rapier several times at their turned ally, sending sparks flying as he did.

"If this is just because of what happened during our sparring match, it seems a pretty petty reason to turn on your friends," Siren said with a touch of sadness in her voice, "And we believed so strongly in you."

"No you didn't. Neither one of you did! Always treating me like a helpless child. Well I'm not helpless anymore!" Onyx replied. Siren and Wing Knight came at him with their swords, but the Dark Rider leapt back and did a spinning kick to surprisingly knock their blades aside and then activated another Advent Card.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_The bladed weapon modeled after Dragblacker's tail appeared in Onyx's hand and he slashed several times in a frenzy, forcing Wing Knight and Siren to be on the defensive.

"I don't know what's happened to you Kit, but you've got to stop!" Siren said as she constantly parried, "It doesn't have to be like this!"

"If we thought you were helpless, we wouldn't have worked so hard to teach you the ways of being a Rider!" Wing Knight added, deflecting one of Onyx's strikes and countering with one of his one, "You've completely misinterpreted us!"

"Well Len, I've learned a _new_ way of being a Rider, a way that will get me results, sooner than later," Onyx replied, "I'm tired of waiting and tired of being a pushover. Time to show you what a _real_ Rider can do!" The Dark Rider jumped over Wing Knight's slash and kicked the back of his head while in midair while coming down on Siren with a powerful slash of his sword, then while on his knees on the ground, performed an upwards slash at Siren once again, sending her flying. Wing Knight turned his attention from Onyx towards his girlfriend briefly, buying Onyx the time he needed to activate a new card.

"_**Attack Vent!"**_Suddenly Dragblacker burst out from under the ground and grabbed Wing Knight in his mouth, biting down on his armor as he took to the air, Len shouting in surprise and pain. By this time Onyx was back on his feet and so was Siren, looking in horror at what was being done to Wing Knight.

"Don't look away," Onyx mocked as he rushed at her with several slashes and kicked her away as Dragblacker threw his prey who fell hard on top of Siren.

"He's…he's really trying to kill us…" Wing Knight gasped in shock of his best friend turning on them.

"I'm so sorry Len…I knew you hoped…he'd be different…than Adam…" Siren managed to breathe out as Dragblacker came at both of them, slashing at the two barely-standing Riders with his tail.

"So tell me guys, what do you think of the new me? Impressed?" Onyx grinned maliciously under his helmet, "The two strongest Riders in all of Ventara and you're at my mercy!"

"The only thing…impressive about you now…is your foolishness…" Wing Knight grunted from the ground, "…and ours for trusting you..."

"The old you was more impressive…" Siren added, "All I can feel for the new you…is pity…"

"So you can admit you've been fools, but as for pity…save it for yourselves!" Onyx spat in contempt of his former friends. As Dragblacker took to the skies again, Onyx activated one more card.

"_**Final Vent!" **_Onyx took to the air, Dragblacker circling his body as he descended in a Rider Kick engulfed in black flame. Siren and Wing Knight got up as best they could. Siren reached for Wing Knight's hand, but he already reached into his deck for one last attempt to get out of this.

"_**Trick Vent!" **_Six clones of Wing Knight emerged from his body, all leaping in midair, weapons drawn, towards the Dark Rider each managing to score a hit before being destroyed as Wing Knight pulled at Siren's arm and desperately ran towards the nearest reflective surface, the glass door entrance of a nearby building. Onyx's attack connected with the ground right behind the heroic Riders, the explosion engulfed them form behind and sent them sailing in the air, de-henshining as they struggled to reach their escape. When the smoke cleared, Onyx looked on at the side of the building whose wall and glass door were completely destroyed…

XXX

"Well well, I'm sensing some serious activity going on in Ventara," Xaviax smirked from his fortress.

"I feel it too general," James nodded.

"If it's not one of us causing trouble, who is?" Albert wondered out loud.

"That would be Dragon Knight…or Onyx as he calls himself now." The three villains turned towards the voice to find Narutaki looking on in triumph, Kivaara perched on an outstretched finger.

"You're kidding," James said.

"That school boy?" Albert gritted his teeth in contempt. Xaviax activated his portal to observe the battle between Onyx and his two former comrades. Xaviax and his subordinates were surprised at how quickly Onyx overwhelmed Wing Knight and Siren before performing his Final Vent, seemingly destroying them mid transit.

"So your plan worked out," Xaviax smiled up at Narutaki, "I must admit, I'm impressed and that is no easy feat."

"What are you saying?" Albert asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Dragon Knight did our job for us," James said harshly, "He just took out the last of the Riders that can stop us."

"Now James, don't be too hard on yourself," Xaviax said soothingly, "Wing Knight and Siren together are pretty tough customers. You and Albert will still be useful to me despite this …even more so now that you don't have to constantly worry about their interference."

"What about your promise?" Albert glared at Xaviax, "The Dragon is still mine!"

"You forget your place!" Xaviax glared back, all traces of his gentler mood gone as he assumed his true form and telekinetically started to choke the rebellious Rider, "That was when Kit was still a 'schoolboy.' But now it seems he's on our side. He's off limits again and if you think otherwise, _I'll_ have to rethink what I just said on your usefulness." He then turned to James after releasing Albert, "Now then, unlike him," Xaviax pointed to the gasping and wheezing Rider, "Can I assume _you_ have no conflict of interest if I order you to go recruit our newest member?"

"Of course not general," James replied, standing at attention, "Having Dragon Knight…Onyx…on our side is a sure way to ensure victory…but there still is the issue of Decade."

"I think Onyx will be enough to deal with Decade," Narutaki said firmly, "And if not, there's always my plan B," he said referring to the clacking creature still hidden by shadows behind him.

"Forget your plan B, it's unnecessary." Now all in Xaviax's fortress turned towards a portal where Kaitou emerged, carrying a body over his shoulder, grinning, "You want Decade, here he is!" he said, throwing Tsukasa's body at Xaviax's feet. "One annoying pest of a Rider, defeated, as promised," Kaitou said looking around at those gathered. Narutaki looking like he was holding back anger, Albert still barely conscious was just disoriented, James looked impressed, and Xaviax had a look that no one had ever seen, a genuine smile, a look of absolute triumph.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me your reviews to tell me what you thought. Things are looking hopeless for the heroic Riders it seems, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Also, I have made a few edits to my profile and added a new poll. I hope you'll take the chance to look at the poll at least, I'd appreciate the feedback.)


	12. Forced Retreat

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 12—Forced Retreat**

(A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! And I am thrilled at the response I got from my poll. I'm glad that my stories are worth it to the vast majority of my readers to continue despite long hiatuses. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Also special thanks to **pyrorynox **for the suggestion of adding a recap at the beginning of my chapters if there was a long hiatus since the previous one. I will be doing this with all my future chapters and fics most likely.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

_[Italics with brackets: written in Japanese]_

"Quotation marks: spoken in English"

**THE STORY SO FAR: Tsukasa was in pursuit of Kaitou, who had stolen his RideBooker from him earlier. Len and Kase were with Tsukasa until Kit separated the group with a sneak attack. **

**Alone with none of his Ride cards available to him, Tsukasa was at least able to henshin and put up a defense against DiEnd's relentless assault, but was ultimately defeated when DiEnd summoned Kuuga and Agito to finish Decade off…**

**Meanwhile Kit henshined into Onyx much to Len and Kase's surprise. Onyx then attacked his former friends, brushing off their attempts to reason with him while showing off his new Rider form by using vicious tactics to quickly overwhelm them. As he activated his Final Vent, Wing Knight attempted to use his Trick Vent as a distraction for a desperate escape attempt for him and his lover. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of either heroic Rider…**

**Xaviax observed Onyx's battle and was impressed with the results of Narutaki's influence on the young Rider. Even more impressive to the villains though was Kaitou arriving, carrying the unconscious form of Decade, offering him in exchange for the treasure he was promised…**

"Hey Natsumi," Maya called from where she was sitting next to Yuusuke's sickbed, "Yuusuke's coming around."

Natsumi, who had went to get coffee for herself suddenly reversed her direction and rushed over to her friend's side where Maya and Trent also were, "Yuusuke-kun! You're awake!" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel much better," Yuusuke replied, sitting up in bed, "Last thing I remember, I was helping take down one of Xaviax's Riders…did it work?"

"I don't really know. Tsukasa-tachi brought you back here but didn't say much about what happened," Natsumi replied.

"Okay…so what else did I miss?" Yuusuke asked.

"Well, there was mention of another villain named Narutaki that may be involved now," Maya said.

"I was hoping he wouldn't follow us here but it looks like that didn't happen…" Yuusuke replied.

"Well thanks to you, Kit got reunited with his father remember. Though he's still unconscious, at least he got to spend time with him," Trent nodded.

"Then after that Tsukasa-tachi decided to go have a friendly spar. We haven't heard back from them since they left though," Natsumi shrugged.

"I'm sure they're fine," Yuusuke said reassuringly. However just then they heard the rippling sound of someone coming through a nearby mirror, "Must be them."

As Trent and Maya went to where they heard the sound, they called out, "Natsumi! Help us!" when she joined them, she found Trent and Maya supporting a struggling Len and Kase. They looked very haggard and trickles of blood ran down the sides of their faces and lips.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Natsumi rushed to help her friends.

"Kit…" Len replied with a sharp breath.

"Is he in danger?" Maya asked.

"He _is _the danger…" Kase replied.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked in shock.

"He…turned on us. Nothing we said changed his mind," Len replied.

"And he's become a lot stronger…" Kase groaned in frustration. By then Yuusuke got up and walked towards them.

"Yuusuke-kun! Should you be up?" Natsumi protested.

"What's this I'm hearing about Kit-kun?" Yuusuke asked, "I can't believe that he would join up with Xaviax after what he did to him."

"Well he did," Len replied.

"All because of the petty reason of losing to me too," Kase added.

"I can't believe this!" Yuusuke shouted, startling the others, "I've only known him a short time, but I _know_ that there's still hope…and you two are supposed to be his friends and you've given up on him."

"Look what he did to us!" Kase protested, "Do you think we did this to ourselves or each other?"

"No, but I know that things aren't always what they seem. Maybe something has come over Kit-kun and we have to find out what," Yuusuke said, "Maybe I'm being foolish, but I'd rather be a fool than give up on a friend."

"Look we can discuss this later. Right now we all have to get out of here," Len said.

"Why is that?" Natsumi asked.

"He probably knows we're still alive and if he does, he knows this will be the place we'll try to recover. Even if he doesn't, he'll eventually try to see his father," Len explained, "Either way if he sees us here, he may try to kill us all."

"Well then to be safe…we can hide out at my place," Natsumi suggested, "Unless he knows about it, it's just one coffee shop amongst the hundreds in the city."

"Good idea," Kase said, "It's hard to move but we can take it."

"I don't think you should take your bikes though, not when I have a perfectly good van waiting," Maya suggested.

"Okay then, let's all get out of here. Maya, Trent, Natsumi, please keep an eye out for any staff, they'll ask too many questions we don't want at this point," Len said. It took several minutes longer than they would have liked, but the entire group managed to sneak out of the hospital without incident and into Maya's vehicle. She let Natsumi sit next to her and give directions on where to go and they were soon on their way.

XXX

Narutaki looked in shock as Kaitou presented Decade's unconscious body to Xaviax and his Riders, "You! How did you manage this?" he demanded.

"You may have a lot of resources at your disposal Narutaki," Kaitou replied arrogantly, "But you underestimate my own resourcefulness."

"Very well done Kaitou," Xaviax nodded and smirked, assuming his human form again, "It seems it's a good day for me. Decade's been dealt with and Kit is now one of us."

"Really?" Kaitou asked in surprise.

"See for yourself," Xaviax then showed Kaitou a reply of the earlier battle with Onyx defeating both Wing Knight and Siren simultaneously.

"Now that is due to _my_ resources," Narutaki boasted.

"You both proved your usefulness to me in such a short period of time," Xaviax noted, "How would you each like to extend your stay and become part of my forces…permanently?"

Kaitou laughed, "I'm not into the whole 'conquer the world' thing. I just did this so I can get the reward we agreed on. Just hand it over and I'll call it a day. There are other worlds and treasures to be found."

Xaviax frowned at the rogue Rider, "I'm surprised at your lack of ambition, but if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Xaviax then went to a tube where it appeared another Rider was in slumber. This one was black and gold in color and had a staff with a bird on the top resting at his side. Keeping an eye on Kaitou he opened the tube and then pulled a single card from this other Rider's Advent Deck and then handed it to Kaitou, "Here it is, as promised."

"You're not just giving it to him!" Narutaki protested.

"I'm not one to go back on my word as James and Albert can attest to," Xaviax replied.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Kaitou mocked saluted Xaviax, "Good luck with rebuilding your world. This little treasure will help me do the same with mine." He then looked at Albert and James and just shook his head. With that he disappeared through one of the portals in the fortress.

"General, not to sound insubordinate, but for once I have to agree with Narutaki. Was that really the wisest course of action sir?" James asked.

"Relax James. Yes I gave him an Advent Card and yes it was a powerful one. But without a Visor to activate it, the card's completely useless," Xaviax replied, "He'll be back to try to get one from me and I'll make him an offer he really can't refuse."

"You sound very confident," Narutaki said, "He's a slippery one."

"Don't forget he can summon other Riders," Albert pointed out, "What if he does that to use the card you just gave him?"

"Use your head!" Xaviax glared at Albert, "If he could do that he wouldn't have needed us in the first place. He would've summoned Wrath or his equivalent and already had a copy of the card I gave him. No. He'll try to use it, find it doesn't work with his system, then come crawling back here and I won't be so gracious to him."

"What do we do with him?" James pointed at Decade's lump body.

"The Destroyer of Worlds….perhaps I can make use of him as well," Xaviax pondered.

"Don't bother," Narutaki said, "He's not the type to make deals. He's helpless now! Finish the job! You've witnessed from here how powerful he is. Can you take the chance he won't be your downfall?"

"You do bring up a good point," Xaviax agreed, assuming his true form once again. He then lifted up Decade's body and began to try to strangle him with his telekinesis. Narutaki grinned, finally able to enjoy his hated enemy's death up close and personal. However Xaviax tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Narutaki demanded.

"Nothing's happening," Xaviax replied, increasing the pressure, "It's almost as if…he's…not…real…" Just then Decade disappeared in blurs of blue, green, and red silhouettes, "What the hell?"

"It was Kaitou!" Narutaki raged, "I told you not to trust him. That was never the real Decade, he summoned a fake!"

"I'll give him points on cleverness, but pulling a fast one on me is not a smart idea," Xaviax clenched his fist in anger, "James, I want you to still bring Kit Taylor back here like we originally discussed. As for you Albert…keep an eye out for that backstabber and _when_ he returns here, kill him!"

"I promise you he's long gone by now," Narutaki replied, "He wouldn't have gone through this trouble if he didn't have a way to use the Advent Card you just gave him. Might as well have Albert watch for a ghost, he'll have better chance of catching one!"

"And what will you do now? You still want Decade right? He's obviously still around somewhere," Xaviax countered.

"Yes, I'll stick around. When it's time we can do the back up plan I discussed, but for now I think Onyx is the one that can take Decade down," Narutaki replied.

"We need to point him in Decade's direction first," James pointed out.

"Then why are you still here?" Xaviax glared at his lieutenant.

"I'm sorry general, I'm on it," James snapped to attention before disappearing through a portal. He knew his general's moods well. Even his right hand could be cut off if he was angered enough.

XXX

With a loud groan, Tsukasa regained consciousness in the small crater where he was knocked out at earlier. He struggled to get to his knees and found his whole body was aching from the battle against the summoned Kuuga and Agito, the battle he lost to Kaitou. He punched the rubble beneath him in frustration, "Damn you Kaitou!" he shouted, "Where are you now?" looking at the ruined area of the mall in Ventara where he was left, he found on a bench his DecaDriver and the RideBooker he lost to Kaitou as well. Getting to his feet, he felt the bruises on his chest and thin trickles of blood coming from his head and lips. Limping his way to the bench he also saw a note left with his items. He took a moment to sit down on the bench and read it.

_[Tsukasa,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be well on my way to the next world. Hopefully that means I've simply traveled to my next destination and not the afterlife. I fooled Xaviax and Narutaki into thinking you were dead…for all of a few minutes. Now they are most likely very disgruntled and will be gunning for both of us with a vengeance. As for me, like I said, if I'm not dead, I'm definitely not sticking around to see what happens. I got what I came for and am taking off. I suggest you do the same and move on to the next world before you really do meet your end. Forget about helping the Riders of this world. The ones worth helping either died or turned to Xaviax's side while I had my fun with you. I've also seen how powerful Xaviax is firsthand. I don't think you have what it takes to defeat him solo and with Dragon Knight gone dark side and your other two friends from this world defeated, solo's the only option (Yuusuke's pretty useless in general so I don't count him). Knowing you, that won't stop you from staying and trying anyway. You'll probably die so that's why I'm glad I got the chance to kick your ass at least once before your untimely demise XD Until we meet again in one world or the next._

_Kaitou Daiki_

_P.S. I win.]_

Tsukasa took the note and crumpled it up, but stuffed it in his pocket, "Damn you Kaitou," he muttered yet again as he took back what was stolen from him. He checked his deck real quickly, "Wow, everything's still there," he said in amazement, "I still don't trust you…I guess you're right, I am staying to see for myself if things have gotten this bad. He walked back towards the abandoned mall's entrance then shimmered through its glass door to get back to Earth, wiping the blood from his lip and head, "Guess I should get back to Jii-san's to have him look at this before I do anything else…crap…I left my bike back at the hospital!" he grumbled as he was disoriented in this city after the long chase Kaitou gave him earlier and walking back seemed to be the only option for now…but he saw the Machine Decader parked right out front with another note on it.

_[That's another you owe me. Getting this thing here slowed me down._

_Kaitou]_

"Man…he went to Xaviax and tricked him out of his treasure, came back with my bike and left my stuff behind for me to find…how long was I out?" Tsukasa wondered, "And why is he helping me in the first place?" Shrugging, Tsukasa mounted his bike and headed out to try to find the Hikari Photo Studio.

XXX

Onyx looked over the rubble he caused when he used his Final Vent against Wing Knight and Siren for the past several minutes, looking for their Advent Decks, "Damn…they're not here. They must've gotten through that window at the last possible second..." and with said window shattered by his attack, he knew he couldn't follow them directly, "No problem…even if they're not Vented, they must be in pretty bad shape. I'll just go to the hospital, finish the job, then take my father to Xaviax and demand he return him to me!"

He soon dehenshined, left Ventara, and took his bike back to the hospital where he saw his former friends' bikes still parked, "Looks like they're still here," Kit grinned malevolently and then entered the hospital and returned to the familiar room, "Everyone! I'm back!" he called out in fake cheerfulness. When no one replied, he looked in the room where Yuusuke was resting and found it completely empty. He hit the wall in frustration, "They got away!" he then went to the next room where his father still rested, "Well at least I still get to have something I want." Just then Kit heard a rippling sound and he turned around, face to face with James.

"Hello Kit," James greeted, "You seem to be doing well."

"James," Kit nodded, "I'm disappointed Xaviax didn't come himself, why send his messenger boy?"

"Because I do what my general commands. And he commands I bring you before him," James replied.

"Good, I've been wanting a heart-to-heart with him anyway," Kit said with venom in his voice.

"Follow me then," James said, leading him to the nearest reflective surface. The two of them rippled through and ended up inside Xaviax's fortress. He looked around and saw first Albert who was glaring daggers at him, then he saw Narutaki with his mysterious clacking creature still concealed by shadow. Finally Xaviax himself started walking towards him.

"Welcome Kit Taylor! I always knew you'd be here eventually," Xaviax greeted with a wide grin and open arms, "I must say, I had high hopes for you and you're finally meeting them."

"Enough with the flattery Xaviax," Kit retorted, "I want my father back. You offered a deal. Wing Knight for him. Well I took out both him _and_ Siren so I should get bonus points for that."

"And you should be proud of that accomplishment," Xaviax agreed, "So…where are their Advent Decks?"

Kit glared at him, "I want my father first!"

Xaviax's benevolent expression suddenly turned very very stoic, "Know your place! You never accepted the deal until after the fact so I have nothing to 'back down' from. You should be grateful I'm giving you this chance: I promise your father's safe recovery if you do this one last thing. One last pest to take care of."

"Okay then, who is it you want me to 'take care' of?" Kit demanded.

"Decade," Xaviax replied, "He's the only one left that can possibly get in the way of my plans."

"I see. Well I feel I owe him a beating anyway, so I guess this is doable," Kit replied.

"Yes…I knew you were the one who could do it," Narutaki added, "The power of darkness really suits you. Now go and take care of our mutual enemy!"

"No problem. If I could take out Wing Knight and Siren, Decade shouldn't be a problem," Kit promised and then left the way he came.

"General, do you want us to accompany him?" James asked, indicating himself and Albert.

"That won't be necessary…consider this his loyalty test," Xaviax grinned, awaiting the outcome of these new events.

(A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know not much for action in this one, but I hoped that the plot was intense enough on its own to keep you interested. Please leave me some reviews to let me know what you thought. Next time, Kit is gunning for Tsukasa, but he and his allies are not up to full strength. Will they be able to handle another round against Onyx? Will they try to reason with him again, or will they be forced to truly consider him an enemy?)


	13. Return From Darkness

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 13—Return from Darkness**

(A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! I am so sorry for the very long hiatus. I honestly wasn't expecting it to take this long to get myself back up and running, but now I am in a much better situation IRL so now I have time to get back into my writing. I hope that those who read this before will come back and I also hope that maybe a few new readers will be intrigued by this one as well. Your reviews are always welcome)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

[Brackets: Spoken in Japanese]_  
_

"Quotation marks: spoken in English"

**BOLD ALL CAPS: DECADRIVER OR DIEND DRIVER**

_**Bold Italics: Advent Deck**_

**THE STORY SO FAR: Yuusuke had just regained consciousness in the hospital after his dramatic battle against Xaviax's Riders. However the friends that kept a constant vigil over him had little time to celebrate as Len and Kase returned from Ventara, barely able to move. The others were shocked to learn that it was Kit who was responsible for putting them in such bad shape. Worried for everyone's safety, Natsumi suggested everyone retreat to her home for now as Kit doesn't know about it.**

**Meanwhile Kaitou arrives at Xaviax's fortress bringing Tsukasa's unconscious body before the villain, exchanging him for the mysterious treasure he was after. Xaviax had pulled one card from the deck of the mysterious suspended Rider Wrath's deck and gave it to Kaitou. Believing that Kaitou wouldn't be able to make use of it on his own, Xaviax attempted to sway the rogue Rider to join his forces, but he declined and promptly left. As he did, Tsukasa's body vanished, proving that Xaviax traded a valuable card for a fake. Enraged he assigns Albert to hunt Kaitou down and then assigns James to locate Kit so that he can destroy the real Tsukasa.**

**The real Tsukasa wakes up after his grueling battle against Kaitou, finding his DecaDriver and RideBooker intact, waiting for him along with a note from Kaitou informing him of the recent developments and indicating that the rogue Rider was done with this world and already moved on to the next one. Kaitou had also managed to retrieve Tsukasa's motorcycle and left it waiting for him. Tsukasa decides to also head to the Hikari Photo Studio to recover and figure out his next move.**

**Finally Kit manages to head to the hospital, thinking he could finish off Len and Kase, but found that they as well as Yuusuke and the others had already left, frustrating him further. It is then that James arrives and brings him back to Xaviax's fortress. Xaviax is pleased that Kit has done well against his former friends as Onyx. He is unaware that the two heroic Riders are still alive and at large, but he does offer to restore Kit's father in exchange for defeating Decade and Kit quickly agrees, feeling that Decade will be an easy target at this point.**

Tsukasa had finally arrived at the Hikari Photo Studio still somewhat nursing the wounds he had from the previous battle. He also saw a van parked out in front of it and wondered who else is visiting the shop. He walked in and almost ran into Jii-san who was carrying a tray of coffee.

[Jii-san!] Tsukasa called out in surprise, [sorry didn't mean to almost crash into you]

[Tsukasa-kun,] Jii-san replied, [Thank God you're back, a lot has happened,] he began, [the others are all here already.]

[Everyone's safe then?] Tsukasa asked with worry.

Jii sighed, [Go in and see for yourself,] he replied as he followed Tsukasa to the main room where Yuusuke, Natsumi, Maya, and Trent were all gathered around Len, and Kase, each of them lying on a futon with some bandages covering some obvious wounds.

[Everyone…] Tsukasa said announcing his presence to his friends.

[Tsukasa-kun!] Natsumi ran over to him, [It's terrible! Kit-kun has…has…]

[Has joined Xaviax,] Len finished spitting the overlord's name like a curse.

[So what Kaitou said was true then…] Tsukasa looked down in thought, [And looks like he's become very dangerous as a result,] he added noting the injuries on his friends.

[No kidding,] Kase replied, [It's hard to believe that after all Xaviax put Kit through he'd betray us like that.]

[That's why I don't believe it!] Yuusuke protested, [And you two shouldn't either!] he scolded the Ventaran Riders, [There's got to be something else going on here. Some outside influence…]

[Like what?] Maya asked

[Well…his armor turned black, never saw that happen to any Rider before,] Len offered.

[Did you say it turned black!] Tsukasa was suddenly at Len's side.

[Yeah, his armor looked just like you'd expect Dragon Knight to look otherwise, but it looked like his armor went dark side when he did,] Len replied.

[Kaitou didn't mention that…maybe Yuusuke's right, there's got to be an outside influence on Kit and I think I know what it is.]

[What?] Trent asked softly.

[Since Len and Kase have never seen this Dark Rider before, I'm sure Narutaki got his hands on Kit and pushed him over the edge. But perhaps we can get him back,] Tsukasa said.

[Great, let's get to it then,] Len said trying to get up.

[Not so fast there,] Maya said gently holding him down, [You're still injured, and so are you Kase so don't think about getting up.]

[Wasn't thinking anything of the sort,] Kase smirked through her obvious lie as she laid back down.

[I'll take care of it,] Tsukasa offered, [I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to,] he smirked.

[Well don't bother trying to talk him down, that didn't work for us,] Len said disappointed in himself.

[Some intentions can only be conveyed through battle,] Tsukasa replied.

[I'll tag along,] Yuusuke offered.

[Not this time…I have a hunch this is something I have to take care of alone, though I am glad to see you're back in the game,] Tsukasa replied, [Don't worry, once Kit is back with us, we'll all have a chance to get at Xaviax and his Riders.]

[Okay, but remember, Kit defeated the two of us and you've already acknowledged our own skill. Be careful,] Kase told him.

[I will, but I won't promise he'll come back unscratched,] Tsukasa replied as he departed the Hikari Photo Studio and mounted his bike.

[Wait…] Maya called out but it was too late.

[Don't worry Maya-chan,] Natsumi smiled at her, [Tsukasa merely means he's going to do whatever it takes to bring him back. Believe in him and also believe in Kit-kun…that's the best thing we all can do at this point.]

XXX

Tsukasa had driven through the nearest reflective surface to enter Ventara, knowing that it would set off any of the Riders' senses. Deciding to make his presence more obvious though, he drove back out and then back in at several points really setting off the alarms in the Riders' minds. When he next entered from the Ventara side he saw that Kit had entered as well from another glass door and pulled up alongside him.

"What are you trying to do? Get Xaviax's Riders on your case, or just give me and my friends a major migraine," Kit complained.

"That depends," Tsukasa said dismounting from Machine Decader, "Your friends…are they lying in pain and anger from betrayal, or are your real friends hiding in Xaviax's fortress like the cowards they are?"

"Then I guess there's no need to pretend anymore," Kit replied dismounting from his own bike, "So they survived, I'll have to fix that, after I'm done with you that is." He then held out his Advent Deck in front of him and red electricity circled his waist.

"Kamen Rider!" he called out and a red energy sphere surrounded him with bright concentric rings spinning slowly forming his usual armor as Dragon Knight.

"So, where's this Dark Rider I heard about," Tsukasa said as he put his Decadriver around his waist and put in his own henshin card in.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get to meet him…Hen…shin…" Kit said darkly as three dark silhouettes converged around him

"Henshin!" Tsukasa countered by quickly activating his own transformation.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **As the symbols of the nine previous main Riders surrounded him, becoming silhouettes of his Rider form, and converged around him forming his armor, Kit was again surrounded by an energy sphere, this one dark, making the colors of the Dragon Knight armor just as dark.

"Kamen Rider…Onyx," the Dark Rider announced himself.

"So…you're this world's version of Ryuga now," Decade noted, "Definitely no need to go easy on you then!" he said as he drew his RideBooker in sword mode and went on the attack.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_Onyx dodged Decade's initial slash in time to reach up and grab his own weapon and used the curved blade as a counter attack slashing at him several times forcing the heroic Rider back, "I took out Wing Knight and Siren. What makes you think _you_ stand a chance?" Onyx said mockingly.

"You're mistaken, they haven't been taken out yet, and besides I've fought both of them already and seen the way you fight. If they lost it was because they were holding back," Decade retorted.

"Oh believe me I'm not the same rookie you saw earlier, I'm much stronger now," Onyx replied activating one of his Advent cards.

"_**Attack Vent!" **_Just as Decade was about to approach Onyx again, Dragblacker rushed out of the nearest window and breathed dark fire on him then bit down on him and with a swing of his head, sent him flying. Decade landed with a grunt.

"Much better than when I was Dragon Knight don't you think?" Onyx said as Decade switched his weapon to gun mode.

"We'll see about that," Decade replied as he activated one of his own cards.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **His gun had produced several illusionary copies of itself but the blasts they all fired were real at the Dark Rider staggering him for a moment.

"You think you're stronger like this…let's put it to the test shall we," Decade pulled out another card and deliberately showed it to his opponent before inserting it into the Decadriver.

"You've got to be kidding me," Onyx scoffed.

"Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!" **Three silhouettes familiar to Kit converged around Decade transforming him to a Rider that looked even more familiar. "Kamen Rider Ryuki…pretty much identical to Dragon Knight in every way. Let's see if the power of darkness really is superior."

"You think copying me will help in this fight?" Onyx let out a small growl.

"You know what they say…imitation is the highest form of flattery," Decade-Ryuki replied grinning under his helmet as he activated one of his own cards.

"**ATTACK RIDE: ADVENT!" **As Onyx looked up in the sky, Dragredder appeared and rushed towards him.

"Whoa!" Onyx quickly activated one of his own cards.

"_**Guard Vent!" **_The two shields resembling Dragblacker's legs appeared and he held it out in front of him protecting him from Dragredder's fire, but barely. When the smoke cleared Decade-Ryuki rushed at him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, "That was from another friend you betrayed Kit Taylor," he said in regard to Dragredder's rage as the Dark Rider fell to the ground.

"I don't need my friends anymore…just my power!" Onyx replied placing a new card into his Visor.

"_**Strike Vent!" **_Suddenly Onyx's right hand was covered by a weapon resembling Dragblacker's head and he thrust it forward spewing dark fire at Decade-Ryuki.

"**ATTACK RIDE: GUARD VENT!"** as the shield resembling Dragredder's legs appeared blocking the fire and Decade-Ryuki leapt up above from where he was hiding behind it, "I can keep this up all day!" he said coming down and punching Onyx in the chest hard, forcing him back.

"So can I!" Onyx replied by doing a spin kick that took Decade-Ryuki off guard and the Dark Rider followed with a leg sweep that brought him to the ground, "Looks like I win," he said standing over him.

"Not quite," Decade-Ryuki said springing up and doing a head butt to Onyx's groin making him groan in pain as the heroic Rider got to his feet, "I heard you were supposed to be stronger in this form…what happened. I don't see that big a difference."

"That was a damn dirty trick and you know it," Onyx replied trying to get up

"Do you still think of this as a game?" Decade-Ryuki replied, back on his feet and now throwing punches, pummeling Onyx sending him to the ground, "I never promised to play fair and neither did Xaviax and his Riders. What I did promise was to bring you back to your friends…whatever it takes," Decade-Ryuki said.

"They still want me back? They're idiots," Onyx said, catching Decade-Ryuki's foot as the heroic Rider attempted to stomp down on his opponent. The Dark Rider then twisted hard and Decade-Ryuki spun his body to avoid major damage but he fell to the ground.

"After what you did to them I'd agree, but a promise is a promise," Decade-Ryuki said as he got up in a fighting stance, "So tell me Onyx, what was it you needed most again?" he asked.

Onyx replied by activating his most powerful card, "I told you…just my power!"

"_**Final Vent!" **_Onyx leapt into the air and Dragblacker circled around him and as Onyx came down in a Rider Kick, Dragblacker spewed forth black fire.

"Let's see what that power's worth then!" Decade-Ryuki activated one more of his cards to counter the incoming attack.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: RY-RY-RY-RYUKI!" **Decade-Ryuki leapt up as Dragredder circled him and spewed fire of his own as the heroic Rider leapt up in the sky in his own Rider Kick. The two attacks clashed in midair and surprisingly they were suspended as their Advent Beasts continued their own war of fire breath.

"Just your power Onyx? Is that all you have left?" Decade-Ryuki said, "Is that the price of abandoning your friends and allies? Is it worth it? Are you winning this fight?"

"I'll take you down, then the others, then my father will be back finally!" Onyx countered.

"And tell me Kit Taylor…I don't know anything about your father…"Decade-Ryuki started.

"That's right you don't know anything!" Onyx interrupted.

"Then tell me…what would he think of you now? Would he want to be saved by a man like you who abandoned his friends, and aiding a villain like Xaviax to enslave your world as the cost of his return?" Decade-Ryuki questioned, "I already told you the meaning of my promise to our friends, what is the meaning of your promise to your father?"

"He told me…family comes first!" Onyx said, "I heard him myself."

"Him or Xaviax's twisted words from his mouth?" Decade-Ryuki countered, the heat all around them growing as a large red-and-black fireball surrounded both Riders with the force of their final attacks growing stronger trying to overwhelm the other but always keeping even, "And who's to say friends can't be family either?" he added thinking of Natsumi, Yuusuke, and Jii-san as the heat was making him burn up in his armor, "So what would your father think of you now? Answer me!"

Onyx started to breathe hard in frustration and the heat was getting to him as well. He shook his head but then remembered that there was one thing his father told him as his absolute rule. He shouted both in realization and frustration, "The ends…THE ENDS NEVER JUSTIFY THE MEANS!" as he called this out the two Advent Beasts roared one last time and there was a large explosion that sent the two Riders in opposite directions. Decade-Ryuki landed on the ground and was rolling for several feet as he was dehenshined back to his own regular form. He got up to see Onyx rolling along the ground on the opposite side of him, exhausted but still frustrated he stood up and let out an animalistic roar and his Rider form was shimmering. At first it looked like he was becoming Dragon Knight again, then it flashed to Onyx, and he went through this over and over until the three silhouettes that originally converged on his body was expelled and a red energy sphere surrounded him, when the concentric rings were done transforming the armor, Dragon Knight was back. The three silhouettes that formed his darker side as Onyx converged all on their own, becoming Ryuga once more. Decade got to his feet and drew his weapon but Dragon Knight shook his head. "This is my responsibility," he said simply and turned to Ryuga, "I don't need you anymore…so go back to the hell you came from!" he said drawing his most powerful Advent Card.

"_**Final Vent!"**_ Dragon Knight leapt into the air and Dragredder circled him, even longer than usual, as if to welcome his ally back then the Advent Beast let out a stream of fire that enhanced Dragon Knight's Rider Kick as Ryuga stood up in protest.

"My power…my power helped you…don't reject it!" the Dark Rider panicked.

"Too late Ryuga," Decade smirked from his helmet as Dragon Knight's attack connected and the Dark Rider exploded in a furious fire, "As he said…you aren't needed anymore," he said as the smoke cleared and two heroic Riders stood side by side and dehenshined, exhausted from their ordeal.

XXX

"Looks like the school boy's back. So much for your precious general's new poster boy," Spear said mockingly from his vantage point next to Strike. The two evil Riders quickly arrived in Ventara sensing Tsukasa's obvious constant traveling through it, but reminded of Xaviax's orders, Strike had made sure he and Spear both held themselves back, unseen, to observe the results of this confrontation.

"He's not going to be happy…" Strike nodded his agreement.

"Well look on the bright side…I'm sure I can quit the snipe hunt for that Kaitou guy and finally get to take the dragon out…oh wait, that's my bright side…I wonder if your days are numbered now though, you were the one who brought him to Xaviax's side after all," Spear pointed out causing Strike to go pale under his helmet.

"Under…under his orders…and it was his orders that held us back. We aren't responsible for this…" Strike said, though more to convince himself than anything else.

"Well…they're both too tired to put up much of a fight now, let's say we earn some cool points back with the boss and take them out now!" Spear said getting ready to move.

"NO!" Strike protested, "We don't have any orders to do so. Acting on our own will definitely get us in deeper…" he said.

Spear shrugged, "Okay then, I'll just tell him it was your idea to back off then," he said shimmering into the window they came in from. Strike paled again and went after his unreliable comrade.

(A/N: So once again, I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this update. I do hope you all liked it though. Please let me know what you think. Things are coming closer to their conclusion as next chapter Xaviax and Narutaki plan their final assault on the heroes of Ventara and Decade.)


	14. Strength in Numbers

**Kamen Rider Decade X Kamen Rider Dragon Knight**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

**Chapter 14—Strength in Numbers**

(A/N: Once again, it seems it takes me forever to update. I do apologize for it but real life keeps getting in my way. I still hope the wait for this chapter was worth it though, I still will not give up on this story and I hope you won't either.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm just having fun with them.)

[Brackets: Spoken in Japanese]

"Quotation marks: spoken in English"

**BOLD ALL CAPS: DECADRIVER**

_**Bold Italics: Advent Deck**_

**THE STORY SO FAR: Tsukasa had returned to the Hikari Photo Studio after his battle against DiEnd to find Kase and Len recovering there from a vicious battle of their own. He was surprised to find out it was Kit who injured them so severely. When he heard from Len that Kit's armor had turned as dark as the man himself, he figured that Narutaki was the one behind Kit's sudden changes and promised everyone that he would go find Kit himself and bring him back to the way he was before. After henshining to Decade, Tsukasa used the power of Ryuki to battle against Onyx, showing Kit that the power of darkness didn't make him superior and forced Kit to recall the words of his father that the ends don't justify the means. Horrified by the realization that the power of darkness had corrupted him and led him to attack those who would be his friends and allies, he expelled the power of darkness which reformed into Ryuga. Kit once again donned the mantle of Dragon Knight and destroyed Ryuga himself. Spear and Strike observed this whole battle hidden away and left to report to Xaviax.**

Len and Kase had just gotten up from the couches they were lying down on this whole time, their caretakers of Maya, Trent, Natsumi, Yuusuke, and Jii-san finally agreeing that they have rested enough to at least get on their feet. The two Ventaran Riders began doing some stretching exercises to try to prepare themselves for the next battle when it would happen while Jii-san left the room to get some more to drink. Occasionally one of the two of them would look over towards the nearest window or mirror in the room to see if there's any sign of Tsukasa.

[I know you're worried about them,] Kase said to her boyfriend.

[I hope Tsukasa can bring Kit back to us...he's a good kid, really,] Len replied.

[Have faith in Tsukasa-kun,] Yuusuke smiled at them, joining in their exercises, [I know he'll get Kit-kun back.]

[Yuusuke's right,] Maya nodded, [We just all need to be patient.]

[You know, I feel somewhat responsible for what happened,] Len admitted, [I took it on myself to train Kit as a Rider and make sure he didn't go down a bad road but it still happened.]

[It wasn't Kit-kun's fault, I'm sure,] Natsumi interjected, [Narutaki...he has unusual abilities and has incredible powers of persuasion...it's _his_ fault.]

[Still...] Len looked down.

[You know...right now you're reminding me of Nolan,] Kase said with a smile.

[Who's that?] Trent asked.

[The Rider who trained me,] Len replied, smiling at Kase, [being compared with him really is high praise. I hope that I can be as good as Nolan...someday.] Just then everyone heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up to the side of the building as Jii-san came back with coffee, [Looks like I made it just in time,] he said with a smile, setting down the platter on a central table, there was enough coffee for everyone to have some.

[Hello everyone, we're back,] Tsukasa announced as he entered his home. Instantly all eyes were on him.

[How'd it go?] Len asked, [Did you find Kit?]

[I'm a man of my word,] Tsukasa replied and gestured behind the door where Kit entered in slowly, [Here's our man as promised.]

[Hello everyone...whoa...this is weird,] Kit commented on the fact that when he entered, he was suddenly fluently speaking Japanese.

[It took some getting used to, but it's not a bad thing,] Maya replied walking up to her friend and taking him by the hand, smiling, leading him to the others, [Glad to see you're okay.]

[Yeah welcome back, you had us worried for a while man,] Trent added with a grin.

[Thanks...I'm sorry I worried you,] Kit replied looking down as he sat and took one of the cups of coffee along with the others.

[So, how are you feeling?] Len asked Kit. Kit looked up from his cup at both Len and Kase and saw the bandages that were still showing and immediately his eyes went wide.

[Horrible, that's what I'm feeling,] Kit said.

[What do you remember?] Kase asked.

[Everything...] Kit replied, clenching his free fist, [After what I did to you guys, I don't expect you to forgive me, but for what it's worth, I truly am sorry. All you wanted to do was help me and I turned on you...worse...I nearly Vented you. I was such a fool.]

[The important thing is you finally realized your foolishness and you overcame it,] Tsukasa said, [It took some doing I'll admit and fighting against Onyx was pretty difficult.]

[How'd you defeat him?] Kase asked.

[I didn't defeat him, Kit did,] Tsukasa said, [I just helped him realize that it was the power of darkness that was his true enemy, not us.]

[What really did it was reminding me why I became a Rider in the first place. To save my father. He wouldn't have approved of the way I was acting either,] Kit added. Then he looked to his injured friends, [So what happens now?]

[I'll admit it'll take a while for us to fully recover, but we're back on our feet now and ready to strike back at Xaviax and his forces. What I want to know is, will you still fight by our side?] Len asked.

[You still want me with you after what happened?] Kit asked surprised.

[Of course I do,] Len replied, [We all do, right everyone?]

[It will be great working together with you again,] Yuusuke said, offering his hand.

[It took a lot of effort to bring you back, I hoped you wouldn't waste your second chance,] Tsukasa added, [You're starting to realize what it means to be a Rider.]

Kase however put her cup down and stood up, [I'm sorry Kit, I still don't think I can trust you again quite yet,] she then got up from the table and walked away.

[Kase, wait up!] Len called after his lover and stood up to follow but turned to Kit, [She just needs some time, I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually.]

[We may not have the time to wait for that,] Tsukasa pointed out, [the battles against Xaviax have gotten more and more intense since we've come here and now that his forces have dwindled and Kit's back on our side, he may get desperate and more dangerous than ever.]

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Xaviax's fortress, James and Albert just arrived through the portal to report to their master who was standing by Narutaki as well.

"Ah welcome back boys," Xaviax greeted with his usual somewhat friendly-seeming tone, "Albert did you ever find that backstabbing DiEnd?"

"No sir," Albert replied nervously, "There hasn't been a sign of him at all. He may really have gone for good..."

"For his sake and yours he better," Xaviax replied, "However, I am more concerned about what just happened with Onyx...James...didn't I send you to recruit him?"

"Well general..." James began to sweat nervously.

"James, James, James," Xaviax walked over to his right hand man and put a hand on his shoulder, "I thought I told you to go recruit him for us, he was going to be a big help for all of us, remember? But do you know what I just saw?"

"Onyx and Decade battling," James replied.

"Yes but..." Xaviax gave both James and Albert a very dangerous glare, "I witnessed the whole battle and Decade managed to get Onyx to go back to being Dragon Knight, being our enemy!" Suddenly both evil Riders were being suspended by their master's telekinesis their hands instinctively going towards their throats as they struggled to breathe, "And all you two did was stand there and watch when you should've helped end the battle quickly before Kit had another change of heart. Albert I can probably expect that from, but James, you've never been this incompetent!" Xaviax roared as his true form showed itself.

"Please...general..." James begged.

"Let me...take out...the dragon..." Albert said.

"I'll give the two of you one last chance," Xaviax said releasing them and they dropped like bricks on the ground, coughing and struggling to get up, "With Dragon Knight against us again, and Decade and his friend still alive, we still have a fight on our hands...also I'm not 100% convinced that Wing Knight and Siren are out of the picture after all so to make sure no mistakes will happen, I'll go myself."

"It looks like it may be time for my backup plan as well," Narutaki added, the clacking creature in the shadows becoming more and more energetic.

"Your plan to turn Kit Taylor to our side failed Narutaki, but this secondary plan still has merit...however I'm modifying it too," Xaviax replied gesturing to the still form of another Rider in a state of suspended animation, "Time to reveal my last Rider and with his help, I know we'll succeed. One more thing...James!"

"Yes general," James replied, sweating a little but otherwise looking composed.

"I'm willing to forgive your recent blunder as you've done so well for me before...I have a gift I've been planning to give to you as a reward for your loyalty, see to it that you use it to bring us victory," Xaviax replied handing an small bundle to his Rider, "I think you'll love the effect."

"Thank you sir. I promise, I won't let you down this time," James said with a breath of relief.

"Now that all the pieces are gathered, it's time to set the board up," Xaviax grinned to himself.

XXX

Kase looked over the city scape in silence from the roof of a tall building, the wind from the high altitude blowing through her hair. Len smiled to himself as he approached his girlfriend, she always looked lovely to him, but especially with the wind enhancing the beauty of her hair. "I thought I'd find you here," he said, "you always like high places like this."

"Took you a while to catch up though," Kase replied looking back towards him as he approached.

"So I took a moment to talk to Kit before I left, I know you're still mad at him, he hurt us, I get that..."

"Do you?" Kase interrupted sharply.

"Look, I was injured more but I can forgive him, why can't you?"

"It's _because_ he hurt you more, don't you get it?" Kase replied, "Not only physically but emotionally. You trusted him, trained him, befriended him, and he turned on you. It's just like what happened with Adam all over again!" Len got closer to Kase and simply wrapped his arms around her.

"It's Adam you really can't forgive isn't it?" Len said, more of a statement than a question, holding Kase close, "They may look identical but they are as different from each other as any of our other old friends are from their counterparts here. Don't take your anger against Adam out on Kit. Kit saw his mistake and is willing to make up for it, Adam didn't. Besides Adam isn't even an issue anymore, we haven't seen him in forever. Tsukasa is right about Kit, he's learning what it means to be a Rider but he's not quite there yet, he needs our help and we also need his help to fight Xaviax. It's the fate of _both _our worlds now that's in the balance and the only way we'll win is together."

"You really are a good friend to him you know that?" Kase replied, "I just hope he does. Okay I'll give him a chance...because it's _you_ that's asking," she blushed.

"That's all I ask," Len replied giving her a soft kiss before releasing her, resting his forehead against hers. The tender moment was interrupted by a loud ringing in both their minds.

"Oh no...Something's happening in Ventara," Kase said, "And it feels big. Let's go back to the others."

"No time," Len replied, "Kit's still with them, he'll sense it and tell them for us. We need to get to Ventara _now_ to make sure whatever's there doesn't make it here." They then rushed down the flight of stairs leading them back down to the main floor of the building they were in and mounted their motorcycles racing towards the glass doors of a nearby building and shimmered their way into Ventara. As soon as they emerged, their senses directed them towards the trouble...an army of Xaviax's minions all ready to rush towards various exits to Earth.

"This is bad, we need to stop them," Kase said.

"There's too many," Len replied, "We'll just have to hold out until Kit comes and brings the others."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" the two Riders drew their Advent Decks and thrust them in front of themselves.

"Kamen Rider!" they both called out. White and dark blue energy rings circled the two heroes forming their armor and Kamen Riders Siren and Wing Knight were ready for action. They each revved up their bikes and rushed their way to get around the horde of enemies heading towards the nearest reflective surfaces. As they rode by they each drew their swords and rushed a column of minions slashing at them as they passed before stopping in front of their enemies' goal, dismounting from their bikes.

"Xaviax wants to go to Earth, he'll have to get past us," Siren announced as she drew an advent card.

"_**Guard Vent!"**_

Siren's shield appeared and she took it in her right hand as a large pair of large shuriken came at her from the minions. She managed to block one with her shield and gracefully dodge the other before charging herself into a group of enemies.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_Wing Knight's sword was replaced by the lance he favored in tougher battles and pierced his way through several enemies of his own, as well as knocking an enemy shuriken into the body of another. He cut his way through three more enemies, but for every one he took down more were ready to replace them. Siren was having similar troubles as she slashed her way through the large group of minions they threatened to overwhelm her with sheer numbers.

"We have to pull back, keep fighting defensively as long as possible," she said.

"Right. I have another idea, let's stop them from reaching these mirrors," Wing Knight replied drawing another card.

"_**Nasty Vent!" **_Suddenly Darkwing flew in and released a powerful sonic scream at the enemies disorienting them but the main target was the mirrors behind them, shattering them, making sure the way to Earth was blocked.

"Now while they're still recovering!" Wing Knight shouted.

"_**Attack Vent!"**_

"_**Attack Vent!" **_

Suddenly both Blancwing and Darkwing rushed towards the groups of enemies knocking down and destroying several while their contracted Riders continued to slash their way through more attempting to bring their numbers down more.

"Did that help any?" Len looked around, as more enemies came in to fill the gaps where their comrades fell, "Damn...will there be an end to this?"

"We still have a few more tricks up our sleeve," Siren replied, "I've been meaning to get something for you," she said and was about to draw a card when the sound of another Advent Deck being activated went off.

"_**Attack Vent!"**_ Siren was separated from Wing Knight as Venosnaker rushed between them and the Advent Beast sprayed a cone of acidic venom towards the female Rider as it whipped its tail at her lover.

"What the hell?" Wing Knight looked to see Strike with his staff pointed at them.

"Looks like the rumors of your demise were greatly exaggerated," the evil Rider commented as the minions made room for him to move towards the heroic Riders "Let's remedy that!" he activated another card as he rushed towards Siren.

"_**Sword Vent!" **_the weapon modeled after Venosnaker's tail appeared in Strike's hand as he slashed at her, the heroic Rider brought up her shield to block it as Wing Knight recovered from his surprise and prepared to come to his lover's aid, but several minions rushed in as well preventing Wing Knight from reaching her.

"Oh no Wing Knight," Strike mocked as he dodged a counter attack by Siren, "Xaviax has a special surprise just for you, you'll get your turn."

"Don't worry Len I can take him!" Siren added as she blocked one of Strike's thrusts and countered with one of her own. But a group of four large shurikens from the minions were heading towards her as well, knocking her back and Strike was able to follow through with a powerful thrust of his own.

"So where's this surprise?" Wing Knight demanded as he blocked and counter attacked several minions.

"I'll leave that up to my general to reveal, in the meantime..." Strike gestured to a group of Zelles that together held a large object covered in cloth, they uncovered it to reveal a gigantic mirror made from several interlocking ones. Several minions rushed towards the large mirror to enter Earth.

"No we're too late!" Len shouted in frustration...however to everyone's surprise the small group of enemies were forced back into Ventara and a trio of motorcycles emerged.

"Sorry we're late, we tried to get to you earlier but apparently the way to Ventara we first found was sealed off, we had to wait to find another," Tsukasa said dismounting from the Machine Decader and punching out a minion before drawing his DecaDriver then dodged his way around several attacks.

"It's definitely as bad as I felt," Kit said as he dismounted his own bike and joined the melee.

"We can still win though, I'm confident of that," Yuususke grinned as he too joined in the fight. Yuusuke delivered a powerful kick to an enemy to protect Kit as he drew his Advent Deck and inserted it into his belt.

"Kamen Rider!" a pair of red energy rings appeared and shielded Kit from further attack as he transformed into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. At the same time Tsukasa inserted his henshin card into the DecaDriver and Yuusuke's own belt appeared around his waist.

"Henshin!" both Riders called out.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" **Tsukasa was surrounded by barely-visible images of his Rider form as well as the symbols representing ten different Riders which all quickly converged on him, forming his armor which was black and white for a moment, but as the details of his helmet formed, color came to his armor as well, specifically a glowing dark pink on the upper arms, shoulders, the middle of his helmet, and the sides of his legs and chest. The eyes glowed a bright green, completing the transformation and the glow was gone.

Yuusuke pressed the top of his belt buckle with his left hand and the central gem glowed and a strange pulsing sound came from it. Yuusuke put his arms down and a little away from his body and the pulsing sound increased in tempo as his Rider suit materialized in a bright flash. The three newcomers to the battle fought their way through several minions, taking many down to reach their allies. Strike, being surprised at their arrival didn't see a strong attack from Siren coming at him and was knocked to the ground as she retreated part way to meet up with the others. The five Riders continued to battle their way through the minions until they gathered together and all looked towards Strike.

"You don't stand a chance anymore. Ready to surrender yet, James?" Dragon Knight asked, but the evil Rider just laughed.

"You have no idea what you're really up against this time," he grinned under his helmet and put down the bundle Xaviax gave him earlier, revealing two other Advent Decks and drew a card from each of them.

"What the?" Kuuga looked down in confusion.

"Those belonged to Thrust and Sting!" Wing Knight exclaimed.

"Now they belong to me," Strike replied, activating one card after another as the heroic Riders attempted to rush towards him.

"_**Attack Vent!"**_

"_**Attack Vent!" **_

"_**Attack Vent!" **_As each card activated, Venosnaker, Evildiver, and Metalgelas emerged and attacked Siren, Dragon Knight, and Wing Knight, separating them from Decade and Kuuga as the Zelles separated their large mirror into three smaller ones, each of the heroic Riders that were attacked by an Advent Beast was forced into a different one. Strike had ridden on the back of Venosnaker, following his Advent Beast to wherever Siren was forced to. In addition several of the minions had broken off from the main group and followed through as well. Decade and Kuuga were left alone facing the Zelles and remaining minions.

"We'll take care of the rest of the small fry then go help the others. We can't let them reach Earth," Decade planned as he and Kuuga got back into fighting poses ready to enter the fray again. The minions all stood to opposite sides however as an maniacal laughter filled the air.

"Now what?" Kuuga muttered.

"Now comes my turn. You two don't belong in this world and have caused me a lot of trouble, so I'm personally seeing to it that the situation is rectified," Xaviax, in his human form walked calmly towards the heroic Riders.

"So, you must be Xaviax," Decade replied, "I have to say...I'm not impressed."

"You haven't impressed me much either to be honest. You could've made great additions to my forces, we could rule all worlds together, but I know that you wouldn't be smart enough to take me up on that offer...so...time to say goodbye Riders from another world!" Xaviax snapped his fingers and the remaining minions and Zelles all rushed towards Decade and Kuuga.

(A/N: That's it for this chapter! As you can probably tell from these events, we're getting close to the end of this story but there will be several surprises in store as each Rider gets to have an epic duel against a powerful opponent next time. In the meantime, I hope you'll review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
